Wildest Dreams
by Mew Ami
Summary: At of the age of 20 Iris Desjardins has entered the fashion world as a model. She finds herself wrapped up in strange relationship with her employer Gabriel Agreste. The man is cold and distant, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Once Iris uncovers the mask, she finds there's no going back.
1. The Interview

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami  
Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter One: The Interview

Year: 1993

 _Can you believe it?_

 _I know, right? Who would have thought?_

 _Aren't they enemies?_

 _Why would his daughter want to work for him?_

Iris clenched her purse as she sat in the lobby at Gabriel Agreste's office building. People in the lobby were staring at her and whispering to each other. This didn't surprise her. Iris's father was a world renowned fashion designer who hated Gabriel Agreste. Her father hated that he was able to create his own fashion empire at the age of 25. Now they competed with each other.

Iris opened her purse and pulled out a mint and popped it in her mouth. She needed something to calm her nerves. She was about to have an interview with Mr. Agreste himself. It had been a long difficult road. She had gone through two interviews with his company and she hoped this was the last one.

"Miss Desjardins," spoke a secretary.

Iris looked up at the secretary who sitting behind her desk. "Yes?"

"He's ready for you," she spoke and motioned her hand toward his office. Iris took a deep breath and walked over to Mr. Agreste's office. She placed her hand on the door's handle and slowly opened it.

Iris walked into the office and closed the door behind her. The office was huge. When she walked in, she was standing front of his desk. Off to the side was a sitting area by a wall of huge windows. Mr. Agreste was standing in front of one of the windows staring out. He had his hands behind his back. She could tell he was deep in thought about something.

"Please sit down, Miss. Desjardins," he spoke as he faced her. He then motioned her to the sitting area.

Iris stood there for a moment and looked him over. Despite being her father's enemy she had never met him. He was much taller than he appeared on TV. Iris's lips started to curl a bit. His hair was blond, but she could tell he was starting to go gray. If she remembered correctly he was 29? She was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well?" he spoke coldly. Mr. Agreste was sitting on one of the couches already. He looked impatient.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Agreste," Iris spoke as she walked over to join him. She sat down on a chair which was across from the couch.

"Likewise," he said and grabbed some papers which were sitting on the coffee table. Silence hit the room as he looked through him. Iris tried really hard not to fidget in her seat. The rumors she heard about him were true. His interviews were nerve racking. When Mr. Agreste was finished reading, he looked at Iris. "My recruiters seem quite pleased with you, Miss Desjardins." He tossed the papers on the coffee table.

Iris tried to think of how to respond to that. She was expecting interview questions by this point.

"I have one question for you," he spoke not telling her to comment. Iris was trying to hold back a look of shock. "Your father is a fashion designer, so why don't you model for him?"

Iris was wondering if anyone would ask her this question. Like her father, she fell in love with fashion at an early age. He was the one who taught her how to sew and design. After high school, Iris went to a fashion school in New York City. Unfortunately, she was never creative enough to become a designer so she turned to modeling. "Because I want to feel like I earned it."

Mr. Agreste just nodded his head.

"My father gave me everything I wanted growing up," Iris continued. "I recently moved back from New York City. My father offered me a modeling job when I told him about my plans. I told him no because it didn't seem fair."

"I see," he said and then stood up and walked away. Mr. Agreste looked like he was conflicted. Iris turned her head and saw him walking over to the door. He opened it. "That will be all, Miss Desjardins. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Iris stood up and walked over to the door. She was confused by his actions. Didn't he want to know more about her?

She stopped to look at him and gave him a friendly smile. "Likewise." She then walked out of the room.

She left the office building and called a cab. When the cab drove up, she opened the door and slid inside. She closed the door and the cab took off after she told the driver her apartment's address.

Iris let out a deep sigh. That was most nerve racking thing in her life. She started to play with her hair. Mr. Agreste didn't seem impressed at all. Iris wondered if her answer was too personal. It was the honest truth. She was tired of being a daddy's girl. It was time for her to make her own life.

The cab pulled up to her apartment building. She paid the driver and go out. Iris walked into her building and headed to her floor. Once she was inside her apartment, Iris changed out of her interview outfit to something more comfortable. She then went into the kitchen to find something to eat. As she was going through her fridge the phone rang. She closed the door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Iris," a man spoke. It was her father.

"Papa?" Iris turned to look at the wall clock. It was three in the afternoon. She was surprise her father had time to call her. He was still at work. "Is there something wrong? Aren't you still at work?"

"No everything is fine. I just wanted to see how your interview went."

"Oh, it went great. I will hear from Mr. Agreste in a few days," she lied to her father. She didn't want him to know what happened.

"I see," her father spoke. He paused for a few minutes. "Iris, why did you apply to work there of all places? I can respect you wanting to do your own thing, but there are other fashion designers to work for."

Iris couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father. "Papa, you need to let your grudge go."

"He betrayed me, Iris. He left my company and started his own. He used me to get his name out there."

"You have to start somewhere." Iris leaned over her kitchen counter and started to play with her hair.

"Apply somewhere else."

"No. I like his clothes."

"Iris!"

"Goodbye, Papa." Iris hung up the phone. Her conversation with her father made her lose her appetite. She entered the living area and laid down on the couch. A nap sounded good.

The next morning Iris woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up in bed and wondered if it was her father. She was getting tired of his grudge. Iris lean over and picked up the phone that was sitting on the night stand. "Hello?"

"Miss Desjardins," spoke a voice. It was Mr. Agreste.

Iris quickly sat up in bed. "Mr. Agreste, it's a pleasure hearing from you." Her heart started to pound in her chest.

"I was quite impressed with your answer yesterday," he spoke skipping the formality. "Most people in your position would take the easy way out."

"Thank you," Iris replied. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Because of that I would like you to work for me. When can you start?

Iris's body started to shake with excitement. "Any time."

"Perfect. I want you in my office tomorrow morning at 8 am."

"Alright."

"Good. See you tomorrow." He then hung up his end before letting Iris respond.

Iris placed her phone back on the receiver. She couldn't believe it. She actually was able to get a job all on her own. Iris got out of bed to get ready for the day.

 **A/N:**

Hello everyone and welcome to this lovely fic! I hope there are more fans like me who like Gabriel. I find his character fascinating and I don't feel like he's a bad person. I ship him and his wife very hard so I was like why not write a story about him?

So just clarify things. This fic will not cover the disappearance. It will end with their marriage or the birth of Adrien. I haven't decided yet. As for Adrien's mother's name. I named her after the flower iris because she's pretty like a flower and another reason, but that would be spoilers. Her last name means in 'the gardens'. When the show finally reveals her real full name I am keeping mine. Why? Because that would be massive editing. See ya!


	2. The Dinner Party

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Two: The Dinner Party

Later that evening Iris went over to her parents' house. Her mother was hosting a party that night and of course she wanted her there. Iris has been dreading it all week. She hated attending dinner parties. They could be so boring. Also her mother's friends would be there and they would ask her the usual questions for a 20-year-old. How's work? What are your future plans? Are you single? When are you going to settle down and start a family? My son is single would you like to meet him? Iris already got enough of these questions from her mother. Almost every week she called her up telling her about some boy she met. She was 20 years old for Christ sake! She had plenty of time to meet a man!

Iris arrived at her parents' house and walked in the front entrance. She walked into the living area and was greeted by her older sister, Élise. She kissed Iris on the cheeks and hugged her. Last year her sister got married and moved to London due to her husband's work.

"Élise," Iris spoke in surprise. "It's great to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?"

"I wanted to surprise you," her sister replied. "Jonathan is currently in America for work so I thought I'd come here for the week. It's better than sitting at home all alone."

"I'm glad you're here. I don't have to suffer alone."

Élise let out a laugh. "Maman has been bugging you?"

"Yes!" Iris glanced around to make sure their mother wasn't nearby. "She's trying to set me up with every young man she meets."

Her sister patted her on the shoulder. "Well, at least you haven't gotten the 'when are you going to have children' talk. She has the grandparent bug."

"Her friends already ask me that question. What's so wrong with having children later? I would like to live on my own for a bit." The two sisters just laughed together.

"So how did your interview go?" Élise asked changing the subject.

"Good," Iris then lowered her voice. "I got the job."

"Really!?" Élise spoke a little too loud.

"Shh! I don't want Papa to find out from someone else."

"Oh, well he's here."

"He is?" Iris held back a groan. She wanted more time to figure out how to tell him.

"Élise!" shouted a voice. The girls turned and saw a woman standing there. It was one of their mother's friends. "It's so good to see you! How's the married life?"

Iris decided to leave her sister and go to find her father. Knowing him he would be in his study. He usually avoided these parties as well. He wasn't very found of her mother's friends. Too chatty. Iris arrived at his study and knocked on the door. She opened the door, when she got to cue to enter. Iris took a deep breath.

"Hello, sweet pea," her father said. He was sitting in his lounge chair reading a book by the fire. "Avoiding your mother?" he chuckled.

Iris laughed nervously. "I haven't run into her yet."

"Consider that lucky. So, do you need something?"

Iris took another deep breath. She was so bad at confronting people especially her father. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" He closed his book and placed it on the table that was next to his chair. He sat up to show that she had his full attention.

"Mr. Agreste called me this morning." Her father was silent. Iris felt a pit forming in her stomach. "He offered me the job and I took it."

"I see.." her father spoke slowly. She could tell he was not pleased.

"Papa, please be understanding! I really like his designs, and if I'm going to model I should like the clothes I wear!"

"You don't like my designs?" He gave her an offended look.

"Of course I do! I loved the clothes you made for me when I was a little girl!"

"Then you should work for me."

Iris just shook her head. "You said you respected my decision to work for someone else so I should have your full support."

"I also said as long as it's not Mr. Agreste."

"Ugh! You are impossible!" Iris just stormed out of her father's office. It was like talking to a brick wall. She heard her father call out to her, but she ignored it. Iris was done with him. Why must old men be set in their ways? How did you get anywhere in life with holding grudges?

Iris stopped in the foyer and grabbed her coat from the coat closet. Her father came down from the stairwell. "Iris, please calm down. Why must you always overreact to things?"

"Overreact!?" she nearly shouted. Iris turned to face her father. She didn't care if the party guests heard their argument. "You are the one who's overreacting!"

"Would you two knock it off!" said a voice. Iris turned and saw her mother standing there. She did not look happy. She could see the guests in the living room were looking in their direction. "People can hear you two!"

"I'm sorry, Maman, but Papa is being unreasonable. He can't be happy that I got the job."

"You did!?" her mother spoke in shock. "Congrats, sweet pea!"

"Dear!" her father shouted at his wife.

"See, Maman is happy for me!" Iris spoke her voice cracking in anger. She looked back at her father. "Call me, when you're done being stubborn!" With that Iris left her parents' house and took a cab home. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was to take a hot bath. It always calmed her nerves.

 **A/N:** Maman means mama, mommy, ect in French.


	3. Charlotte Roux

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Three: Charlotte Roux

The moment Iris stepped out of her bathtub she heard her phone ringing. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body and went into her room. She picked up the phone and prayed that it wasn't her father. "Hello?"

"Hey," said the voice. It was Élise. "I was calling to see if you were okay. I saw the fight."

Iris sighed in relief. She sat down on her bed. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to make a scene..."

Élise laughed. "This wasn't the first time you made a scene."

Iris frowned. "Well, excuse me. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me." Her sister laughed even harder. Iris couldn't help, but laugh as well.

"I love you, you know that? I miss seeing you." Élise said

"Same. Well, since you're here this week why don't we get dinner?"

"Sounds good. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Oh, hey, when do you start your job?"

"Tomorrow 8 am sharp."

"Well, good luck. Tell me all about it at dinner."

"Where should we eat?"

"I'm not sure. We can figure it out tomorrow. Just come over around seven."

"Alright. Night."

"Night." Élise hung up.

Iris got up the next morning and got ready for work. She had butterflies in her stomach. This was more nerve racking than the interview. Once she was ready, Iris ate a light breakfast and went out the door. She took a cab and arrived there in no time.

Iris walked into the office building and talked to the receptionist behind the front desk. He informed her that Mr. Agreste was waiting for her in his office. Iris walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button.

As she waited she felt people were staring at her. She glanced back and saw she was correct. She looked back and focused on the elevator. Why did they care? Did it really matter that she decided to work here?

"People can be so rude," said a voice.

Iris turned and saw a woman standing next to her. She looked about a few years older than Iris. The woman was tall and pale. She had long curly red hair and bright green eyes. Iris frowned. The woman looked familiar to her and she didn't know why. Iris looked back at the elevator as she tried to figured it out.

"I would just ignore it." she then blew a bubble gum bubble and let it pop.

"Huh?" Iris looked at her.

"The staring, my dear! They're staring because Gabriel Agreste hired his top rival's daughter as a model. It's all over the tabloids."

"Already? But he called me about job offer yesterday…"

The girl stared at her for a split second before continuing. "That may be, but someone told the press about your interview. Then someone from one of the tabloids must have called Mr. Agreste about it. He hates the tabloids so he probably told them what they wanted to hear so they would leave him alone." She blew another bubble and let it pop. The elevator finally arrived.

"I see," Iris said as they walked in.

"You'll be old news soon enough. So like I said, ignore it." she pressed the eighth floor button.

"Thanks," Iris said as she pressed the button for the 12th floor. She wasn't sure how she felt about this woman. There was something about her. Silence fell between them which made Iris feel a bit uncomfortable. It seemed like the woman was watching her.

The elevator finally stopped at the eighth floor. "Have fun with Mr. Cold Heart!" the woman gave her a fake smile and got off. Iris lean against the wall. That was it! The woman was clearly a fake. She better watch out for her.

When the elevator got to her floor, the door slid open. Iris got off and was greeted by the secretary. She told Iris that Mr. Agreste would be with her in a moment. So Iris took a seat in the sitting area.

When she sat down, Iris noticed a stack of magazines sitting on the coffee table. The one on top was Mr. Agreste's fashion magazine. It had the girl from earlier on the front cover. Iris leaned over and picked it up. In the bottom right corner was a name. Charlotte Roux. A light bulb went off in Iris's head. That was her name! How could she forget? Charlotte was Mr. Agreste's top model. She was always on the front cover of his magazine or any fashion magazine that featured his work.

"Miss. Desjardins," said the secretary. Iris looked up. "He's ready for you."

Iris placed the magazine back down and she headed into his office. When she walked in, this time he was sitting at his desk. Mr. Agreste was looking over some papers. Iris stood at the door way. She couldn't help but look him over. His glasses were resting on the tip of his nose. It made him look…

"Miss. Desjardins," he spoke up now noticing her in the room. "Please have a seat."

Iris quickly moved that thought in the back of her mind. She felt embarrassed for thinking such a thing. Iris took a seat across from his desk. Mr. Agreste looked back at those papers. "Good morning, sir."

"My father is sir," he said coldly not looking up at her.

Okay, rude?

He put the papers back down on his desk, this time in front of her. "Here is all your paper work. Please fill it out. Then we'll go over your contract."

She just nodded her head and took the pen he gave her. Iris started working on it and he started typing on his computer. As she worked on it Iris found her eyes wandering a bit. They landed on his face. She now noticed how rich his blue eyes were. Iris got lost in them.

"Something wrong?" he asked her just noticing her stare.

"I was thinking!" she said in panic and looked back down at her paper work. Iris felt like an idiot. Why did she find him attractive? He was her boss! He didn't say anything and went back to typing on his computer. Iris made herself focus on her paperwork and when she was finished, she handed it back to him.

"Alright," he said. "Here is your contract." Mr. Agreste went over it and also talked about the jobs itself and its benefits. "All you have to do is sign here and date." Iris nodded her head, but before she could sign it he placed his hand on the paper. She looked up at him.

Their eyes briefly met. "Miss. Desjardins, I trust that you will obey your contract. I better not see any of my designs in your father's store."

Was he that worried? She refrained herself from placing her hand on his. "Mr. Agreste, you can trust me. I would never steal your designs. Besides my father would never want them. He hates you." Iris immediately bit down in her lip. She didn't mean to say that. She was still mad at him so spite got the best of her.

Mr. Agreste actually chuckled. "Still sore about losing his top designer?"

"Very."

He took his hand off the paper. Iris signed it and he took it from her. Mr. Agreste then put all her paperwork together in one big stack. "The last thing for today is a tour with my assistant. You can wait for her in the sitting area."

Iris nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He didn't say anything to her. Mr. Agreste was back in the computer. Iris just left and took a seat in the sitting area.

She didn't know what to think of him. He seemed distant, that was for sure. Maybe that was why Charlotte called him Mr. Cold Heart. But she felt like there was more to him. She made him laugh after all. Iris shook her head. She shouldn't be considering forming any kind of relationship with him! He was her boss! Very inappropriate!

"Miss. Desjardins," spoke a voice. Iris looked up and saw a woman standing in front of her. "I'm Nathalie Sancoeur. Mr. Agreste's assistant."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Iris stood up and shook her hand. "Please call me Iris." To be honest Iris hated formal talk. She grew up talking formally and she was just sick of it.

"Very well. Shall we start our tour?" Iris nodded her head and they went over to the elevator and went down to the eighth floor. As the rode down Nathalie explained every floor to Iris. Floors one through seven were for the business and the magazine. Floor one also had a cafeteria. Floors eight through ten were for photo shoots while floors eleven and twelve were for the design studios.

They arrived on the eighth floor and exited the elevator. Nathalie took her to the dressing room. "This is your main dressing room. The eighth is for female photo shoots only while the ninth is for males and the tenth is coed." They walked inside and Nathalie showed Iris her vanity. She then showed her a cubby hole in the back of the room. Each model had their own cubby hole which held their schedule for the week. Iris's hole was empty.

"When do I get my schedule?" she asked Nathalie.

"Today. Mr. Agreste is working on it right now. Should be posted by the end of this tour. He has been working on it all morning."

Iris nodded her head, and they continued on. Nathalie showed her the rest of the eighth floor and the tenth floor. On each floor they watched a photo shoot. One of them featured Charlotte. She was flirting with the photographer. Iris felt like she was going to gag. She hoped that they didn't have to work together much.

The tour ended on the first floor. They stopped at the cafeteria. Nathalie bid her goodbye and told her she was done for the day. Iris decided to get some lunch. She walked into the cafeteria and bought a salad. She found a table by the window and sat down. As she ate she looked over her schedule. Before they came down to the first floor they had stopped by the dressing room. Tomorrow she had her first photo shoot at 11 which meant she could sleep in a little bit.

"She was so clueless," said a mocking voice. Iris turned her head. She saw Charlotte sitting down with two other women. Iris faced forward. She didn't want them to notice her. "She didn't realize working here would cause a field day in the tabloids. "Of course they were talking about her. Iris couldn't help but to look back at them. "I wonder if I'll be able to push her around. She seems like the type."

"Ignore her," spoke a voice with an American accent. Iris looked up and saw a girl standing there. She was rather short and had dark skin. Her eyes were brown and her hair was short and black. "Can I join you?"

"Sure."

The woman sat down across from her. "I'm Lori. I'm one of the photographers."

"Iris."

"It sucks being the new girl. Charlotte bothered me for a week when I started out. She wanted to make sure I knew she ruled the roost."

"But you're a photographer. Why would she care about you?"

"Because I'm usually assign to her shoots. By the way she can be such a prima donna during photo shoots."

"Great.." Iris wondered if they would have to work together often.

Lori took a bite out of her food. "Like I said, just ignore her and she'll leave you alone. She'll be mad at first, but she'll get over it."

"Is she always so fake? She seemed nice at first."

"Yes. God you should see her, when Mr. Agreste is around. It's a disgusting to see her kiss up to him."

"Does she have a thing for him?"

"Hell no. She has a boyfriend."

"Thought so. She called him Mr. Cold Heart during our conversation."

"Yeah, that's her nickname for him. He really isn't cold hearted. He's just not a people person."

That made everything make a bit more sense. He was probably not good with conversations.

Iris and Lori continued their lunch. They moved on to other things to talk about. Lori was from a small town in middle of no where Arkansas. She grew up taking pictures with her grandpa. She fell in love with photography and moved to Pairs in her early 20s. She had been working here for two years. It was nice to be able to make a friend on the first day. She was a photographer too so they would see each other quite often.

After lunch, Iris went home and changed into more comfortable clothes. She spent the rest of day relaxing at home before having dinner with her sister.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I had issues with chapter three and plus adult things came up. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Things will get rolling in the next chapter. Au revoir!


	4. A Proposition

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Four: A Proposition

"Iris, are you sure you don't want a glass of wine?" her mother asked her. Iris was sitting in her parents' living room waiting for her sister. Like usual, Élise was taking her time to get ready.

"I'm positive, Mama," Iris replied.

"Suit yourself," her mother said and went into the kitchen. She then returned with a glass a wine in her hand. She sat down a chair which was adjacent to the couch Iris was sitting on. "Guess who I ran into today."

Iris shrugged. Her mother knew too many people.

"Beau."

"Oh, really? Did he recently move back to Paris?" Beau was a childhood friend. Him and his family moved to London when Beau was thirteen. They hadn't spoken since.

"Yes!" her mother took a sip of her wine. "He's currently studying medicine at one of the universities."

Iris nodded her head. She remembered him talking about becoming a doctor one day. "How is he?"

"Good." Her mother winked at her. "I gave him your number."

"Mama, you shouldn't have done that!"

"Iris, you were friends with him. What's the big deal?"

"You were invading my privacy!"

"Relax. It was just your number. He might not even call you." She waved her hand and took another sip of her wine. "You need to learn to chill."

Iris puckered her lips and looked away from her mother. She hated it when her mother acted like this.

"If he does call, you should ask him out. Marrying a doctor would be prefect. You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Iris tried not to roll her eyes. She knew that was the reason her mother gave Beau her number. Her mother never really cared about him when they were kids. He probably only mattered now because of his goal. She just nodded her head to play along. If Beau did call she wouldn't mind seeing him again. Just as friends. She would just have to tell her mother there was nothing between them later.

"I'm ready," her sister spoke as she walked into the room. Iris sprung to her feet and joined her sister. "Sorry it took so long. I didn't know what to wear."

"It's fine. Bye Mama," Iris said. The two sisters then left the house and walked to a nearby restaurant.

Once inside the restaurant, they were seated at a table and ordered some drinks. Iris leaned back in her chair. Now she really needed some wine.

"Did Mama give you a hard time?" Élise asked her sister. She could tell she was upset about something before they left the house.

"Yes, she told me Beau recently moved back and she gave him my number." The waiter came by and placed their wine in front of them. Iris took a big sip. "She wants me to date him."

"If I remember correctly you had a crush on him at some point."

Iris shifted in her seat and played with her hair a little. "When I was ten. I have moved on since then."

"You never know. Seeing him again might rekindle the love," her sister said teasing her.

"Élise!"

"Sorry. Just tell Mama that you just want to be friends."

"Easier said than done. She'll probably go off on a tangent about how she was married at my age."

"Mothers." Their waiter came back and took their orders. Élise decided to change the subject after he left. "So how did work go?"

Iris took another sip of her wine before telling her sister about her day. She gave her great details about Charlotte and Élise just rolled her eyes, which made Iris laugh.

"How dare you not follow the tabloids," she said with a laugh. "Because they're the only thing that matters on this planet."

"I know, right?"

"I'm just glad you met someone who is actually nice," Élise said after taking a sip of her wine.

"Me too." Iris nodded her head. Iris glanced out the nearby window and thought back to high school. It was a difficult time for her. While she did had friends, Iris was bullied often. Some of her classmates would take advantage of her kindness. So when Charlotte mentioned about her being one of those girls it made Iris worry. Hopefully everything would be okay with Lori around. She seemed liked a tough girl. Their food finally arrived and Iris dug in.

"So," Élise said after taking a bite of her food. "You barely gave any details about Mr. Agreste. What is he like?"

Iris choked on her chicken and quickly grabbed her wine glass. She took a sip and it helped her food go down. Élise now had a smirk on her face.

"I take it he's the man of your dreams?"

"...No!" Iris replied after she was able to shallow.

"Then why did you gloss over him?"

"No reason..."

"Iris."

"Élise."

"Tell me!"

"He's handsome, alright! There. Happy?"

"Thought so," Élise and took a sip of her wine. She had smug look on her face. Iris just glared at her, which made Élise laugh. "There's nothing wrong with finding your boss attractive."

"Yes there is. What if he's married?"

"Did he have any family pictures on his desk?"

Iris thought back for a moment. Now that her sister mentioned it… no there wasn't. In fact, his office was quite barren. One would think a fashion designer would have better taste in interior design. "No."

"Then he's single."

"But still, I'm his employee. It would be very inappropriate if something ever happened between us."

"If you say so."

Iris took another bite of her food. Now she felt all flustered. She knew this would happen if she talked more about Mr. Agreste. Iris just wanted to keep those thoughts in back of her mind.

"So what is he like?" her sister asked again.

"He seems distant," Iris replied. "Charlotte calls him Mr. Cold Heart."

"Not a people person, then?"

"Yeah that's what Lori said." Iris paused for a moment before continuing. "I feel like there's more too him."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well I got him to laugh a little when I told him Papa hates him." Élise just nodded her head. "Which probably means he has a sense of humor?"

"Could be. You'll never know unless you got to know him."

"Do you think I should?"

"That's up to you."

"But you said I should!"

"All I said it was okay to find him attractive. Never said you should date the guy. Oh man, you would give Papa a heart attack if you did."

"You're right. I better just leave him alone." Élise just nodded her head.

After dinner, the sisters went separate ways. Iris returned home and found no miss calls on her answering machines. She breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped it meant that Beau had no interest in her. It was getting late so Iris decided to take a nice hot bath before going to bed.

The next morning Iris woke up to the sunlight hitting her eyes. She sat up and looked at her clock. It was ten in the morning. Iris's eyes widened and she leaped out of bed. She couldn't believe she almost overslept. Last night she didn't set her alarm clock since her photo shoot was at eleven. She thought she would be able to wake herself up.

Iris ran around her apartment getting ready. She grabbed an apple on her way out the door and decided to take the subway to work.

When she got to the office building, Iris ran to the elevator. She glanced at her wrist watch. It was quarter 'til eleven. She still had some time. The elevator arrived and she pressed the eighth floor button. The door closed shut and it took her to her floor.

When the door swung open, Iris ran out of it and headed to the dressing room. As she turned the corner Iris slammed right into a person. Iris fell backward and landed on her butt, and papers went flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out. She froze when she looked up. It was Mr. Agreste who was also was sitting on the floor.

"Well, aren't we fashionably late," he said as he was picking up the papers.

Iris just laughed nervously and began to help him. The papers caught her eye. They had designs on them. She could tell they were still in the early stages. She couldn't help but look through them. He didn't stop her. She stopped at one design of a dress and stared at it.

"Miss Desjardins, don't you have a photo shoot?" he eventually spoke up.

"Oh, right!" They both stood up and she handed him back the papers, but she didn't let go just yet. "Too many frills."

"Huh?" he looked confused.

Iris pointed to the dress design. "It has way too many frills." She then handed the papers back to him. "The wearer would drown in it."

"I see..." Mr. Agreste looked closely at the design. He then looked back up at her. "You better get going."

"Once again, I'm sorry." Iris then ran off to the dressing room.

She entered the dressing room and saw a woman standing by her vanity. She was looking at her wrist watch and was tapping her foot. Iris took a guess that she was her make up artist. She walked over to her.

"You're late," spoke the woman harshly.

"Yes, and I promise it will never happen again," Iris said.

"Sit down."

Iris obeyed and took her seat. The woman then got to work on both her hair and make up. As the woman worked on her hair, Iris's thought about her conversation with her sister last night. Would it be inappropriate to get to know him more? She was really curious about him now. If he was truly cold hearted, then how he could come up with a dress with cute frills? Or design clothes in general.

"Alright, go get dress," spoke the woman which snapped Iris out of her thoughts. She walked over to a rack and pulled out an outfit. "You are wearing this."

Iris just nodded her head and stood up. She took the outfit from her and went and got changed. After getting dress, she walked out to the set. The photographer happened to be Lori which brought some relief. She would understand her tardiness. She glanced around the room and suddenly felt her stomach drop. Charlotte was standing there having her make up artist touch up her make up.

"Hey, Iris," Lori spoke as she approached her.

"Sorry I'm late," Iris said.

"It's fine," her friend said and then lower her voice. "I'm actually finishing up Charlotte's shoot."

"Oh?" Iris was happy that she wasn't paired up with Charlotte.

Lori nodded her head. "They originally had a different photographer for her shoot. Charlotte and him got into a huge fight and it got so bad they had to call in Mr. Agreste. He had me replace the other guy.

"Then why was everyone giving me a hard time? Mr. Agreste and my make up artist."

"Because you're suppose to show up on time regardless."

Iris felt stupid for saying that.

"I'm ready, Lori," Charlotte spoke snapping her fingers. Lori returned to her photo shoot.

After the photo shoot, Charlotte walked past Iris with a smug look on her face and brushed up against her. Iris remained still and didn't look at her. She was going to take Lori's advice and ignore her. She was going to be the better person. Lori then called Iris and she walked over to begin her shoot.

The photo shoot was progressing smoothly. Iris posed the way Lori wanted her to which made great shots. She constantly had to change her clothes and hair. In the middle of the shoot Iris noticed Mr. Agreste standing against a wall. Was he watching her? He looked perplexed about something. Eventually he walked up to Lori and told her something in a low voice. Lori just nodded her head and he left the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Iris asked Lori when she faced her.

"I'll tell you after the shoot."

"Alright..." Iris then felt butterflies in her stomach. Did she do something wrong? Was it because she was late? The shoot continued and Iris did her best to keep her mind off Mr. Agreste. They had to redo a few shots due her mind drifting off.

After the photo shoot, Lori walked over to her and in a low voice. "Mr. Agreste wants to see you in his office."

"...Am I in trouble?" Iris whispered.

"I don't think so. He didn't look upset."

Iris went back to the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She then made her up to his office. The butterflies in her stomach returned as she went up the elevator. What could he want? The elevator arrived on the twelfth floor and Iris got off. The secretary told Iris that he was ready for her. Iris walked over to his office and opened the door.

When she walked inside his office, she found Mr. Agreste sitting on his couch. He had papers spilled out all over the coffee table. He had his glasses resting on the top of his head and a pencil tucked behind his right ear.

"Um, you wanted to see me, Mr. Agreste?" Iris spoke up.

"Yes," he said not looking up from his papers. "Please have a seat." He motioned her to sit right next to him.

Iris felt her heart skip a beat as she walked over to the couch. She sat down next to him and noticed the papers were the designs from earlier. Mr. Agreste grabbed one of the pieces of paper and handed it to her. She took it and noticed it was the frilly dress. He changed it so the frills were only at the bottom.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Much better. Is this a summer dress?"

"Yes. All these designs are for my summer fashion show. Unfortunately, I have a bit of a designer's block."

"Do I have something to do with this?" she asked him.

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to help me."

"But I'm just a model."

"Who used to study fashion design."

"I'm not creative enough."

"Of course you are. You have a keen eye."

Iris just looked at him and both of their eyes met. She felt her heart leap. "How would I help you?"

"Tell me if my designs need some tweaking. I would also like you to model them for me."

"I'm not sure..."

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

"Okay." Iris placed the design back on the coffee table. "I'll let you by the end of this week?"

"Sounds good."

She stood up and headed to the door. Her mind was buzzing. Iris had no idea what to think of this. She opened the door and he called out to her. She turned and looked back at him.

"You did a nice job today," he said.

Iris couldn't help, but smile at him. "Thank you." She then left the room.


	5. Decisions

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

A/N: Sorry for delay. Last week I got sick and then I kept forgetting to send this chapter to my beta reader to get edited.

* * *

Chapter Five: Decisions

Iris left his office and was a complete mess. She wasn't sure how to process any of it. Mr. Agreste actually complimented her. Twice! She walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. As she waited she started to play with her hair. She didn't understand why she felt flustered by all of this. Yes, she found him attractive, but that didn't mean she was falling for him.

A new thought crossed her mind. Was he attracted to her as well? Oh dear maybe that's why he asked her to model for him. Oh god, what if it turned into one of those trashy romance novels you find at the train station (which Iris hated to admit were her guilty pleasure)?

She shook her head and told herself to calm down. She was overreacting. Mr. Agreste just wanted her help. Iris felt flattered that he liked her sense of design. The elevator finally arrived and she got in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

The elevator took her down to the ground floor and she got off. She was done for the day so she went for a walk. It was a nice early spring day. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. Iris decided to walk all the way to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there, she bought a crepe from a vendor and sat down on a bench. She took bite of her food.

'What should I do?' she thought to herself. Helping him would allow her to get to know him more. But again, was that an okay thing to do? She bit into her crepe again. It would also be fun to design again. Maybe he could help her develop her creativity. After Iris was finish eating, she headed home. She was just going to sleep on it.

The next day, Iris arrived on time for her photo shoot. She was slightly out of it. It took her awhile to fall asleep last night. She just sat at her vanity while her makeup artist got her ready for the shoot. She let out a yawn. Why was it so hard come up with answer? She needed help.

Despite being out of it Iris's photo shoot went smoothly. After changing back into her clothes, Iris was greeted by Lori.

"Want to get lunch?" she asked.

"Sure." An idea hit her. Lori seemed reliable. Maybe she could help. "I know a cafe that has good sandwiches."

"Sounds great."

The girls then left the office building and walked down a few blocks until they got to the cafe. Since it was warmer out today they decided to sit outside. They chatted a bit before the waiter came by and took their orders. Iris was wondering when she should ask her for help. She didn't want to come off as needy.

Lori beat her to it. "So what did Mr. Agreste want yesterday? You didn't get into trouble did you?"

Iris shook her head. "Everything is fine." She then explained the whole situation.

"Oh, wow. I never thought I'd see the day Mr. Agreste would ask for help."

"Is he really that bad?"

"No. Like I said he isn't cold hearted. He just keeps to himself. I think he just buries himself in his work."

"Do you think I should help him?" Iris paused for a moment. "I really want to get to know him. I'm just afraid it would be inappropriate."

"I don't think so. Look at this way, it's a project your boss is assigning you. Nothing more. Mr. Agreste doesn't seem interested in women."

"Really?"

"There have been women who flirted with him in the past. He flat out ignored them."

"Oh wow."

"Yep. You can't blame them. He is good looking. How can you resist?"

Iris laugh nervously. Lori picked up on that.

"Hmm by any chance are you attracted to him? Is that why you want to get to know him more?"

"No!" Iris was bright red.

"You do! Admit it!" she was now smirking at her friend.

"Okay I am! But that's not the reason."

"Then what is it?"

Iris was quiet for a moment, searching for a reason. She knew there was more to him. It was like he was wearing a mask. And she wanted to uncover it because... she wanted to be his friend. Yes. The more she thought about it the more she realized he looked lonely. He needed a friend. "I want to be his friend. So would it be bad if I used this project to get closer to him?"

"Of course not! Just remember to keep things professional while at work."

Iris smiled. "Thanks, Lori. I think I will take him up on his offer then."

Their food finally arrived and they moved on to other conversation topics. After lunch, Lori and Iris returned to work. Iris was done for the day, but Lori still had more photo shoots. Iris wanted to tell Mr. Agreste her answer. Hopefully he was in his office. They rode in the elevator together until Lori got off on her floor and Iris eventually got off on her floor.

Iris walked over to the secretary and asked her if Mr. Agreste was available. The secretary told her that he has been in meeting all morning and wasn't sure when he would be back.

"Would you like to leave a message for him?" she asked Iris.

"No. That's fine. I'll come back tomorrow." Iris turned and walked back over to the elevator. She pressed the button for down and waited. She hung her head low. Iris was excited to tell him her answer. Now she had to wait a whole day. She heard the door open and she walked inside. Iris did not pay attention as she walked and she ran right into someone.

"Sorry!" she looked up and saw it was Mr. Agreste. Iris took a step back so they both could get off. She started to laugh. "We really should stop meeting like this."

"Agreed." he was actually smiling a little.

"I have an answer for you," she said.

"Lets talk about it my office then." Mr. Agreste headed straight to his office. Iris was following right behind him. The door closed behind them and they took a seat on his couch. The coffee table was still covered with sketches.

"I've decided to help you," she said the moment they sat down.

"Excellent," he said. "I'll need you three times a week. So what works for you?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?"

Mr. Agreste nodded his head. "Is after five alright?"

"Sure. Do I meet you here?"

"No. We'll be working at my house."

"A house? A detached house?"

"Yes. Last year there was a piece of property on sale near the Eiffel Tower. It was an old apartment complex. I bought it and tore it down to build my house."

"How big is it?"

"It's quite big. I needed a design studio."

"Oh, wow you have a studio?" Iris looked impressed. She always wanted her own space to sew. Sadly, she lived in a typical Parisian apartment. She only had one room and had to sew in living room.

Mr. Agreste studied her for a second before continuing. "Yes. Here is my address." he jotted it down on one of his sheets of paper and handed it to her.

Iris took it and read it. "So, are we starting tomorrow?"

"Yes. Miss Desjardins, the reason we're doing it at my house is because I want no one to see these designs yet. You must promise me you won't tell anyone about them."

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." She smiled at him. She wasn't counting Lori seeing how he didn't tell her not to tell people she was helping him. Lori was going to be the only person that knew. If word got out around here that she was going over to his place things could get ugly.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Iris stood up and left his office. She then made her way home. It had been a long day.

Later that evening, Iris was sitting in her living room sewing a skirt. Despite quitting school Iris, still loved to make clothes. She would buy patterns from craft stores but put her own spin on them. She just wasn't good enough to constantly come up with her own designs. Well in her opinion. When she was looking for more thread, her phone rang. Iris placed her skirt down on the chair's arm and went into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Iris!" said in excited voice.

"Who is this?" She could tell it was male voice.

"It's me, Beau."

"Oh! Beau! You sound different." Iris laughed slightly.

"Well, I hit puberty after I left. So, how you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Alright. Sorry I didn't call you sooner. I had a major test to study for earlier this week."

"You're in medical school, right?" She was trying to remember what her mother told her.

"Correct. So I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner sometime. Play catch up? Your mother told me you became a model."

"Yeah I just started this week."

"So how about it?"

"Sure," Iris replied. "How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

They then agreed on a place and time before she hung up. Iris went back into the living room and continued sewing. It would be nice to see Beau again, but a part of her also

didn't want to see him again. It was as if something else took a hold of her mind. Or maybe it was her heart.


	6. Conversations

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had massive writer's block that struck me in the middle of this chapter. If you want to keep updated follow my ML fanfic blog peahawkforever! P.S I suck at describing clothes.

Chapter Six: Conversations

It was Friday and Iris was riding a cab over to Mr. Agreste's house. She wondered what his house was like. Hopefully it was more lively than his office. The man seriously needed a decorator. A plant or just anything that wasn't black!

The cab pulled up to Mr. Agreste's house. Iris paid the driver and stepped out of the car. She found herself standing in front of a tall gate. She could see the house through it. Iris was taken back a bit. The house was huge. She walked over to the gate and found it was unlocked. Iris pushed it open and walked through the courtyard. Was it really necessary to live in such a big house?

Iris walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She glanced around some more as she waited. At least he had nice landscaping. The door swung open and there he was dressed up like he was still at work. Which Iris didn't mind. Men always looked good in suits. He let her in and just like his office everything was black. She just looked around and frowned.

"You live in a dull house for someone who's a designer," she said jokingly.

"I'm a fashion designer not an interior designer," he retorted, not amused with her joke.

She rolled her eyes. Looked like he couldn't take a joke. Which was odd since he made a fashion pun when they ran into each other on her first day.

Mr. Agreste studied her for a second. He wasn't sure what to make of her. He just headed up the stairs. "Follow me." Iris follow right behind him. He led her to a big room which was his studio. It had huge windows which allowed sunlight to fill the room. Shelves were up against every wall lined with fabric. He had a drafting board, a sewing machine, mannequins, etc. He had everything she would expect. Iris had died and gone to heaven.

"So, that dress you corrected the other day. I made it and would like you to try it on."

"Alright."

He handed her the dress. "Behind that door is a bathroom." Mr. Agreste motioned toward the door.

Iris nodded her head and went into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. Iris held up the dress and looked over it. It was a long pastel pink dress. The dress had straps and had white frills at the bottom. She got undressed and laid her clothes on the counter.

Iris slipped into the dress. She looked at herself for a moment. She did a little twirl. It looked cute on her. She liked it a lot. Iris left the bathroom and found Mr. Agreste sitting at his drafting board. He was working on some sketches. She could tell he was really passionate about his work.

"I'm ready."

He turned and looked at her. Mr. Agreste had his glasses on his head. He moved them back onto his face. Again he studied her.

She noticed him staring at her. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she teased him. Iris then quickly looked away. She felt embarrassed. She just flirted with her boss.

Mr. Agreste cleared his throat. His cheeks were slightly red. "How does the dress feel? You seem to be built like my other models so I went with those measurements." He shifted in his seat trying to compose himself.

"It feels fine.." She still didn't look at him. "But it's a little loose in the shoulder straps."

"I can fix that." He grabbed some pins from a bowl and got up from his seat. He walked behind her and started to pin back the straps. They both were silent until he was finished. "How does that feel?"

"Better.." Iris stuttered a little. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. He touched her shoulders.

He just nodded his head and went over to one of his shelves. He pulled out some lace. "If you haven't noticed the frills at the bottom are missing some layers."

She looked down at the dress. He was right. The frills at the bottom didn't look like the sketch.

"I'm going to add the second layer to see what you think."

"Alright.."

He grabbed some thread and a needle from a drawer. Mr. Agreste then came back over to her. He kneeled down on the ground and got to work. He was sewing on the extra frills. It was now silent.

Iris looked out the window as he worked. The sun was slowly starting to set. The lights of Paris were coming on. She could see the Eiffel Tower from a short distance. Iris then looked back at him. He had his glasses on top of his head again. He must be near sided. Should she ask him that? She needed to break the ice somehow. That would be a stupid thing to ask. Iris looked back out the window then back at him. "Nice view." That was less stupid, right?

"It's why I built my house here," he replied without looking up. He grew quiet again.

Iris internally sighed. So much for that. He must hate small talk. God what was with him? There had to be something they could talk about. She glanced out the window again. After much deep thought, she finally came up something. They both liked fashion so why not talk about it? "I started to sew, when I was eight years old."

"Oh?" he actually looked up at her. His eyes were shining brightly without his glasses on.

Iris smiled a little. She had grabbed his attention. He must not like talking about himself. "Yes. My father taught me."

He just nodded his head and went back to sewing.

"I struggled at first," Iris continued. She chuckled a bit. "I constantly pricked my fingers with the needle."

Again he just nodded his head.

She frowned. So much for that. He wasn't as interested as she thought. Without thinking she crossed her arms and pouted.

The dress shifted a bit, when she crossed her arms. He looked up and saw her pouting. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Iris looked away.

"But you're pouting."

"I was just trying to start a conversation," she explained. "If we're working together we might as well get to know each other." she looked back at him.

"Hmm," he just replied and went back to sewing. He was in deep thought.

A piece of hair flew into Iris's face. She blew it away in frustration.

"I was just being polite and listening to your story," he said. "No need to be overemotional."

Iris kicked herself. "Sorry.. I get frustrated easily."

"I can tell."

"Should I continue my story..?" maybe he was interested.

"If you want." he went back to sewing.

Iris looked back at the view trying to think back to her childhood. "After sewing, I learned how to knit. But it wasn't until my father took me to work that I fell in love with fashion. And that's about it.." She laughed. "It's not an exciting story."

"I thought it was."

"When did you start sewing?"

Mr. Agreste was quiet.

Iris fidgeted. Was that wrong for her to ask?

"When I was ten," he finally answered.

Iris just nodded her head. She decided to drop the conversation. She wanted to ask him more, but she could tell he didn't want to talk about it. She could see something in his eyes before he answered.

It was quiet between them for the rest of the evening. The only time there was any conversation it was over the dress. It was mainly about the frills. They debated how much was needed seeing how it looked different from the sketch. Sometimes things looked better drawn.

When it was time to go, Iris went back into the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. She just hung the dress up on a hook which was behind the door. She left and Mr. Agreste walked her down to the front door. As they walked Iris noticed he was deep in thought. The look on his face showed he was debating about something.

"Thank you for today," he said when they arrived at the front door. He opened up for her.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "I think we made a lot of progress today." she wished she made more progress with befriending him.

"Yes we did. I think lace at the bottom is a much better idea than frills."

"What can I say I'm a fashion genius." she gave him a goofy look.

Mr. Agreste smiled a little. "Well, goodnight."

"Night." Iris stepped out the door and before she made it to the stairs he called out to her. She turned and looked back at him.

"I wasn't interested in fashion until high school," he said.

She just stared at him wide eye. Was that what he was debating himself earlier? She made more progress than she thought. Iris just smiled at him. "I would love to hear more about it."

Mr. Agreste debated about this for a brief moment. "Would you like to get coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure," Iris replied eagerly.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night!"

Mr. Agreste closed the door. Iris left the courtyard and stood by the curb waiting for her ride home. She had a stupid grin on her face. She was actually getting somewhere with him. Iris didn't understand why it made her heart beat fast. Could she be? She shook her head. It was harmless attraction, nothing more.

The next morning Iris woke up. She giggled to herself as she thought about her plans for today. She was going to see him outside of a work setting. He probably dressed the same, but he could be more open.

She got out of bed and got ready for the day. As she was taking a shower Iris remembered she made plans with Beau. She wanted to hit herself with her shampoo bottle. How could have she forgotten? Now what she could do? She didn't want to cancel on either of them. She was meeting Beau for dinner at eight so hopefully Mr. Agreste would want to get coffee earlier in the day.

When Iris stepped out of the shower, she heard her phone ring. She left her bathroom and picked up the phone that was in her bedroom. "Hello?"

"Miss Desjardins," Mr. Agreste replied.

"Good morning," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning. I hope you're well."

"I am. You?"

"I'm good."

There was an awkward silence. Iris started to play with her hair.

"So is one o'clock okay with you?" Mr. Agreste broke the silence.

"Oh, yes!"

"Alright then. Where do you live?"

"Where do I live?"

"Yes, so I can pick you up."

"We're driving there?"

"Of course," he said like it was no big deal. "The place I have in mind is clear across the city, and I refuse to take public transportation."

Iris was trying not to laugh at him. The way he said it was funny. He sounded like an old man.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry," she said and then proceeded to tell him where she lived.

"I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye." Iris hung up the phone. She was relieved they were meeting early in the afternoon. That gave her plenty of time to be with him.

Precisely at one o'clock there was a knock at the door. Iris opened it and greeted Mr. Agreste. Like she thought, he was wearing a suit and tie. They left Iris's apartment and got into his car.

It was a really nice car. Iris understood why he wanted to drive. It had a very sleek look to it. The car was black on both the inside and the outside. It had all leather material. Mr. Agreste beat Iris to the passenger door and opened it for her. She thanked him and slid into her seat. He closed the door for her. Iris took a deep breath. Did that mean something or was he just being a gentleman? When Mr. Agreste got into the car they took off.

On the way there, Iris looked out her window. She was trying to come up with good topics. It didn't help that she barely knew him. All she knew was he started to sew at the age of ten and got into fashion in high school. She hoped that he would tell her how he got into fashion. She looked at him in the corner of her eye. She did tell him she wanted to hear more. Iris returned her gaze to the window.

The coffee shop was fairly crowded, but they managed to find a table by a window. Iris took her seat across from him. A server came by and took their orders. Iris wondered if she had to pay for her drink. This wasn't a date. There was an awkward silence, and Iris was trying not to play with her hair.

"So, you like coffee?" she asked him. It was a stupid thing to ask, but someone had to start the conversation.

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. I like tea too."

"Same."

"I pretty much like every kind."

"I only like black tea."

Iris just nodded her head. The server came by with their drinks. She grabbed her cup and took a sip. Well that went nowhere. If she asked him any similar questions she would get the same answers. She set her cup down. Iris was slightly annoyed. You ask someone out and you don't even make an effort to talk?

"You look annoyed," Mr. Agreste said. He hadn't touch his coffee yet.

"I do?"

"You're very easy to read."

"Oh," Iris was lost with words. How should she respond to that?

"Sorry, I'm not the most engaging person," he said taking a sip of his drink.

He figured out what was wrong? "It's okay. I'm used to being around talkative people. So this is new to me."

"Miss. Desjardins," he said and placed his cup down. "You wanted to know why I took interest in fashion?"

She just nodded her head. Iris somewhat leaned forward.

"I loved to draw when I was younger, and I loved sewing of course." A brief look of sadness flashed through his eyes. Iris noticed it. "So I just put the two together."

She just nodded her head. Iris knew that wasn't a complete answer, but it was something. She decided to direct him away from his childhood. "Do you still sew?"

"Of course. I have to when making designs."

"No, I meant for fun."

He looked caught off guard. "For fun?"

"Yeah. I buy patterns from craft stores and put my own twists on them. I'm making a skirt right now."

He just shook his head and took another sip of his drink before continuing. "I just sew for work."

"Do you do anything for fun?"

"Work is my life."

Iris just stared at him. "You never give yourself free time?"

"I work out every morning."

"That doesn't count."

"How so? Taking care of one's body is very important."

"But that's still working. Do you ever watch TV? Listen to music?"

"I enjoy classical music. I listen to it while I work."

Iris just took a sip of her drink. She slowly placed the cup down and looked him straight in the eye. "Mr. Agreste, you need to lighten up."

He just stared at her, wide eyed. He was not expecting to hear that from her. His eyes softened a bit and he leaned closer to the table. He looked away as he took another sip of his coffee. "I guess you're right." If you looked closely he was slightly blushing.

Iris just smiled at him. She was glad he didn't get mad at her. Their server came by to check on them. Iris decided to order to a slice of cake. When her cake arrived, she dug in.

"Love sweets?"

"Oh yes! They taste really good with a good cup of coffee."

"I don't really care for them."

Iris took another bite before continuing. "Want a bite?"

"I'm good." He started to play with his cup. It was empty now.

"Cake is my favorite, but I also really love crepes."

"I don't like crepes."

"Stop being such a Debbie Downer."

Mr. Agreste chuckled.

Iris smiled again. She made him laugh.

When Iris was finished with her cake, they talked a little more. They ended up talking about the upcoming fashion show. She really didn't want to talk about work, but it was something. Plus, she had gotten enough out of him today. She was pleased with herself. Hopefully over time he would be more open. The sad look in his eyes indicated something happened to him in his childhood. Iris wanted to know because it could be the reason why he was like this today.

Around three, he dropped her off at her apartment complex. She just waved goodbye to him and thanked him for today. He paid for her order. Iris walked inside the building and slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. She remembered she was meeting Beau for dinner. Iris wasn't really looking forward to it anymore.


	7. Beau

Wildest Dreams:

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader:

Chapter Seven: Beau

Iris was going through her closet trying to find something to wear to dinner. She had to find something that wasn't attractive. She wanted her outfit to say we're just friends. She pulled a dress off the rack and examined it. The dress looked simple, but elegant enough to wear to dinner. It was a pastel purple. Perfect for spring. Iris walked out of her closet and changed into her dress.

She was trying to remember Beau. They knew each other since elementary school. His father was a business man. She remembered playing with him after school. He was outgoing, adventurous, and a bit of a troublemaker. Iris wondered if Beau had changed since elementary school. If he was planning to become a doctor he needed to be mature.

Iris left her apartment and headed to the restaurant. It was a couple blocks down from where she lived so she could walk to it. Since it was Saturday night, the cafes along the way were packed with people. People were sitting outside due to it actually being warm out. The colder weather was slowly coming to an end.

She arrived at the restaurant in no time. Iris stood outside waiting for Beau. She glanced at her wrist watch. She was a little early. Iris let out a sigh. Why did she say yes to this? Yes, they were friends in elementary school, but that was long time ago. He didn't bother to keep in contact with her. He probably only called her up because of her mother. Her mother could be very persuasive. If he really wanted to see her, he would have looked up her number himself.

"Iris," said an uncertain voice. Iris turned her head and saw a young man standing there. He was tall and his hair looked soft and smooth. It was light brown and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a very nice suit. "It's me, Beau." He could see she was giving him a blank stare.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't recognize you," Iris said and laughed sheepishly. "You used to be much shorter."

"Yeah, at the end of high school I went through a growth spurt." He looked her over. "Your hair is longer."

"Yep. I grew it out last year. I was thinking of getting it cut."

"No don't. It suits you." Beau flashed a charming smile.

"Thanks," Iris said and blushed slightly. They both headed into the restaurant.

The restaurant was a typical fancy restaurant. Beau had reservations so they were seated right away. Their waiter came by and they ordered their drinks. Iris relaxed in her chair. This wasn't going to be too bad. "So how was London?" Iris asked him.

"It was okay. It took awhile to adjust. I struggled speaking English so I didn't make friends right away."

"That sucks."

"Eh. Apart of it was my fault. I didn't want to move in the first place. I drove my parents mad for the first year."

"Is that why you came back here to study medicine?"

"Yes. I missed France. The only time we came back was to visit family for the holidays."

Iris frowned. "Why didn't you keep in touch?"

Beau fidgeted in his seat. You could tell he didn't want to answer her question. "I... regretted something." He mumbled hoping she didn't hear him.

"Regretted what?" Iris cocked her head.

"Oh look, our drinks are here," Beau said trying to derail the conversation.

Iris turned and saw the waiter approaching their table. She looked back at Beau and narrowed her eyes. She was upset that he wasn't going to give her a straight answer. The waiter placed her glass of wine in front of her. She took a sip and gave Beau a disapproving look. The waiter than took their orders and left.

"So what about you? What have you been up to?" he asked her ignoring the look she gave him.

"I studied fashion in New York for a year in a half." Iris took a sip of her wine. She stared at it for a few minutes before continuing. "Then in January I moved back here, and I recently became a model."

Beau nodded his head. "That's what your mother said. How's that going?"

"Good.." Iris replied as her mind wandered off. Mr. Agreste popped into her mind.

He just smiled at her. "I remember when we were kids you were always knitting stuff."

Iris quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah. Mostly scarves and hats." She laughed slightly. "I still have most of them. They're in a box somewhere. I don't know what to do with them." She looked down at her glass of wine. Again her mind started to wander.

"Could always give them away."

'I wonder if Mr. Agreste likes wine,' she thought to herself. 'That would be an interesting conversation. He probably drinks red wine. He doesn't seem like a white wine kind of person. Mr. Agreste probably drinks a boring flavor too.'

"Iris?"

'I can't believe he doesn't like crepes.'

"Iris?"

Iris took another sip of her wine. 'They're so delicious. I thought everyone liked them.'

"Iris!" Beau slightly raised his voice.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Iris felt embarrassed which turned her cheeks slightly red. "Sorry. I spaced out."

"I can tell."

"So what were we talking about?"

"You being in New York."

"Oh, right!" Iris fidgeted in her seat. Should she tell him that she quit? She never told anyone why she came back. Not even her family. Not even her sister! She did't want anyone to know that she felt embarrassed by the designs she made while studying abroad. Her classmates were clearly more talented. She felt like an outsider.

"So why did you decide to become a model instead of a designer?"

Great! Of course he would ask. No she shouldn't tell him. It wasn't his business. "I thought it would be more fun." It was a stupid lie, but it was believable.

Beau nodded his head.

She was relieved he bought it. Iris then changed the topic to something else. The rest of dinner was mostly them talking about memories. It felt nice to talk about the good old days. After dinner they stood outside the restaurant talking about music.

"Well, I better get going," Iris said. "It was nice seeing you again, Beau."

"Same," he paused for a second. "Iris, would you like to do this again some time?"

Iris hesitated. "Sure."

"Great! Do you live around here?" Beau asked not picking up on it. "I'll walk you home."

"I do, but no thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll talk to you later, Beau."

"Alright. Bye." he looked somewhat hurt.

Iris walked off and let out a sigh of relief. It was great seeing him again. She wouldn't mind hanging out with Beau, but she was worried she would lead him on. She could tell that he liked her. And she had a feeling that he liked her since they were kids and regretted not telling her. Iris arrived home and got into her PJs at once. She collapsed on her bed and hurried her head into her pillow.

As she laid there Mr. Agreste slowly entered her mind. She sat up and looked confused. Why was she thinking about him at dinner? Why was she thinking about him now? She wanted to befriend him not date him. Iris fell back into her pillow. What was wrong with her?

Sunday evening, Iris was at her parents' house for dinner. Since she got her own place, every Sunday they would have a family dinner. Iris was dreading it due to her parents' recent behavior. Fortunately, not once at dinner had they brought up work or Beau. Iris was shocked but didn't question it. Her mother just sat there complaining about one of her friends while her dad questioned her about it. Iris just ate her food while pretending to care.

After dinner, Iris and her father retired to the living room. Meanwhile her mother was getting dessert ready. Iris glanced at the clock. It was almost 8:30. She was debating about leaving. She had a good excuse. She had an early photo shoot tomorrow. Then her mother came in with a cake. She set it down on the table, and Iris saw it had 'Congratulations Iris' written on it. Iris held back a groan. She couldn't leave now.

"Iris, your father and I are so proud of you," her mother said. Her father mumbled something. "What was that, dear?"

"Yes, very proud," he replied.

Iris clenched her hands on the couch's seat cushion. He didn't mean that. The only way he would be proud if she quit her job. She looked at the cake. It looked homemade. Iris looked up at her mother with a smile. "Thanks, Mama." At least she cared about her dream.

Her mother beamed and started to cut the cake. She handed her daughter a slice. "So how was your first few days?"

"Good, actually."

"Great!" her mother handed her father a piece of a cake. She then cut herself a piece and joined Iris on the couch.

"So, what is it like?"

Iris explained photo shoots to her mother. She was surprised that she was actually interested. Most people would find it boring.

"Sounds exciting." her mother took a bite out of her cake.

"It is, actually." Iris took a bite out of her cake and smiled. She loved her mother's cooking.

"So." She inched closer to her daughter. "Did you ever meet up with Beau?"

Ugh! That was her mother's motive! Butter her up before asking her what she wanted to hear. Iris wanted to lie, but she would find out somehow. She always did. "Yes. We had dinner last night."

"Lovely! Did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

Her mother bounced in her seat. "And?"

"And what?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Nope." Iris ate more of her cake. "And it's going to stay that way."

"But, Iris."

"Mama, I don't care if he's going to be a doctor. I'm not going to marry a person because they have money."

"I just want you to be secure."

"I will, Mama. Stop worrying about me. I'm only 20."

"I got married when I was 18."

"I know. Quit reminding me."

"You're not getting any younger."

"Vivien!" Iris's father said using her mother's name. "Leave the girl alone." His little outburst did the trick. Iris's mother dropped the conversation.

Iris gave her father a look of gratitude. Only he could get her mother to shut up. She took a bite out of her cake and inched away from her mother. She ate the rest of the cake rather quickly. Iris had enough of her parents for one night. She stood up. "I think it's time I head home."

"So soon?" her mother pouted.

"I have to go in early tomorrow."

"Alright. Be careful on the way home."

"Okay, Mama." Iris left the living room and grabbed her jacket and purse from the coat closet. She poked her head back into the living room and said goodbye to her parents before heading home.

Monday evening, she was at Mr. Agreste's house. This time they were working on a different dress. Iris was sitting beside him while he was putting finishing touches on the dress.

Iris was still frazzled from the weekend. She hoped her mother wasn't going to bring up Beau again. She wondered if her father told her mother to stop after she left. Or maybe he didn't care and just told her mother to be quiet so he could eat in peace.

"You're rather quiet," said Mr. Agreste as he was sewing. He had gotten used to her chatter.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"Yesterday."

"Did something bad happened?"

"I wouldn't say bad..." Was he interested? "I had dinner with my parents last night. My mother is pushing me to get married."

"What did you say to her?"

"That I'm only 20, but then she brought up that she got married when she was 18. I don't think she'll ever get the message."

"The best thing you can do is ignore her."

"Easier said than done." Mr. Agreste held up the dress. "You finished?"

"Yes. Please go try it on. I may need to fix a few things."

Iris nodded her head. She took the dress from him and changed into it in the bathroom. When she returned, Mr. Agreste was looking at the dress. Iris just stood there. He was right. She should just ignore her mother. Iris had other things to worry about. Her lips began to curl. Like getting to know Mr. Agreste.

"Do you like wine?" she asked him.

"Will 20 questions be the norm?"

"Perhaps."

"Yes I do like wine," he replied with a smirk. He started to adjust something on the dress.

"Red or white?"

"That's not a yes or no question."

Iris just laughed.


	8. Front Cover

Wildest Dreams:

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter 8: Front Cover

It was now April and the fashion was fast approaching. Iris was able to help Mr. Agreste finish his spring/summer collection for the show. With the show coming up, the whole building was getting ready for it. Iris stopped going over to Mr. Agreste's house since he was working over time. It made her sad and she wondered if he'd ask her for more help in the future. It was her only way for her to befriend him. There was no way she was going to call him up and ask him to hang out. That would be awkward.

The night before the fashion show Iris stayed late since she was part of the show. She felt anxious about it. Anything could happen, like tripping while walking down on the runway. When they were finally done with rehearsal, Iris was getting her purse out of her locker. Nearby stood Charlotte who was watching Iris for a moment. She wasn't happy. Normally new models weren't featured in a fashion show right after being hired.

"Hello, Iris," said Charlotte as she walked over to her.

Iris internally groaned. All day Charlotte was glaring daggers at her. She just wanted to go home and go to bed. She closed the locker door and looked at her. "Hey."

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Great! Are you nervous?"

Iris fidgeted. She didn't want to be honest with her. "No."

Charlotte just laughed. "You are a terrible liar! It's okay to be nervous."

"What do you want Charlotte?" Iris folded her arms across her chest. There had to be a reason why she was talking to her. They hadn't really been on good terms since elevator ride. Iris ignoring her had angered Charlotte, so lately she had been making rude comments toward her.

"Oh, come now! I just wanted to give you words of encouragement."

Iris's eyebrow raised. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" She gave her a fake smile. "I'm very happy for you. You're the first new hire to be a part of the show. Normally, Mr. Cold Heart doesn't put a new model in until after a year of being hired."

"Oh.." Iris tried not blush. He had to have a reason to put her in.

"So, what's your secret?"

"My secret?"

"Yeah. How did you get picked?"

Iris blinked. So that was what Charlotte wanted. To know if something was happening between her and their boss. Iris decided to remain cool. "I guess I'm just a natural." She walked away and left the building where the fashion show was being held.

She stood outside waiting for a cab. Iris rubbed her shoulder. Despite it being spring the night air was still chilly. She felt silly for not bringing a coat. Iris let out a sigh. She had no idea new models were never picked to walk on the runway. She wondered if the other models thought the same thing as Charlotte. Iris shook her head. She shouldn't worry about this. Who cared what they thought? Mr. Agreste picked her because she earned it. Right?

Iris looked at her wrist watch. Where was her cab? She called for one before she grabbed her purse. That was 15 minutes ago. Well, it was Friday night so they might be busy. A car suddenly pulled up in front of Iris, but it wasn't a cab. It was Mr. Agreste. The window rolled down.

"Why are you standing out here?" Mr. Agreste asked. He was always straight to the point.

Iris leaned through the window. "Just waiting for a cab."

"Get in. I'll drive you home."

"Oh no, that's fine!" She felt flustered all of the sudden.

He didn't take no for answer. Mr. Agreste leaned forward and opened the passenger's door. Iris took a step back as the door opened. She then got in and buckled up. Mr. Agreste drove away. He looked at her. "Where's your coat?"

"At home. I didn't think I would need it."

"Don't you watch the weather?"

"Not all the time."

"Well you should."

"Okay, dad," she answered. Mr. Agreste just rolled his eyes. Iris noticed and laughed. "It was a joke."

"I know."

"Someone needs to lighten up," Iris said still laughing.

"I'm sorry that I like being prepared."

"Sometimes you just have to go with the flow." Iris looked out the window. God, she missed spending time with him. She then looked at the clock on the dashboard. It was only 10 o'clock. Since they were together. "Would you like to stop and get some coffee?"

They stopped at the red light and he looked at her. "Sure."

Iris smiled at him.

When the light turned green, Mr. Agreste drove off. They traveled down the road until they spotted a cafe. He parked the car and got out. They then walked to the cafe and went inside. They grabbed a seat by the window and placed their order. Iris looked around. There weren't many people here.

"So what made you want to get coffee?" he asked her.

She shrugged and looked back at him. "I thought it sounded good. Also I'm not tired so I'm in no hurry to get home."

"I'm not tired either." He said. A waiter came by and brought their coffee.

"Are your nervous about tomorrow?" she asked him as she grabbed her cup and took a sip.

"I suppose."

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't be ashamed of your feelings."

"Are you nervous?"

Iris just took a sip of her coffee. She didn't want to admit it to him either.

"And I'll take that as a yes." He just waved his hand. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so.." She took another sip of her drink. "I bet you can't wait for this to be over."

He just nodded his head. Mr. Agreste was staring out the window.

Iris looked down at her drink. She wanted to ask him why he picked her to be in the show, but she wasn't sure if she should. It was probably none of her business. She probably stood out among the others. Iris took a sip of her drink. It wasn't like he was playing favorites or he had a thing for her. Iris ended up choking on her drink at the thought.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Uh, yes," she replied. She coughed a little and took another sip of her coffee to help clear her throat. Iris's face was beat red.

Mr. Agreste raise his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she replied as she recovered.

Why on earth would she think such a thing? Mr. Agreste had no interest in women. Also it would be very inappropriate for them to date!

"If you say so," he said.

"So what are you going to do now that the fashion show is almost over?" she asked him, trying to change the subject. Iris wondered if her face was still red.

"Probably plan for my fall and winter collection."

"Which seasons do you like to design for?"

"Spring and summer. I hate the winter."

"Aw. Every season has its pros and cons."

"How is winter enjoyable?"

"You get bundled up under the covers by a fire."

He just drank his coffee.

"Playing in the snow."

"I hate the snow."

Iris just rolled her eyes. "Well aren't you the life of the party."

"Sorry."

"Joking again."

"I know."

"Do you like skiing? The winter is filled with fun sports."

"Never been and I have no interest."

"I love to ski. My family goes every winter."

He just nodded his head.

"Skiing is very popular. You should have a skiing line."

"I never thought about doing a sports line." he looked thoughtful.

Iris's eyes beamed. "I'm sure people would buy sports clothes. Bathing suits for sure!"

"I'll think about it."

"Do you like swimming?"

"Yes."

"Finally! Something you like." She laughed.

Mr. Agreste smiled a little.

They sat there and talked for a few more hours. Mr. Agreste paid for the bill and took her home. He pulled up right in front of her apartment building. Iris unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride," she said and looked at him.

"You're welcome."

Iris said goodbye and got out of the car. She went inside her apartment building and heard his car drive away. She blushed. Was he making sure she got in alright? She just shook her head and went upstairs to her apartment.

Iris woke up in bed Sunday morning. The fashion show was a complete blur. It was like it didn't even happen. She was happy that she didn't make a fool of herself. She didn't trip down the runway! So it was success to her.

Iris stared up at the ceiling. Two questions were still burning in her mind. Why did Mr. Agreste put her in the show? And will he still want her help? Iris sighed and rolled over. She felt stupid for not asking him either of these questions Friday night.

She didn't get a chance to talk to him personally last night. He was too busy making sure everything was prefect. Then after the show, the media was all over him. Iris squeezed her pillow. She wondered if she could talk to him tomorrow. He may be busy, but it was a worth a try.

Iris finally got out of bed. She walked over to her windows and pulled up the blinds to let sunlight in. It was a beautiful morning, so she decided to go for a walk.

After getting ready, Iris walked out of her apartment door. She stepped outside and wandered around until she discovered a park. When she entered the park, Iris noticed a pond and walked over to it. It was filled with ducks. She watched them for a bit before continuing her walk.

She walked along the path enjoying the peaceful morning. There were many people walking and running past her. She heard the sound of ducks and she stopped. Iris looked to her right and saw a mother duck coming out of a bush. Behind her were her babies. They were all chirping as they made their way to the pond. Iris smiled. They were so cute!

She continue to walk, but she was still looking back at the baby ducks. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a runner who was in the middle of drinking some water.

She gasped in shock. "I'm sorry!" The runner turned and it happened to be Mr. Agreste. Iris felt flustered. "Ah! It's you!"

"We seem to bump into each other quite often," Mr. Agreste said ignoring her rudeness.

She just nodded her head. Iris was shocked to see him in casual clothes. She remembered him saying he worked out, but she didn't picture him as a runner. "Like to run?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"No. I hate running."

"Oh, wow something you hate," he said teasing her.

"Hey!" she pouted slightly.

Mr. Agreste actually chuckled. "I win this round."

Iris couldn't resist a smile. "Don't runners normally run early in the morning?"

"I had a late start. I was up late working last night."

She stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't you ever take a break?"

"Occasionally, but something needed to be fixed last night."

"Oh?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Have a good day, Miss. Desjardins." he then ran off.

Iris just stood there confused. What would she see tomorrow? Did that mean she could still come over to help him? She sighed. Whatever it was, he wanted to surprise her. Iris liked surprises.

The next morning Iris got up for work. She was excited for the surprise. She couldn't figure out what it could be. She left her apartment complex and headed to the subway. Recently, she had switched to riding the subway because it was warmer outside.

She walked down into the subway and one of the newsstands that she passed caught her eye. Iris stopped and picked up a magazine. It was Mr. Agreste's magazine and she suddenly figured out the surprise. Iris was on the front cover.

She was in shock. Charlotte was supposed to be on the front cover. Friday, she was boasting about it. Prior to the fashion show they had photo shoots that feature the spring/summer collection. Why did Mr. Agreste change his mind? She hid her face behind the magazine. What if he did like her? Her heart started pounding at the thought.

"Are you going to buy that?" asked the worker behind the newsstand. He didn't look thrilled.

"Oh, um," Iris replied coming out of her daze. It took her second to register his question. "Yes." she pulled out her wallet and handed him the exact change. She then went on her way.

As she walked to her platform Iris couldn't keep her eyes off of the front cover. It made her feel happy regardless of the reason behind it. She stopped on the platform and flipped through the pages of the magazine as she waited.

When Iris arrived at work, people actually congratulated her on making front cover. She just smiled and thanked them. Iris stood in front of the elevator. It was nice that people were done staring at her liked she had three heads. She looked down at the magazine.

"Someone's becoming a star," said Lori who was now standing behind her. She jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. Lori just laughed.

"Thanks," Iris said and looked at her friend. "It was a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sure Charlotte is pissed." Lori laughed even harder.

Iris froze. She didn't think about the red head's reaction. Fear slightly took over her. "Do you think she'll do something to me?" The elevator finally arrived. The girls entered and hit their respective floors and the door closed.

"Um, she could. So watch your back."

"Ugh. She's already mad at me for being in the show. Apparently, new models aren't featured in fashion shows."

"No. Mr. Agreste likes to see what they are capable of. Maybe helping him made him see potential in you sooner." Iris crumpled the magazine in her hands. Lori noticed and a smirk appeared on her face. "Or maybe he has a thing for you."

"What!?" Iris nearly screamed. Her face was red.

Lori just laughed. "I kid."

"Nothing is happening between us!" Iris was shaking. "We're just acquaintances!"

Her friend just stared at her for a second. "You sure about that?"

She just nodded her head. They arrived on her floor first and the door opened up. She quickly stepped off. She was so done with this conversation.

"Iris," said Lori.

Iris looked back at her.

"Mr. Agreste seems happier since he met you." The door then closed.

Iris was frozen in place. He was happier? Now that she thought about it, he did seem less cold. There was actual warmth in his eyes. She shook her head. That did not mean anything. They were becoming friends. Yes, friends! Iris slowly made her way to the dressing room.

For the next three hours Iris was in a photo shoot. It was hard to stay focus. Mr. Agreste would not leave her thoughts. She kept telling herself there was nothing going on between them. After the photo shoot, she made her way back to the dressing room. As she waited for the elevator Nathalie approached her. She had something in her hands.

"Iris," she said.

"Oh, hi, Nathalie," Iris said and gave her a smile. She turned her body to face her.

"I have a note for you from Mr. Agreste," she said and returned the smile as she handed her the note.

Iris took it and just stared at it. The note was sealed in an envelope. She did not open it.

"He apologizes for not being able to talk to you in person. He's trapped in a meeting today." For whatever reason she looked pleased about this.

"It's fine," Iris said and looked back up at her.

"I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Nathalie then walked away.

Iris looked back at the note. What could it be? The elevator arrived and she got on. There was only one way to find out. She hit the button for the dressing room and the door closed. Iris then opened the note and read it.

 _Miss Desjardins,_

 _The fashion show was a success. I would like you to continue helping me. Please come over to my house on the same days and time. Thank you for all your help._

 _Gabriel Agreste_

She felt her lips curl into a huge grin as she read the note. The elevator arrived on her floor and she got off. Iris was ecstatic! She would still be able to see him on a regular basis! But wait. Why didn't he ask her yesterday? Maybe he was waiting for the news coverage on the fashion show. Or he wanted it to be part of the surprise? Oh well, he still wanted her help and that was all that mattered.

Iris entered the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She was done for the day. She walked over to a locker to get out her purse. When she approached the locker, Charlotte was standing right there blocking her. Iris felt like the sky was crashing down. Charlotte looked like she was going to murder her.

"Who do you think you are!?" She nearly screamed. The other girls who were in the room were now staring at them. "It's one thing to get into the show, but another thing to take my spot on the front cover!" she shoved her copy of the magazine in her face.

Iris took a deep breath. She wasn't going to let this girl intimidate her. She had every right to be in the show and on the front cover. She just gave her a little smirk. "I guess Mr. Agreste has better tastes now." She just pushed Charlotte aside so she could get to her locker. She grabbed her purse and closed the door. Iris then walked off.

Charlotte laughed at her. "We'll see about that!"

Iris stopped and looked back at her.

"You'll regret those words," the red head said with a smug look on her face.

Iris said nothing and went home.

Since it was Monday Iris went over to Mr. Agreste's house. She put Charlotte's little outburst in the back of her mind. Whatever she was planning, Iris was not going to quit her job. When she walked up to the front door, Iris rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait for long. Mr. Agreste opened the door and greeted her. They then walked to his design room.

"I haven't gotten a chance to come up with any ideas for the collection," he explained. "So today we're just brainstorming."

"Alright," Iris said with a smile.

They entered the room.

"Oh, I have something for you. I'll be right back." He then left.

Iris was puzzled. What could it be? She walked over to the windows and looked out at the view. She watched the city lights turning on.

"Miss Desjadins," Mr. Agreste said.

She jumped and turned around. She didn't hear him return. He looked concerned about something. "Is there something wrong?"

"You have gum in your hair."

Iris's eyes widened. She then placed her hand on the back of her hair felt something sticky. How did she get gum in her hair!? She didn't chew gum! Then it dawned on her. Charlotte. She always chewed gum. She must have put it in her hair when she was getting stuff out of her locker. "I guess I do.."

Mr. Agreste motioned her to the chair in front of the drafting board. Iris walked over to it and sat down. She felt so embarrassed by this. How would she explain it to him? She was positive it was Charlotte, but she had no proof and the other girls in room wouldn't support for her. They were too afraid of Charlotte. Mr. Agreste now stood behind her with a pair of scissors.

"I'll do my best to get it out," he said. "Or would rather go to a salon?"

"No it's fine," she said.

"How did you get gum in your hair?" He was now carefully snipping around it.

"I'm not sure.."

"Do you chew gum?"

"No.."

Mr. Agreste frowned.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

She could tell he wasn't pleased with her answer. "So the fashion show was a success?" The best thing to do was to change the topic.

"Yes it was. Thank you for your help."

Iris smiled slightly. Now would be a good time get to answers. "Why did you put me in the show? I heard new models normally aren't chosen."

"Because you're a natural."

Iris broke out laughing. Her excuse to Charlotte was the truth!

"What?" he looked puzzled.

"Oh, nothing."

Mr. Agreste frowned again. "No. Tell me."

Iris fidgeted in her seat. "Forget it."

"Does it have something to do with the gum?" He eyed her a moment suspiciously.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

"Got it," he said. He put the used gum into a tissue.

She turned around in her chair to face him. "Thank you. Does it look bad?"

"No. Luckily, you have enough hair to hide the gap."

Iris breathed in relief.

He stared at her for a few more minutes. "Does it also have to do with the fact I put you on the front cover?"

Iris fidgeted more and started to play with her hair.

Mr. Agreste tossed the tissue into the trash can nearby. "I'll take that as a yes."

She bit her lip.

"So what happened?"

"Oh, just typical girl drama. That's all." Iris still didn't want to tell him about Charlotte. He may believe her, but she would still need proof.

"I see," he said and then sighed. "I'm the boss. You can tell me anything."

"I know, but again don't worry about it. I don't have proof anyway."

He didn't look pleased, but decided to drop it. Mr. Agreste then pulled something out of his pocket and placed into her hand. "This is my house key. That way, when you come over you can just let yourself in."

Iris looked down at the key. She wasn't expecting this. Today was filled with surprises. "Alright. Thank you."

"Let's get started. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Iris replied as she put the key into her purse.

"I'll be right back." he left the room again.

She got up from the chair and walked over to a couch. She sat down on it and made herself comfortable. He returned shortly and placed the tea tray down on the coffee table. Mr. Agreste then grabbed a notebook and a pen off of his drafting board and joined Iris on the couch.

"What do you love about fall and winter?"

"Scarves! I love to wear scarves. So how about scarves that will match your outfits?"

He just nodded his head and wrote it down.

Iris poured herself some tea and sipped it. She still had one more question to ask him. She looked back at him. "Why did you put me on the front cover?"

He looked startled by her question.

"Is that why you worked late Saturday?"

"Yes."

"So why did you?"

He shrugged.

"Because I'm a natural?"

He just chuckled. "No."

"Then what is it?"

He fidgeted in his seat.

Iris could tell he didn't want to give her an answer. She just smiled at him. "I also think long coats are a good idea."

He wrote it down. She could tell he was happy she changed the conversation.


	9. Heat In The Night

Wildest Dreams:

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter 9: Heat In The Night

It was now July and Paris was going through a bit of a heat wave. Iris was spending her Thursday night with Beau. She had hung out with Beau a handful of times since their dinner date back in March. Lately, it had become really noticeable that Beau liked her. Iris, not wanting to confront him about it, tried her best to show him she was not interested. She would flat out ignore his flirting and pay for her own food or drinks, etc. Sadly, he hadn't gotten the message.

In reality she should feel the same. Iris did like him, when they were kids. They had similar interests and were both outgoing. Beau was charming, funny, and engaging. The prefect type for most girls.

They were standing outside of a bar which was about a 20-minute walk from Iris's apartment. They'd been arguing about him walking her home for about five minutes.

"Please let me walk you home," said Beau once again.

"You worry too much," Iris said. She gave him a look of annoyance. "I'll talk to you later."

"But, Iris."

She sighed. If she let him, then it would send more wrong singles but this was getting annoying. "Alright."

"Really?" Beau looked pleased with himself.

"Yes." They both walked down the sidewalk heading toward her apartment. Iris kept the conversation to small talk to keep showing her annoyance with him. She hoped that would give him a clue. But she could tell he was being oblivious to it. She knew what she had to do, but she hated hurting people.

When they got to her apartment building, she said goodbye and just walked into the entrance closing the door right behind her. Iris walked up the stairwell and looked back. He didn't follow her and she sighed in relief. Iris got up to her floor and walked into her apartment.

She threw her purse on to the counter and went her bedroom. Iris got dressed for bed and tried to go sleep, but her mind was buzzing. She sat up and reached for her phone. Iris glanced over at her clock. It was only 10:30. Lori should still be awake, right? Iris dialed her number anyway and it rang two times before Lori picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lori, hi! It's me Iris. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I need your help."

"It's fine, Iris. What's up?"

"Well, I hung out with Beau tonight and he's still oblivious."

Lori sighed. She had been telling Iris for months to ditch him. "You need to be honest with him."

"I know, I know." she started to play with her hair. "But it's hard to tell him that I just want to be friends."

"And like I said, it will hurt him but he'll move on. I think it's easier for guys to move on from their crushes."

Iris nodded her head. She remembered a guy she dated in New York. Tony. He called it off when she told him she was going back to Paris. Tony didn't want a long distance relationship, and he didn't want to move to another country. She didn't blame him, but it hurt. It took her all of January to get over it. Then again, the guy Élise dated before Jonathan broke up with her and she got over it within a week. So maybe everyone was just different? "I'm not sure, Lori."

"Did his feelings easily get hurt when you were kids?"

"No."

"So there."

Iris curled the phone cord in her finger. "I'm being silly."

"No, I understand how you feel. Love isn't easy."

"You got that right." Iris lean back against her pillows and let out a small laugh. "So all I should say is let's be friends. I did like you when we were kids, but that was a long time ago and I've gotten over it."

"Yes."

"Okay. I can do this." Iris smiled, but it slowly faded away when she remembered something. "What if he asks me if there's someone else?" She just remembered that happening to a character in one of the trashy romance novels.

"You answer, no." Lori then laughed. "Or you could say you're seeing Mr. Agreste."

Iris gasped. "Lori, I do not like him!"

"I know, I know." Her friend was still laughing at her.

"Good! Now stop teasing me!"

"I'm sorry, but you guys do look like a couple."

"We are not! We're just um.. um..." Iris felt her face turning red.

"Acquaintances?"

"Yes.." She was trying not stutter. What was wrong with her?

Lori sighed. "Iris, aren't you guys friends yet? I mean, you've been going over to his house helping him with his designs since March. Like I said, Mr. Agreste seems happier."

"I don't know." Iris sat up. "It's complicated. I mean, we haven't address each other by our first names yet." She paused. "Is he really happier?"

"Yes. He's more pleasant to be around when he comes to photo shoots. I also heard the same thing from some of his designers."

Iris was quiet and leaned back into her pillows. Did she really make him happier? He was more open to her and their conversations were fun. She smiled at the thought of it.

"Iris?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I spaced out."

"Thinking about him?"

"No!"

Lori laughed.

"Lori, stop."

"Okay I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Iris. I need to go to bed."

"Alright. Night."

"Night," said Lori and then hung up the phone.

Iris placed the phone back down on the receiver and let out a heavy sigh. She then went back under the covers and rest her head on the pillow. She did not like Mr. Agreste. They were becoming friends and nothing more. She rolled over on her side. Now he wouldn't leave her mind. Mr. Agreste was an interesting man. He was quiet, reserved, smart, funny (in his own way), charming, creative, and handsome. Ugh! What was wrong with her!? Why was she naming off his personality traits?

The next morning Iris woke up sweating. She got out of bed and walked over to the AC unit. She put her hand over it and warm air was blowing out. She sighed. It was broken, which meant she had to call someone to fix it. She turned it off and went to check the AC unit in the living room. It was broken as well. So Iris called the apartment building's maintenance and they were scheduled to come out Monday because they were backed up with other issues. Great. After calling maintenance, Iris started to make breakfast. She had plenty of time before her photo shoot. As she was eating her phone rang. Iris got up from her stool, walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning, sweet pea," her mother said.

"Oh, hi, Mama."

"You're not rushing out the door?"

"No. I'm in the middle of eating breakfast." The phone cord was long enough to reach the breakfast bar, so Iris sat back down.

"Oh, good. I was worried I would make you late. Now, are you free before dinner?" Today was her father's birthday and they were going out to dinner to celebrate.

Iris was quiet. She was still helping Mr. Agreste. Iris was going to help him like usual then go straight to dinner. She even told him she couldn't stay late. "..Why?"

"I need your help to cook for 30 people."

Her daughter felt flustered. "30 people!?" she was confused. "I thought we were just going out to dinner?"

Iris's mother gasped. "I didn't tell you? I decided to throw him a party instead."

"But I thought you wanted it just to be us." Iris was annoyed. Of course her mother would forget to tell her. She had a bad habit of forgetting things and Iris hated to admit that she was like that too.

"I did, but then his mother complained to me about not throwing him a party." Iris's mother did not get along with her grandmother. "So can you help me? Élise arrived last night and we're going to do all the shopping. By the time you're done with work we'll be cooking.

Iris was not happy about this at all. Helping her family would mean she would have to cancel on Mr. Agreste. She hated not seeing him.

"Iris?"

She let out a sigh. "Yes, I'll come over when I get off work." Iris then got up from her stool and walked back over to the phone receiver.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry about all of this. I thought your sister and I could handle it alone, but your grandmother keeps inviting more people."

"It's okay."

"Have a good day at work. Love you."

"Love you." Iris hung up the phone. She let out a heavy sigh. Why must her mother forget about things like this? She went back to eating her breakfast and once she finished, Iris got ready for work.

When Iris arrived at work, she decided to go see Mr. Agreste before she forgot to tell him about the change in plans. She rode the elevator to his floor and walked over to his secretary. Unfortunately, he was in a meeting so Iris asked his secretary for a piece of paper. As she was writing out a note for Mr. Agreste she heard a door open. She felt her heart leap and looked over at his office door. Disappointment hit her. It was Nathalie leaving his office. Iris went back to writing her note.

"Oh, good morning, Iris," said Nathalie and walked over to her. She looked surprise to see Iris here.

"Good morning, Nathalie," Iris said and greeted her with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um." Iris looked down at her note. She was just going leave it with Mr. Agreste's secretary, but Nathalie seemed like a better option. Iris quickly finished writing it out. "I um. I have something for Mr. Agreste." Now she was stuttering all of the sudden. She handed Nathalie the note. "It's important."

Mr. Agreste's assistant stared at Iris for a second before taking the note. She then placed it into her jacket's pocket. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you so much." Iris said with relief. She was afraid for a second Nathalie was going to question her.

"Have a good day, Iris," Nathalie said and then went into Mr. Agreste's office, closing the door behind her.

Iris walked over to the elevator and got on. Once she got on, Iris hit her floor's button. The door closed and she leaned against the wall. Iris still felt disappointed that it was Nathalie. Why couldn't it be Mr. Agreste? Iris shook her head. Why did she want to see him so badly? She would see him on Monday. It wasn't like they would never see each other again. The elevator arrived on her floor and she got off. Iris walked down the hallway to the dressing room. What was wrong with her? Why can't she stop thinking about him?

After work, Iris headed to her parents' town home. She walked in through the front door since she had a key. Iris found Élise in the kitchen icing a cake. Iris looked around and didn't see their mother.

"Hey, Élise," Iris said and walked over to her.

Her sister put down the icing spatula and brought her attention to Iris. "Hey." She then hugged her.

Iris smiled and returned the hug. "Where's, Mama?"

"She forgot to get balloons so she left me in charge of the cake."

Iris shook her head. "Did she tell you she forgot to tell me about this dinner party?"

"Yes. I don't know why. She never forgets to tell me things."

Iris laughed. "Maybe you're her favorite." She then gasped in horror. "Élise! The icing looks goopy!"

"Huh?" her sister looked down at the cake. It looked like it was melting.

Iris sighed. "When did you start icing it?"

"Right when Mama got it out of the oven."

"You have to let it cool first!"

"Oh," said Élise looking embarrassed. "Mama, didn't tell me about that. She ran right out the door after pulling it out of the oven."

Iris just smiled and wiped icing on her nose. "I guess we'll just have to make a new one."

"Huh? Can't we just scrape the icing off?"

"No, the cake is ruined." she pointed to the center. "It's starting to shift now."

"Well, excuse me for not being a baker."

Iris laughed and wiped more icing on her nose.

"Stop that!" Élise fought back by wiping icing on Iris's forehead.

Her little sister laughed harder and grabbed a towel. She then wiped off the icing. "Well we better get to work. Hopefully we can finish it before, Mama comes back." She pulled out new bowels and went straight to work.

When they put the batter into the oven, Iris sat down at the breakfast bar. She noticed a to do list and started to read it. Meanwhile, Élise poured them some wine. She handed Iris a glass. Iris grabbed it and took a sip.

"So, how's work?" Élise asked.

"Work," her sister replied after taking her sip.

"Wow sounds glamorous."

"What can I tell you? All I do is get my picture taken."

Élise sat down beside her little sister. "I'm sure there's more to it."

"Not really." Iris took another sip of her wine.

Her sister frowned. "Are you hating it?"

"Of course not! I love my job!"

"But you don't sound excited about it."

Iris was quiet. She really couldn't talk about her job to anyone besides Lori. She would have to talk about helping Mr. Agreste, and she promised him she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She glanced over at her sister. Would he care if her sister knew? He probably just said that so rumors wouldn't spread around the workplace. People would think they were sleeping together. Iris's cheek turned red at the thought.

Élise noticed her cheeks. "You're keeping something from me."

"Huh?"

"You're blushing!"

Iris's eyes widened and she quickly turned away. "I ...I am not!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Élise then gasped. "Are you seeing your boss!?" She remembered her little sister talking about how handsome he was.

"No!" Iris spoke harshly. "And would you keep your voice down? Do you want Papa to hear us?"

"Sorry," Élise lowered her voice. "I got excited. So, you're not seeing him?"

Iris hesitated. "Yes and no."

Her sister looked confused.

"I am seeing him, but not romantically."

"So you're just sleeping with him?"

"Élise!" Iris's face was now a deep shade of red. "It's not like that!"

"Then what are you guys doing?"

"I'm helping him with designing."

"Oh," Élise looked bummed out.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Iris took a huge sip of wine to calm herself down.

"Well, sorry. You should have explained better. So, when did he ask for your help?"

"Back in March."

"Tell me everything, Iris."

Her little sister just sighed. Why was she so interested in this? She took one more sip of her wine before telling her about how all of this came about. "So, in the end I agreed to this so I could befriend him." She then went into detail about how her plan is progressing because knowing Élise, she would dig for information. After she was done talking, her little sister looked down at her wine glass. She smiled softly.

"You're in love."

"Excuse me!?" Iris looked up at her sister.

"You're in love," Élise repeated.

"I.. I am not."

"Look, Iris. You have been hanging out with this guy for months. Something was bound to happen."

Iris tightened her grip on her wine glass. "We're just becoming good friends."

"Then why haven't you fallen for Beau?" Lori wasn't the only person Iris talked to about Beau.

"Huh?"

"You should be crazy about him. You two are a prefect match, but there's no sparks. The reason why is Gabriel Agreste."

Iris sighed. "Can we drop this?"

"Suit yourself. I'm just speaking the truth."

Iris just looked away. She was not in love with Mr. Agreste. Even if she was nothing would happen! He had no interest in women. She got up from the stool to check on the cake. She peeked through the oven's door and watched the batter rise. Iris then heard the front door open. Their mother was back.

"Where's the cake?" her mother asked, when she came into the kitchen. Élise threw out the old one while they were making the new one.

"Élise, ruined it."

Their mother sighed. "You iced it while it was hot?"

"Yes," Élise laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, well. At least your sister can bake."

"Did you get the balloons?" Iris asked.

"Yes. They're in the living room."

"Hello, everyone," their father walked into the kitchen carrying a box.

"Hi, Papa," Iris said. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, sweet pea," he said.

"What's in the box?"

"I was cleaning out your old closet earlier this week and found this. It has your old schoolwork. Please get it out of here."

"Oh, well set it down on that counter over there," Iris said and pointed to the other side of the kitchen. "I'll take it home after the party."

Iris's father walked over to the counter and set the box down. "Smells good in here. I can't wait for your cake, Vivien."

"Actually, Iris is making it," her mother answered.

"Even better."

Iris smiled at her father.

The next morning, Iris woke up sweating again. She rolled over on her side and tried to fall back asleep. Last night was just awful. Her aunts and grandmother kept asking her about men. And of course her mother brought up Beau, which Iris had to constantly remind her that they were just friends. Luckily Élise did not bring up Mr. Agreste again.

Iris sat up. It was no use. She got out of bed and went into the living room. She opened up the windows to let air in. At least she had the day to herself. A day of doing nothing sounded nice.

Iris spent the whole day working on a skirt. Instead of using a pattern from the craft store, she came up with her own design. Working with Mr. Agreste inspired her to design again. Sadly, she wasn't pleased with how it was turning out. She restarted over many times.

Around dinner time Iris was sitting at her breakfast bar going through her recipe book. What should she make tonight? She wasn't sure what she was in the mood for him. She let out a sigh and looked at the box that was sitting on the bar. She hadn't looked through her old school work.

Iris pulled it closer to her and opened the lid. She stood up and looked into the box. She noticed a sketch book sitting on top. She pulled it out and flipped through it. There were no drawings. She sat it down on the counter. Iris then pulled out another sketch book. This was one filled with designs from her time in New York. She sat back down and slowly flipped through each paged. Seeing her old designs made her sad. She closed the book and the set it down next to the other sketch book. She gave up too soon.

Then suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. Iris looked over at the door and raised an eyebrow. Who could that be? Iris got up from the stool and opened the door. She was filled with shock. It was Mr. Agreste!?

"You really should ask who it is before answering," he said.

"Uh, yeah.. Um.." Iris was now stuttering. "Would you like to come in?" He walked in and Iris closed the door behind them.

"Sorry for coming over unannounced, but I need your help."

"With what?" she asked with a smile.

"Designing a wedding dress."

"What?"

"Mrs. Morin, my top client, has a daughter who is getting married in two weeks, and her dress got lost while being shipped overseas."

"Oh, no."

"So, she asked me to make up at least five designs so her daughter has choices."

"She has a lot of faith in you."

Mr. Agreste nodded his head. "So will you help me?"

"I know nothing about wedding dresses."

"Neither do I."

Iris just smiled. She moved the box off the bar. "Well, two heads are better than one." She then grabbed a pencil from the other side of the kitchen. Iris sat down at the bar and motioned for Mr. Agreste to join her. She pushed aside the sketch book that was filled with designs. She did not want him to look through it. Iris gave him the pencil and the blank sketch book.

Mr. Agreste opened the sketch book and started to sketch a model.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "If you don't mind. This could take awhile."

"Of course not. I love to cook for people."

"You can cook?"

"Well, yeah! Don't you?"

"No, I have chef."

"You never learned how to cook?"

"Well, I can make basic things."

Iris tried not to laugh at him. "Okay, well you can start brainstorming while I make us something to eat."

Mr. Agreste didn't say a word and went back to sketching. Iris stared at him for a moment before returning her attention to dinner. She opened the fridge and remembered she was low on food. Iris closed the fridge and went through her cabinets. Iris pulled out a jar of tomato sauce and a box of pasta. So much for a meal by scratch. She'd just have to add to the sauce.

She put some water into a pot and set it on the stove. She turned on the burner and turned her attention to the sauce. Iris pour it into another pot and placed on the burner beside the first pot. She started to add more spices to the sauce.

Iris wished she could at least make meatballs to show off her cooking skills. She dropped the spoon in the sauce. Was she wanting to impress him!? Iris looked back at Mr. Agreste then quickly back at the sauce. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink. Iris shook her head. She did not like him! She did not like him! She grabbed the spoon and went back to making the sauce. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Iris almost jumped. Did he notice her breathing? Normally he had complete focus, when working. "No.. no!" she didn't turn around to face him. Great. He made it worse.

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

He just shrugged and went back to sketching. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti."

He didn't say anything.

"Would you like some garlic bread?" She knew she had some fresh bread.

"Sure."

She turned around to face him. "Oh, so you like garlic?" she gave him a teasing smile.

"You can say that," he said with a small smile.

Iris quickly turned around. Seeing him smile made her blush again. She slapped her face with her hands. She needed to stop acting like this!

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Iris then quickly bent down and grabbed a cookie sheet for the bread. She then placed it out the counter and started making the bread. "How are your sketches looking?"

"Alright. Not really pleased with them."

"Let me see." she turned around and took the sketch book from him. She flipped through the pages. He had two sketches going. "Did she tell what the original dress looked like?"

"Yes. Actually she gave me a picture." Mr. Agreste pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Iris and she handed him back the sketch book.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful!" Iris said when she looked at it. She gasped, when she saw the designers name on the bottom of the paper. "Carolina Herrera made this?"

He nodded his head.

"Wow. I saw some of her clothes while in New York. I like her dresses."

"She's okay."

"Oh, my bad I forgot Gabriel Agreste is a fashion god when compared to other designers." Iris then burst out laughing.

He just stared at her.

"What?"

"The water is boiling.." his cheeks were slightly red.

"Oh!" she gave him back the paper and turned her attention back to dinner.

Once dinner was ready, Iris joined him at the breakfast bar and they started to eat. The bread was the best part. She grabbed the sketch book again and flipped through it. She could tell he was struggling. "So you aren't going to take any inspiration from the photo?"

"No. I don't like taking ideas from other people's work."

"Hmm. At least use the shape of the dress. It's probably suits her daughter's figure."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. When my sister was getting married, she tried on many dresses and some did not flatter her body."

"I see. Wedding dresses are complicated."

"Yeah they are, which is why some brides are a pain. I'm glad I don't work in a bridal shop. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"How come?"

Iris laughed. "I'm too emotional. Knowing me a bride would make me cry."

"I can see that." he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him. Iris then grabbed a pencil and started to make adjustments to one of his sketches. "Since the original dress looked like a ball gown then we should give her five ball gown designs."

"Alright."

After dinner, they spent the rest of the evening on designing the dresses. Both of them lost track of time. When Mr. Agreste let out a yawn, Iris looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was midnight. She looked back at him and noticed he was staring at the clock as well.

"I overstayed my welcome," he said.

"Oh, no! It's fine. We had to get this done," she said.

He closed the sketch book. "I appreciate your help, Miss Desjardins."

"No need to thank me. I'm always happy to help. I think Mrs. Morin's daughter will like her selection," Iris said with a smile.

"I hope so." he let out another yawn.

Iris frowned. He looked tired.

"I better get going." He got up from the table with the sketch book in his hand.

"Uh.." Iris stayed seated. She didn't want him to drive home so late at night. He could fall asleep behind the wheel. She gulped. "Stay here."

He turned around and looked at her. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to blush. "..Excuse me?"

"I uh.. It's late! You shouldn't be driving when you're tired." She was trying not blush as well.

"I'll be fine."

"Please." She gave him a worried look.

Mr. Agreste fidgeted in place. "Alright.."

Iris sighed in relief. She got up from her chair and went into her bedroom. She grabbed him a blanket and a pillow. She returned and threw them on the couch. "Sorry, I don't have a spare bed."

"It's fine.." he muttered and walked over to the couch.

"Oh, the AC isn't working right now. So feel free to leave the window open."

"Okay."

Iris sighed heavily. "Well, good night."

"Night.."

Iris went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. What the hell was she doing!? He probably would have been fine. She kept herself from banging the back of her head on the door. Well too late now. She couldn't kick him out.

Iris grabbed her a summer nightgown off of a chair and froze. She really shouldn't be wearing this with him here. It had spaghetti straps after all. Iris shrugged. She would just have to get dressed when she got up. She changed into the nightgown and got into bed.

The next morning Iris woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up and yawn. The birds were louder since the windows were open. She got out of bed and slowly walked over to the bedroom door. She let out another yawn.

Iris couldn't wait until the AC was fixed. Sleeping at night was uncomfortable. Iris opened the bedroom door and walked out the living room area. She stopped her tracks and her eyes widened. Mr. Agreste was standing at the breakfast bar looking through the sketch book in his boxers.

Iris let out a loud gasp and felt her heart racing. She covered her mouth with her hands.

He jumped causing him to drop the sketch book on the floor. It tumbled as it landed. He looked over at her. Mr. Agreste's face was now a deep shade of red. He was trying to say something.

"I..I'm sorry!" Iris somehow managed to say. "I forgot you were here."

"Forrgggot..? How could you forget!?" he stuttered.

She couldn't help, but look him over. He had a chest. Oh good lord! She couldn't stop herself from staring at it. "I.. I uh forget things.."

"I can tell.."

Iris just laughed awkwardly and started to play with her hair. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure.."

She quickly walked into the kitchen and made something for them to eat. Iris tried her best not to stare at him. Was it even possible to be hotter? She bit down on her lip for thinking such a thing. Iris joined him at the bar when breakfast was ready. They both were still in their underwear. There was really no point to getting dressed. Both of them had seen too much.

"Did you sleep well?" Iris asked him trying her hardest to act calm.

He just nodded his head. He wasn't looking at her.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a laugh. Iris notice his face grow more red. She laughed harder. Now she found this amusing. "It's okay. I'm not mad. It's my fault."

"You sure?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Yeah. Like I said I'm forgetful." She was starting to feel calmer. "Was it hot last night?"

"Yes even with the windows open."

"It was hot in my room as well. I'm getting it fixed tomorrow."

"That's good." He finally looked at her. He then stood up. "I need to get going. I'm meeting Mrs. Morin and her daughter for lunch."

"Alright. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." he walked back over to the couch and put his clothes back on. Once fully clothed, Mr. Agreste took the sketch book from the bar. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." They walked over to the door and he opened it. "Bye, and good luck! I'm sure she'll love the designs."

"Bye," he said with a small smile and walked out the door. Iris closed the door behind him.

She slowly walked back over to the bar and shook her head. Hopefully things wouldn't be awkward tomorrow. Iris sat back down at the bar and went back to her breakfast. As she ate she noticed that Mr. Agreste grabbed the wrong sketch book! He grabbed the one filled with her designs! She quickly got up and ran into her bathroom. She grabbed a robe since she didn't have time to change. Iris then rushed out the door with the other sketch book in her hands. Her heart was pounding. He was bound to notice he grabbed the wrong one. What if he looked inside of it!?

When she got outside, Iris ran right into the back of him. "Mr. Agreste! You grabbed the wrong book!"

He slowly turned around and he was holding it open. Iris bit her lip and felt nervous. Mr. Agreste traded books with her. "Did you make those designs?"

She nodded her head.

"They're good."

"No they're not! They're awful."

"Why do you say that?"

"My teachers said they were! Well not in those exact words. They said were plain and simple. Too boring!" Mr. Agreste just stared at her. She stared back and they locked eyes with each other.

"Sometimes the simplest of designs are the most elegant," he said with a full smile.

Iris was speechless.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Desjardins."

Iris nodded her head.

He walked over to his car and got in. Mr. Agreste then drove off.

Iris turned around and walked back upstairs to her apartment. She closed the door behind her and went into the bathroom. She started a bath. Iris felt jittery and her heart was racing. When her bath was ready, Iris got undressed and got in. She leaned over the edge of the tub and exhale a breath of air. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I love you, Gabriel Agreste," she muttered to herself.


	10. Trash

Wildest Dreams:

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Ten: Trash

Later that day, Iris was sitting on a bench in a park waiting for Élise. She was feeling anxious as she waited for her. She didn't tell Élise anything about last night or this morning when she called her. Iris started to tap her foot. What was taking her? She needed to talk to someone about this ASAP. Iris had no clue what to do next. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Élise would know what to do. She was better in the love department than her. Iris had only dated once.

"Hey, Iris," said Élise as she approached her sister.

Iris sprung up from the bench. "Élise!"

"So what's so important that you had to see me in person?"

Iris grabbed her sister by her hands. "You were right."

"I was?" Élise looked confused. "Right about what?"

"That I had feelings for him."

Élise stared at her wide eye. "Are you serious...?"

"Yes. I realized it this morning."

"How..?"

Iris grinned and wrapped her arm around her sister's. "Why don't we take a nice walk and I'll tell you."

"Alright."

The two sisters took a walk throughout the park as Iris told her about her recent encounter with Mr. Agreste. Élise didn't say word as Iris talked. When she was done with her story, the two sister stopped in front of a pond.

"So now what?" Iris asked Élise.

"Well there are two things you can do. One confess to him and see what happens or two observe him to see if he feels the same way and then confess."

"What if he doesn't give off any signs?"

Her sister shrugged. "Then you take the plunge and tell him how you feel."

"Élise! I can't do that! What if he rejects me!?" Iris placed her hands on her face. "Then we'll never design anything ever again!"

"Iris, calm down. Look if your friendship with him is more important, then never tell him."

"I.." Iris looked at the pond. Could she love him from afar? She didn't want hurt their "friendship" or whatever bond they had. Mr. Agreste wasn't interested in dating after all. But now that she thought about it, there were signs that he was attracted to her. He blushed when he saw her in her nightgown and putting on a dress for him for the first time. And the way they teased each other. In a way, it was flirting? Iris looked back at her sister. "I guess I'll go with option two."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I don't want to miss this chance."

"Okay, then. Well, good luck."

"I'll need it," Iris laughed.

"Would you like to get lunch?"

"Of course!" The two sister then left the park and enjoyed a nice lunch.

The next day Iris was walking down the hallway to the dressing room. Right before she got toward the doorway Iris heard a bunch of laughing. The loudest laugh belonging to Charlotte. Iris stopped in her tracks. What was she up to now? Was she finally planning to do something to her? Charlotte hadn't spoken to her since the gum incident. She then heard Charlotte calling to the other girls in the room. Iris inched closer to the doorway to hear better.

"It's shocking isn't it?" Charlotte said. "But it makes perfect sense. She's his favorite because she sleeps with him. The slut."

Iris was frozen in place. They had to be talking about her. The way Charlotte was talking, it seemed like she had some evidence? Iris leaned against the wall. Was Charlotte stalking her? No. If she was, she would have spread rumors about her going over to Mr. Agreste's house sooner. Iris ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't go in there now. They'd all be staring at her. She should just go home and call in sick. Yes, that was the best thing to do. Iris quickly turned around and ended up bumping into someone.

She breathed in relief that it was Lori and not Mr. Agreste. "Sorry."

"You okay, Iris? You look like you're freaking out," Lori said not caring about the collision.

"Keep your voice down!" Iris said in a hush.

"Why?"

"Charlotte is spreading rumors about me.."

"I see," her friend said and narrowed her eyes. "Wait right here."

"Lori, don't!" It was too late Lori went into the dressing room. Iris just stood there in panic.

"Whatcha got there, Charlotte?" Lori asked.

"Oh, Lori! Prefect timing! I have something for Iris. Would you mind giving it to her?"

Lori didn't say a thing and returned to Iris's side. She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a bathroom. Iris noticed she had a magazine rolled up in her other hand. She felt her stomach dropped. This didn't look good. When they got into the bathroom, Lori let go of her arm and checked the bathroom stalls. They were alone. Lori then handed her the magazine.

Iris unrolled and flipped it over to the front cover. The front picture was her giving Mr. Agreste the sketch book in her bathrobe. She felt her face grew hotter as she stared at it. Iris didn't bother to read the caption and just handed it back to Lori. So this is why Charlotte called her a slut. Without context it did look like they were sleeping together.

Lori looked at it and shook her head. "I guess the paparazzi figured out where you live?"

"I guess," Iris mumbled. She couldn't look at her friend in the eye.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Charlotte had something to do with this," said Lori as she rolled the magazine back up. "Care to tell me what really happened?"

Iris sighed and told her friend the whole story. As she spoke, she was fussing with her hair.

"Sadly there's nothing you can do other than wait for it to blow over."

"Charlotte is not going to let this go, Lori! She's going to convince everyone that I'm a slut."

"...Did she call you that?"

"Yes! Before you showed up! She told all the other models that I'm Mr. Agreste's favorite because I sleep with him. Ah! Mr. Agreste!" Iris's eyes flashed with panic. "He's probably seen this! Oh, what I am going to do!? He's going to fire me!"

"Iris," Lori said in a reassuring voice. "Calm down. He's not going to fire you."

"How do you know that!? I ruined his image!"

"Like I said this is going to blow over. This picture will barely hurt his image. You would need more dirt on him."

Iris turned around. "I'm going home. I'm going to call in sick."

"What? Why?"

"I bet he's going to hunt me down today about this. There's no way I can face him!"

"Running away won't solve anything."

"I'll talk to you later, Lori." Iris grabbed the magazine back from Lori and ran out of the bathroom.

Iris took the stairs down to the ground floor. She then ran straight to the front doors, and the moment she exited the building Iris ran right into someone. Iris felt the magazine slip out of her hand but wasn't aware of it falling beside her. She let out a gasp when she got a good look at the person. It was Mr. Agreste!

"Morning, Miss. Desjardins," he said.

"Morning!" Iris stuttered.

He gave her a concern look. "Something wrong?"

"I..uh.. I'm not feeling well! So I'm going home. Bye!" she then ran off. She came to a stop, when she entered the subway. The moment she caught her breath she noticed that she lost the magazine. More panic consumed her as she realized where she dropped it.

Iris then slowly made her way down to one of the platforms and waited for her train. She was trying to calm herself down. Maybe he wouldn't notice the magazine on the ground? Most people wouldn't look at the ground. But he wasn't like most people! The train arrived and Iris got on it.

When she finally arrived home, Iris went and took a nice long, hot bath. It helped her calm down quite a bit. After getting dressed, Iris decided to knit. It would help her keep her mind off Mr. Agreste. She grabbed her knitting materials from her room and sat down on the couch. She was going to make a scarf, which was silly to make since it was July. But hey! It was better to start it now before it got cold.

An hour passed and Iris wasn't getting very far into her scarf. Her mind kept thinking about that picture. She placed the scarf down on her lap and reached for the remote. Iris turned on the TV hoping the noise could distract her mind. But it was still useless. She was really worried about Mr. Agreste's thoughts. She shouldn't have run off like that. He didn't call her since she got home, so at least she knew she wasn't in trouble.

Iris placed the scarf down the coffee table and curled up on the couch. She tried to take a nap, but right when she was about to fall asleep, the apartment's maintenance came to fix the AC. While they were fixing the AC units, Iris just went back to her scarf.

After maintenance left, Iris decided to try reading a book. Luckily, it was able to hold her attention. She was so engrossed into her book that she didn't realize how much time has passed. It was now five thirty. The phone then rang which got her attention. Iris closed her book and set it down on the coffee table. She then got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Miss Desjardins." It was Mr. Agreste.

"Ah! Mr. Agreste!" The phone nearly fell out of her hand. Why was he calling her at this hour? Then it hit her. She glanced over at the clock on the wall and realized she was supposed to be at his house today. How could she have forgotten about that!?

"Is everything alright?"

Iris felt her heart melt. He sounded concerned about her. Did that mean he cared about her? Was he worried about her all day? She did run away from him after all. Now she was wondering why he didn't call her until now. Did that mean he didn't see the magazine? She was so deep in thought that she forgot she was on the phone with him.

"Miss Desjardins?"

"Huh? Oh!" Iris snapped back into reality. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were alright. You seem upset this morning."

She went quiet again. Of course he didn't believe her that she was sick. The man was too observant for his own good. Well, at least he didn't care about her ditching work today.

"Miss Desjardins," Mr. Agreste said her name again.

"Yes?"

"Are you upset about that tab.."

Iris immediately hung up the phone. He saw it! Iris walked back over to her couch and buried her face into the pillows. Her life was over. There was no way she could face him. She caused him humiliation and brought shame to his company. He was probably just being nice before telling her that she was fired. The phone rang again and Iris sat up. She stared into the kitchen and let it keep ringing. When it stopped, she buried her face back into the pillows. She was such a coward.

She laid there for an hour. The phone rang once more and Iris got up from the couch. Time to face her fears. She shouldn't be running away. She went back over to the phone and took a deep breath before picking it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Iris!" It was her father.

"Oh hello, Papa," Iris said surprised.

"Are you busy right now?"

"No. Why?"

"Would you like to get dinner tonight? It's been awhile since you and I had some quality time."

"Sure."

"Great. I will come and pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright see you then," he said and hung up.

Iris put the phone back down on the receiver. She then went to her room to get ready for her date with her father. She wasn't really in the mood to go out, but she would have felt bad for saying no. Iris took a quick shower and put on a dress that was designed by her father. She always made sure she never wore anything designed by Mr. Agreste around him. It would upset him.

An hour went by and Iris was standing outside of her apartment building waiting for her ride. When her father pulled up to the sidewalk, Iris got into his car. He then drove off and took her to a very nice restaurant.

Inside the restaurant they sat in the back. Iris was enjoying a nice glass a wine as they waited for their meal. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about her father asking her to dinner. It felt so random. He had taken her out to dinner before in the past, but he always planned ahead. She wondered if he wanted something and didn't want her mother around. As the night continued he made no mention about wanting something. Iris put it in the back of her mind. She felt silly for being suspicious of her father.

Right when the waiter brought them their dessert, Iris's father cleared his throat. "I saw something today, Iris."

"Oh?" she looked up from her cake. "What was it?"

"You on a tabloid."

Iris sank into her seat. Then thoughts of her father wanting something flooded her mind. "I was?"

"Iris, don't play dumb with me. Would you care to explain to me what happened?" he asked. His voice was calm, but Iris could see fury in his eyes.

She was quiet as she poked her cake with her fork. If all he wanted was an explanation why didn't they just talk about on the phone? Iris pushed her cake aside. "No."

"No?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is," he said angrily. "I am your father."

"No it isn't, Papa." she crossed her arms angrily.

"Iris, people were talking badly about you at my work."

"I don't care. Let them talk."

"Your mother is freaking out."

"Good."

"Iris!"

"What?"

"Your mother and I are worried.."

"Are you worried that I might be in a relationship with Mr. Agreste? Because you two don't approve? Papa, I'm 20 years old. I can date anyone I want," she cut him off.

"So you are dating him! Iris, yes you're an adult now, but as your father I do have a say if I believe your boyfriend is a bad influence."

"First off I'm not dating him." Her father looked relieved. "But you're wrong about Mr. Agreste being a bad influence. He's a good person. We're becoming close friends."

"Close friends?" her father looked lost for words.

"Close friends," she repeated. "There's more to him than meets the eye." Iris stood up and threw her napkin on the table. "I'm going home."

Iris's father looked shocked. "But why?"

"Because clearly you didn't want to spend time with me. You just wanted to get answers from me."

"Can you blame me? People at work were saying..."

"That we're sleeping together? Fine, if it helps, we're not. Like I said, we're becoming close friends." Iris dared not tell her father about her feelings toward Mr. Agreste. "Now, goodbye." Iris stormed out of the restaurant and caught a cab to take her home.

The next day, Iris had to force herself out of bed to get ready for work. She had to face Mr. Agreste. She shouldn't care about what people thought about them. If she was able to have that attitude with her father, then facing Mr. Agreste should be no problem. Iris ate a light breakfast before heading out to work.

When she arrived at work, Iris decided to drop her things off at her locker before seeing Mr. Agreste. She walked into the dressing room and some of the models stared at her. Iris took a deep breath and walked over to her locker. She told herself repeatedly not to care about their stares. She made it to her locker. After she put away her purse, Charlotte slammed the door shut and stood right in front of her. Iris jumped back and felt her heart pounding.

"Hello, Iris," she said and blew a bubble from her chewing gum. She let it pop and continued to chew it.

"Hello," Iris said and narrowed her eyes at Charlotte.

"Oh, no need to look hostile. I just wanted to see how you're doing. It's terrible about what happened! You must feel awful!"

Iris clenched her fist. She was trying to stay calm by humoring her. "Yes it was terrible. It's amazing how a person was able to capture such a picture."

"Indeed!" Charlotte said with a smirk.

Iris noticed the smirk on her face and just stared at her. "It was like they were standing there waiting for the perfect moment." She was now testing Charlotte.

She just laughed. "Ah, the life of a famous model."

"Charlotte, I'm not famous enough for people to follow me around." The gears were slowly turning in Iris's mind. What Lori said about Charlotte yesterday popped into her head.

"But you work for a very famous designer," Charlotte reminded her. "You were on the cover of his magazine once."

Iris folded arms across her chest. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Me?" Charlotte chuckled. "Wouldn't that be childish?"

"Tell me the truth, Charlotte!"

"Alright fine," she said. "A friend of mine knows a person who works for that tabloid. I hired him and told him to take a scandalous picture of you."

"You hired someone to stalk me!?"

"Oh, no. I just told him to wait around your apartment."

"That's still considered stalking! He knows where I live!"

"Oh, get over it. It's what you deserve for taking the spotlight from me."

"With hard work. I don't play dirty like you."

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, I bet it is hard work. Pretending to like a guy like that. I bet you have to fake it. There's no way anyone in their right mind would make love to him."

Iris trembled in anger and without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped Charlotte right across her face. There was a giant gasp in the dressing room. All eyes were on them.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Iris turned and saw Nathalie standing there. "Mr. Agreste would like a word with you, Miss Desjardins."

Charlotte smirked.

Iris just nodded her head and followed Nathalie out of the dressing room. As they walked to the elevator, there was complete silence. Iris felt her blood pressure raising. She was fired for sure now. Mr. Agreste's assistant just witnessed her assaulting a coworker. They stopped at the elevator and Nathalie hit the up button. It came quickly and they got on. As they rode the elevator Iris felt she needed to at least defend herself.

"Nathalie," she spoke up and looked at the woman. "I can explain.."

"Explain what, Iris?" said Nathalie cutting her off. "All I saw was you and Miss Roux having a pleasant conversation."

Iris just stared at her. "You're not going to tell him...?"

"Tell him what?" she then gave Iris a warm smile.

Iris felt relieved and returned her smile.

When they arrived at Mr. Agreste's office, they walked right in. Mr. Agreste was sitting on the couch. There was a tea set on the table and sketches scattered across it. He was looking at a sketch and didn't notice them coming in. Nathalie pushed Iris toward him and just left.

"Good morning," he said, when he noticed her standing there.

"Morn-ning!" Iris stuttered still standing there.

"Please join me."

She just walked over to him and sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch. Iris was trying to relax, but her nerves were getting to her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He didn't seem mad. There was tea..

"Would you like some tea?"

"I'm sorry!" Iris blurted out. "I'm sorry that I brought shame to you and your company!"

Mr. Agreste gave her a blank stare and then chuckled. "I was right."

"Huh?"

"You were acting strange yesterday when we bumped into each other," he explained and then picked up a magazine which he had sitting next to him on the couch. "Then I saw you dropped this." He held it up. "I had a feeling it upset you. Don't worry about it."

"So, you're not mad? I probably hurt your image."

Mr. Agreste didn't look phased. "If I were married this picture would have."

Iris felt stupid.

Mr. Agreste looked at the magazine. "All this is..." he then tossed it to the side and it landed in the garbage can. "trash." He then grabbed the tea cup and handed it to her.

She took the cup from him and placed it on her lap. "You're right. Generally, that's how I feel about them. I guess it's different when you're caught in a photo like that."

He nodded his head. "I'm sure people are talking about us, but it will blow over. We know the truth and that's all that matters."

Iris smiled at him then sipped her tea. She then stared down at the cup. Should she tell him about Charlotte? Again she had no proof. No one would back her up. Nathalie walked in at the end of their conversation. Iris decided to let it go. Her not being fired was the ultimate revenge.

"Since you didn't come yesterday, would you like to come over tonight?" he asked then paused. "And stay for dinner?"

Iris felt her heart flutter. She looked up back at him. "I would love to."

He smiled a little. "Come over at your usual time."

She took another sip of her tea. "What will we be having for dinner?"

"Not sure. Whatever my chef is making. He plans meals out in advance."

"You know one of these days I will have to make you something from scratch. What I made Saturday night was not a true reflection of my cooking skills."

"Oh really?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

She nodded her head. "In fact, if you like I can prove it to you. Maybe one Saturday evening you can come over."

"Alright. I look forward to it. I will let you know when I'm free."

She felt her heart flutter again. Iris couldn't believe what she just did. "Please let me know. I'm usually free every Saturday." Iris still felt her heart going crazy. She needed to calm herself down. Starting a new topic may help. " So, did Mrs. Morin's daughter like the designs?"

"Yes she did. It took her almost the whole lunch to pick her dress."

"Great! Maybe you should start a wedding line."

He chuckled. "We'll see."


	11. Dinner For Three

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Eleven: Dinner For Three

"You slapped her!?" Lori cried in disbelief.

Iris nodded her head. She was in the middle of telling Lori about what happened this morning. Both girls were sitting outside a cafe having lunch.

Lori laughed so hard. "Man I wish I was there to see it."

"Can I continue?" Iris asked her friend. She nodded her head. Iris continued her story and told her Nathalie's reaction and her conversation with Mr. Agreste. The waiter came by with their food. When she finished her story, Iris grabbed her fork and started to eat her pasta.

"So you didn't tell him that she was behind the photo?" Lori asked her, ignoring her food.

Iris just shook her head.

"You need to tell him!"

"Lori, I can't. Nathalie wasn't there when she confessed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She would have taken Charlotte up to his office if she was."

"True.."

"There were other models there, but they won't back me up."

"Plus, Charlotte will tell him you slapped her."

Iris nodded her head as she took another bite of her food. She then swallowed it. "I'm just going to forget about it. The main thing is I didn't get fired."

"Hopefully, one day we'll get Charlotte. I bet she was angry when you returned to the dressing room. " Lori finally started to eat her lunch.

"She was!" Iris continued to work on her pasta. "So tonight I'm going over to his house since I didn't go over last night. He invited me to stay for dinner." Then it dawned on Iris. She didn't tell Lori about her feelings toward Mr. Agreste. "Oh, I'm in love with him, by the way."

Lori choked on her drink. It took her moment to recover. "Since when?"

"This past Sunday. I figured it out right after he left." Iris was blushing.

"What are you going to do?" Lori asked.

"Just watch and see for now. I invited him over for dinner."

"Great! When?"

"Whenever he's free. I'm not sure what to make him.."

"What does he like?"

Iris sighed. "I have no clue. I've only had dinner with him once."

"Well, ask him tonight at dinner. See if you can make him his favorite meal."

"That's a good idea."

After lunch, they went back to work. Iris had another photo shoot in the afternoon. Luckily, it didn't take too long. Iris was relieved that she was by herself. Single photo shoots were the best. The photographer only had to worry about her. Once it was over, Iris went home.

Iris waited for her train in the subway. She kept her gaze on a billboard since some people were staring at her or talking about her in hushed whispers. She wondered how long it will take for everything to blow over. It was hard not to look at them, but she didn't want them to think she cared. She glanced over at the clock. The train should be here soon. Now to find a new billboard to look at.

"Iris!" cried out a familiar voice.

She felt her stomach do a back flip. She slowly turned her head and saw Beau heading toward her. Iris really didn't want to talk to him right now. He probably saw the tabloid or heard about it. She forced herself to wave at him.

"Hey," he said when he approached her. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hey," she said.

"Off work?"

"Yes. I'm on my way home. Where are you heading?"

"School. I have a big test tomorrow so I'm going to lock myself up in the library tonight."

Iris gave him a small smile. "Sounds fun."

"You bet it is."

Iris glanced at the track. Where was that train?

"So, Iris..." Beau began to say.

She felt her heart sink.

"Yesterday I saw something interesting in class."

"Oh?"

"Yeah one of my classmates was reading this magazine. You were on the front cover."

Then there was loud noise. Iris turned and saw her train was finally here. Prefect timing! "Let's talk about this some other time. That's my train. See you later, Beau." She dashed off and got on her train. Iris found a seat in the back and sat down. She felt silly for running away from him, but she really didn't want to talk about her relationship with Mr. Agreste.

People were filling up the car. Iris leaned back in her seat. Unfortunately, she would have to talk about it at some point. Iris glanced out the window. She had a view of the subway wall. She had to tell Beau that she loved Mr. Agreste, not him. Iris looked down at her legs. She wished she was better at this.

That evening Iris arrived at Mr. Agreste's house. She let herself in since she had the key. It still felt strange to walk in like this. It kind of felt like she lived here. Iris suddenly felt hot for thinking such a thing! Living with Mr. Agreste! That would mean they would be married!

She walked up the stairs and headed to his design room. If they were married that would make her Mrs. Agreste. Iris covered her face with her hands. She was now bright as a tomato. She needed to stop thinking about this! When she arrived at the room, Iris placed her hand on the door handle. She couldn't help but giggle at the idea of being married to him. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She heard a small noise. Iris jumped, when the door fully swung opened it. The door hit Mr. Agreste in the face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"It's fine," he said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now please make yourself at home. I was about to go make us tea."

"Can I help?"

"Why?"

"To make up for yesterday," she lied. She actually wanted to use this chance to see the rest of the house. She had been coming over since March and she'd only seen his design room. She probably could have just asked, but she didn't want him to think she was nosy.

"If you want."

Iris stepped to the side to let him lead. She then followed right behind him. They walked down the hallway and something caught her eye. A door to a room was open. She stopped to look inside. It was a library. Without a word she went inside. The room was huge. The far back had giant windows and there was a loft with a spiral staircase. She couldn't help, but to be in love with this room. Iris was a bookworm.

"I didn't realize this was a tour," spoke Mr. Agreste from behind.

Iris jumped. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for snooping around. She turned around and was relieved that he looked amused. She just grinned at him. "Sorry I was curious."

"It's fine."

"You have a nice book collection."

"Thanks. You're always welcome to borrow anything."

"Really?" Iris beamed. "Thanks!"

"Shall we get going?"

She nodded her head and they left. Iris was now walking beside him. "The room seemed rather large."

"It was supposed to be the master bedroom, but when it was finished I didn't see the point of sleeping in such a large room." They walked down the staircase.

"Well it makes a lovely library. You should have put in a fireplace."

"Hmm… Didn't think about that." They turned to the left once they got downstairs. They were now walking into the dinning room.

"Oh wow. Black and white," said Iris, pretending to be surprised. She stopped. "What's with the long table?" She pointed to the dinning room table.

"It looked good there," he said now standing beside her.

"Do you ever have any guests over or host parties?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the point?"

"Like I said, it looked good there."

"Well that's just silly."

He shrugged and kept walking. Iris followed him into the kitchen. The chef was in there making dinner. Gabriel greeted him and started to make the tea. Iris stood beside him and watched the chef cook. She couldn't make out the food he was making so she brought her attention back to Gabriel. He was now getting a tray ready for the tea.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied.

Iris looked back at the stove. The tea pot wasn't boiling yet. She leaned against the cabinet and returned her attention back to him. "What you're favorite meal?"

"I really don't have one," he replied.

"Picky?"

"No. I just don't like sweets."

"Hmph." Iris crossed her arms across her chest. "That's crazy talk!"

Gabriel couldn't help, but chuckle. "It's possible not to have a sweet tooth."

"There has to be some sweet you like!"

"I don't mind alcoholic chocolates."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"That doesn't count! I will find a sweet you like."

"Good luck."

She smirked. "I don't need luck. Once you eat one of my cakes, you will be in love."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised.

"With the cake!" Iris panicked. "Not me!"

Gabriel's cheeks were slightly red. "I knew you were talking about the cake."

"So!" Iris raised her voice a bit. She was trying to act like that didn't just happen. "When you come over to my place for dinner, I will make a cake."

"Alright. Just don't get your hopes up."

Iris smiled at him and gave him a look of determination. "So, what should I make for dinner?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Alright. I'll surprise you.

"I hate surprises."

Iris laughed. "Well too bad! You told me you didn't care."

He chuckled and smiled at her.

Iris felt her heart flutter. He'd given her a full smile. There was an awkward silence now. The chef was eyeing them suspiciously as he cooked. You could tell he was enjoying this. The tea kettle finally went off. Both Iris and Mr. Agreste jumped. He walked over to the stove and grabbed the kettle.

"Let's go," he said as he placed the kettle on the tray. He was about to grab it, but Iris got hold of it first.

"I'll carry it," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm here to help after all," she said with a smile.

"Alright." they both left the kitchen and headed back to his design room. There was still an awkward silence between them.

Iris couldn't believe she said that. She felt so stupid. Of course he would know what she was talking about! She wondered if it gave away her feelings toward him. He was very observant. He was probably thinking of a nice way to turn her down. When they returned to the room, Iris walked over to the couch and sat the tea tray down on the coffee table.

"There's a few things I want you to try on," he said.

She looked back at him and nodded her head.

They worked for an hour. The whole time Iris was worried he was going to reject her feelings. But not once did he bring up her comment. She did notice he seemed distracted. She couldn't help, but smile. Maybe he did like her, but he hadn't figured it out yet. She blushed at the thought.

At dinner, he didn't say word about it either. When they were finished with their work, Gabriel offered to drive her home. Which was a first! He normally just walked her to the door. She accepted his offer. The awkward silence returned in the car. Iris looked at him. This was driving her crazy.

"I'm going to make a lemon cake," she spoke up.

"Huh?" he looked at her startled.

"For when you come over. I don't think lemon cake is too sweet."

"Like I said, don't get your hopes up."

Iris chuckled and gave him a wink. "Challenge accepted." She briefly looked out the window and then back to him. "Did you figure out when you can come over?"

"Is next Saturday alright?" You could tell he was trying not to sound flustered.

"Yes! Come over at 7:00."

"Alright."

Iris smiled at him. He pulled up to her apartment building. She told him goodbye and she got out of the car. Iris enter the building and went up to her apartment.

The following Saturday, Iris got up early and cleaned her apartment. In general, she was neat and organized. However, sometimes Iris could get lazy about cleaning. Right now was one of those times. She spent the whole morning cleaning. Iris put away her sewing stuff in her bedroom closet. It had taken over the living area. She should have gotten a two bed room apartment. She had the money.

Around noon, Iris ate a quick lunch and started to make the lemon cake. Last night she did all of the shopping for tonight's dinner. She grabbed all of the ingredients for the cake and set them on the counter. Iris then grabbed bowls, spoons, and pans. She preheated her oven and got started on measuring the dry ingredients. Iris was feeling nervous about tonight. He could hate her food, especially the lemon cake. She shook her head and told herself he would love her cooking.

The lemon cake she was making was a nine inch, two layer cake with lemon frosting. It was an American cake. When Iris was in New York, she took a cooking class for fun. She kept all the recipes she learned from that class.

She measured out the milk and the vanilla in a separate bowl. Then in another bowl, she beat the butter with her hand beater. When the butter was light and creamy, Iris added in the sugar and beat it until the mixture was fluffy. She then added the eggs one at a time. Once they were beat, Iris added in the rest of the dry ingredients while alternating with the milk mixture. Finally, she beat in the grated lemon zest.

Iris poured the batter into the cake pans and placed them in the oven. She started a timer for 35 minutes and got started on the icing. The icing was easy to make. It contained butter, egg yolk, sugar, cream, vanilla, salt, and lemon zest and juice. Iris couldn't help herself from tasting a little bit. It was delicious! She looked over at the timer and saw the cake had 20 minutes left. So, she placed the icing in the fridge and went over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed her book from the coffee table and read it until the timer went off.

When the cake was ready, Iris set it on the counter to cool. Once it was ready, Iris assembled the cake and iced it. She couldn't help but smile. She was quite proud of this cake. He better like it.

Iris looked at the clock. Only two hours had passed, so it was too early to start on dinner. Now what? The apartment looked great. She walked around the breakfast bar and sat down on the stool. She reached for the icing bowl and licked the icing spatula. She could get the dinner plates out. She wished she had an actual table instead of this bar. She could make a table look nice. Rearrange the plates all fancy and have a center piece.

Wait! She could still have a center piece! But what? Oh flowers! She had time to get some. Iris got up from the bar and put on her shoes. She then grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

There was a flower shop that wasn't too far from Iris's apartment. She entered the store and the florist greeted her. Iris walked around looking at all of the flowers and plants. She wanted something to brighten up the room. The florist tried to help her, but she kept showing her flowers that screamed romance. She then showed her irises which Iris passed on because, while she did like irises, they weren't her favorite. Everyone assumed those were her favorite flowers. The annoyance of being named after a flower..

Then finally something caught her eye. A bouquet of sunflowers, which were her favorite! Iris walked over to them and grabbed the bouquet. She loved how they were so bright and cheerful. Iris paid for the flowers and headed back home.

She stared at the flowers as she walked home. Iris was pleased with her purchase. These would definitely brighten up the room and would not scream romance. She picked up the base, when she noticed rain clouds. When Iris returned to her apartment, she placed the flowers down on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a vase from one of her kitchen cabinets and filled it up with water. She then cut the ends of the flowers with a pair of scissors and put them inside of the vase. Iris then placed the flowers in the middle of the breakfast bar. Prefect!

It was still too early to make dinner so Iris decided to go get ready. She walked into her bathroom and started her bath water. She sat at the edge of the tub and placed her hand under the warm running water. She was starting to feel nervous again. Anything could happen.

Iris pulled her hand back and watched the tub fill up. This was a bad idea. No! Iris clenched her fingers on the edge of the tub. It was a great idea! This was a great way to see if he likes her. When the tub was full of water, Iris turned it off and got undressed. She then climbed into the tub and leaned back. The warm water felt wonderful and was helping her nerves. Tonight was going to be prefect.

When Iris was finished taking her bath, she got out and unplugged the drain. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked back into her room. Iris then opened her closet door. Now to pick out an outfit to wear. God what was she going to wear? It couldn't scream, 'This is a date!' So, something causal.

Iris started to go through her dresses. She bit her lip. Would wearing a dress be considered causal? Or would it be better to wear a skirt? Iris grabbed a dress. This was silly. She loved wearing dresses. She shouldn't worry about wearing one tonight. Mr. Agreste had seen her dresses before. Iris walked over to the bed and threw the dress on it. She then went back into her bathroom to dry her hair.

After getting ready, Iris returned to the kitchen. It was almost six, so it was time to get started on dinner. She was making coq au vin (chicken with wine). She walked over to her fridge and pulled out the chicken she had marinated overnight. She sat down on the counter and began to cook. An hour went by and Iris had the chicken simmering in a pot. It should be ready in about 15 minutes. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Mr. Agreste should be here any minute.

Then there was a knock at the door. Iris felt her heart leap. She quickly stood up and made her way to the door. She opened it and greeted Mr. Agreste as she let him in. She closed the door behind them and turned around to get a good look at him. Her lips trembled and she broke into a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Do you always wear suits?"

Mr. Agreste looked down at his clothes and frowned. "I thought this was casual.."

She eyed his suit and realized it wasn't a business suit. "Hmm I guess it is! I just thought a designer would wear his own clothes." She was so used to seeing him in the clothes he wore to work.

"I did design this."

She laughed.

"Hmph. Do you always wear my clothes?" He was eyeing her dress.

"Yes, because you're my favorite designer."

He looked away blushing.

Iris couldn't help, but grin. "Well, make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"What are we having?"

"Coq au vin. Have you had it before?"

"Yes," replied Mr. Agreste as he sat down on the couch. "I like it."

Iris walked over to the stove. Her eyes were beaming. She made something he like! She grabbed the spoon and stirred the pot. "Well, I hope you like mine."

"I'm sure I will. It smells good."

She felt her heart fluttered.

Right when she put the spoon down, there was a knock on the door. Iris glanced toward the door. Who could that be? She walked over to the door and opened it. She felt her heart drop. It was Beau. She was lost with words. Why was he here!?

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. Iris was trying not be rude. "What are you doing here?"

"One of my friends lives here. We were hanging out. I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

Iris just gave him a fake smile. She now hated herself for inviting him over to her place when they hung out a second time. "Well, it was nice seeing you, but.."

"And who's this?" Beau questioned, noticing Mr. Agreste who was now sitting at the breakfast bar.

"A friend...," Iris mumbled. She was trying so hard not to show her anger.

"Oh wait, I know you!" Beau basically let himself in. He walked past Iris and was standing beside the bar. "You're that fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste."

"Yes I am. And you?" Mr. Agreste responded. Iris noticed him narrowing his eyes at Beau.

"I'm Beau. Iris's childhood friend."

"I see."

"Again," Iris spoke up. "It was nice seeing you, Beau..." Then she was cut off by a roar of thunder. Iris looked over at the windows in the living area and saw it was pouring down rain. She felt like banging her head on the door. She couldn't throw him out in the rain.

Beau looked back at her. "Mind if I stay here and wait until it blows over?"

 _'Of course I do,'_ she thought to herself. Iris then gave him another fake smile. She was too kind for her own good. "Of course not. Please make yourself at home. We're about to eat dinner." The front door was still left open. Iris turned around to close it. She then just walked back over to the stove to check on the food. She looked back at them. "Would you like some dinner, Beau?"

"Sure," he replied. "What are we having?"

"Coq au vin."

"Yum."

"Beau, in the closet by the front door is a bar stool. Can you please bring it out?"

"Sure thing." He walked over to the closet.

Iris took this moment to look back at Mr. Agreste. She gave him an apologetic look. He gave her a small smile in returned. Iris then turned her attention back to the pot. The chicken looked nice and tender. She turned off the burner. Iris then walked over to one the cabinets and pulled out a plate for Beau.

The bar could fit three people comfortably. Iris sat in the middle. It felt so awkward to sit between them. She really wished she had a table. It would make things less awkward. If only if her apartment was bigger. Maybe she should have gotten a town home like her parents. But it was silly to have so much space when you lived alone. She glanced at both of them. What to talk about? Mr. Agreste and Beau were so different.

"What is your current occupation, Beau?" Mr. Agreste spoke up breaking the silence that formed when they started eating.

Iris was startled by Mr. Agreste starting a conversation. She wasn't expecting him to speak during dinner.

"I'm a medical student," Beau replied. "I want to be a doctor."

"I see. How's that going?"

"So far, so good."

"What about your income?"

"My income?"

"Surely you have a job to support yourself."

"Oh not at the moment. My parents have been giving me money. But I've been looking for internships."

"Have you ever worked before?"

Iris was staring down at her plate. She couldn't believe this was happening. Mr. Agreste was interrogating Beau! He was acting a like a father who was over protective of their teenage daughter. Why on earth was he acting like this?

"No. Never had to," Beau answered stiffly. You could tell he wasn't happy about this conversation.

"So, you have no experience?"

"I guess so."

"How's the chicken?" Iris interrupted. "I hope it's tender." She then shot Mr. Agreste an annoyed look.

"It's very delicious, Iris," Beau said.

"Thank you."

Mr. Agreste didn't say anything. He was quietly eating now.

"Did you make this yourself?" Beau asked.

"Yes," she replied proudly.

"You never told me you could cook."

"It never came up." Iris grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip.

"How long have you two been friends?" Mr. Agreste asked.

Iris groan internally. She just took another sip of wine.

"Since we were kids," Beau replied and gave him a smug look.

"Then you would know that she could cook," Mr. Agreste called him out with his own smug look.

"I moved away when I was 10."

"I guess you weren't close enough. We've only known each other for a few months and I know that."

Beau frowned. "Of course we were. In fact, Iris had a crush on me."

"Beau!" Iris slapped his arm with her hand. She stared at him in disbelief. How did he know that!?

"What?" He gave her a teasing smile.

She didn't say anything and took a bite out of her food angrily. Iris was bright red. She eyed Mr. Agreste in the corner of her left eye. Thankfully, he didn't make a comment, but she did notice he seemed upset. What was with him tonight? Why was he talking down to Beau? She took a sip of her wine. She then looked out of the corner of her right eye. Beau looked pleased with himself.

The rest of dinner continued like this. Both men were being hostile with each other. Iris didn't bother to stop them. She just ate her food and observed Mr. Agreste. It slowly dawned on her that the reason he was acting like this was out of jealousy. Which meant that he liked her. That thought made Iris's heart leap. Now she found this whole thing amusing.

She clenched a fork in her hand as an old thought crossed her mind. Mr. Agreste being unaware of his feelings. She clenched it harder. Or she could be wrong in general. You don't have to be in love to be jealous.

"Again, that was delicious, Iris," Beau said as he placed his napkin down on his plate.

She snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, thank you."

"I better get going," he said and looked back at the windows. "It stopped raining."

"I'll walk to you to the entry way," said Iris as she stood up. She wanted to talk to him.

"Alright." Beau looked happy about this. He looked at Mr. Agreste. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," he replied coldly.

Iris and Beau then walked out of the apartment and headed to the entryway. She didn't say a word to him until they got to the front doors. "Did you always know that I had a crush on you?"

He looked her in the eye and nodded his head. "Iris, you are very easy to read."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was a 10-year-old boy. I didn't think much of it until after I moved. Since then I regretted it and couldn't face you. Well, until I ran into your mother. If it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't have met up."

Iris just stared at him. So she was right about his regret. She bit her lip.

"Just to let you know I'm not giving up."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to lose to him."

"Beau..."

"Goodnight," her friend said cutting her off. He then walked out the door.

Iris shook her head. It was a hopeless battle for him. Mr. Agreste had already won her heart. She turned around and went back to her apartment. When she walked through the door, she saw Mr. Agreste standing at the sink washing the dishes. Iris just stood there in shocked. She then closed the door and walked over to him.

"Please sit down. I'll take care of it," she said.

"It's the least I can do," he mumbled.

Iris just stared at him. Was he making up for his behavior? She smirked. "Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Agreste dropped the plate in the sink and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Iris laughed. "Mr. Agreste, I'm sorry, but you were acting like a father tonight."

He looked away and grabbed the plate out of the water and started to clean it. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She stopped laughing. So he wasn't aware then. Well.. if he had feelings for her. Regardless it gave her some hope. Iris walked over to the stove and put away the leftovers. "Don't worry about the pots and pans. I'll take care of it later."

"No it's best to do it now," he said and took the pot that she used for the chicken.

"So you can do dishes, but you can't cook?"

"My mother hated doing the dishes."

"Ah." she was shocked to hear him mention his mother. She was curious, but she decided not to pry. "Well, while you do that I'll make some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

Mr. Agreste finished up the dishes rather quickly. Iris looked at them while she waited for the coffee. They were spotless. He gave her a small smile and then went into the living area and sat down on the couch. Iris looked back at the coffee maker and it was ready. She poured two cups and then pulled her cake out of the fridge. She was happy that Beau didn't stick around after dinner. They could eat her cake in peace. She sliced two pieces of cake. She grabbed a tray and placed everything on it and then brought it into the living area.

"Time for some cake," she said as she placed the tray on the coffee table. She sat down next to him on the couch. "I hope you like it." She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Mr. Agreste took a sip of his coffee first before picking up his plate. He took his fork and cut off a small piece and then took a bite.

Iris just stared at him and inched closer. "Well?"

He didn't say anything, but instead took another bite. This time she noticed his eyes light up. She beamed. He loved it!

"It's okay," he said, finally answering her question. Mr. Agreste put the plate down and grabbed his coffee.

"Liar!" She said and poked his arm with her finger.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"How so?"

"The eyes are the window to the soul."

He frowned.

She laughed. "Admit you love it."

He let out a sigh. Mr. Agreste then gave her a playful smile. "You win."

Iris grinned. "Would you like to take some home?"

"Yes."

Mr. Agreste stayed for another hour before heading home. Iris collapsed on her bed after he left. She felt emotionally tired. Beau ruined a perfect evening. At least Mr. Agreste liking her cake had saved it. She sat up and reached for her phone. She told Lori she would call her afterward. Iris picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang a few times before Lori picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lori," Iris replied. "It's me."

"Hey Iris. How did everything go?"

Iris crossed her legs and leaned herself against the headboard. "Meh."

Lori slightly gasped. "He didn't like your food?"

"No! He loved it."

"Then what happened?"

"Beau showed up."

There was a long pause. Iris thought she heard Lori smacking her forehead. "Are you serious?"

"Yes.."

"Iris! I told you to tell that boy off. Now look what happened!"

Iris cringed at her friend scolding her. "I know. I know. I need to work on confronting people."

"I'll say. Now give me every detail."

So Iris explained the whole evening to her friend. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she talked. Iris even brought up Mr. Agreste's behavior at dinner which caused Lori to laugh. She continued on and rolled onto her stomach, when she was finished. "That was jealousy right?"

"Yes," Lori replied and cracked up laughing again.

Iris let out a heavy sigh. She stretched out on the bed. "Do you think he's in love with me? I know you can be jealous of your friend having other friends."

"Yes."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"Because of everything you told me so far. Just think about all of your interactions with him thus far. Tonight was the icing on the cake. Now think about what Beau told you! He knows Mr. Agreste has feelings for you and you have feelings for him. Why else would Beau say that?"

"You're right. He does. I'm just worried I'm reading Mr. Agreste wrong."

"You're not. And if you are, so what? Love is never easy, Iris. You need to take risks sometimes. So are you going to confess to him now?"

"I want one more confirmation."

Lori sighed. "Alright."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed, Iris. I have long day tomorrow. My parents are coming to visit me so I have to go pick them up from the airport."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night," said her friend and hung up the phone.

Iris sat up and leaned over toward the night stand, placing the phone back down on the receiver. She then got up from the bed to go take a nice hot bath before calling it a night.


	12. Confronting

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Twelve: Confronting

Monday night, Iris was at Mr. Agreste's house like usual. Once again he asked her to join him for dinner. As she chewed her food, Iris was thinking about their dinner from Saturday night. It occurred to her that she never asked about his opinion on Beau. She hoped Mr. Agreste didn't think she liked him. But how to be vague about it? Mr. Agreste was very observant. She wasn't ready for him to know about her feelings toward him. Iris swallowed her food and cleared her throat. "What did you think about my friend?"

"Beau?" Mr. Agreste asked for clarity.

"Yes."

"You want my honest opinion?"

Iris nodded her head.

"I think he's a loser."

Iris stared at him for a split second before bursting out laughing. She wasn't expecting that answer.

Mr. Agreste looked confused. "What? It's the truth. He has no clue how the real world works. He needs a reality check if he wants to be a doctor."

Iris was still laughing.

He frowned. "Can you please tell me what's so funny?"

"You calling him a loser," she replied after she caught her breath from laughing so hard.

"And how that's funny?"

"I don't know," Iris said trying not laugh again. "It just is."

"Hmph." Mr. Agreste just a took sip of his wine before continuing. "I have no idea what you saw in him as a child."

Iris was cutting her chicken and froze. She looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"Oh?" Mr. Agreste looked embarrassed. "So, he was just teasing you?"

Iris started to play with her hair. "Oh no, he was!" her voice cracked a little. "And yes, I did have a crush on him. But that was when I was ten! I mean, you're stupid when you're ten..."

Mr. Agreste chuckled. "I suppose."

Iris chuckled too. Now she didn't have to worry about him figuring out her feelings for him. "It was a short lived crush. He moved away before I got a chance to tell him. Even if I did tell him, nothing probably would have come from it."

"So, you just recently met up?"

"Yes, back in March. I hang out with him every once in a while," Iris said and started to swirl the wine in her wine glass. "And apparently he had a crush on me back then too, and he still does." She sighed and put the wine glass down. "He keeps flirting with me and I'm struggling to tell him I'm not interested. I'm pathetic." She looked back at him.

"No you're not. Love is.."

"Complicated?"

He nodded his head.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on her cheek. Without realizing, she leaned toward him. "I need to get better at confronting people. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"But it needs to be done. Otherwise, he'll chase after you forever."

"I know.." Iris trailed off thinking about Beau's declaration against Mr. Agreste.

"Have you ever told a person off before?" he asked.

"Well… my parents. Both of them can be overbearing in their own ways."

"I see. Well, just pretend Beau is one of your parents."

"That's not a bad idea," Iris said and smiled at him again.

Mr. Agreste returned her smile.

Iris couldn't take her eyes off him, and he couldn't either. They stared at each other for awhile until both of them realized what they were doing. They both became flustered and looked away. Iris cleared her throat and tried to break the awkward silence that was forming between them. "The chicken is good. Your chef is good at cooking."

"I like your chicken better," he said, trying not sound distracted.

"Really?" Iris beamed.

He nodded his head. "You're quite the chef, Miss Desjardins."

"Thank you. You're always welcome to come over for dinner."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

After dinner, Gabriel drove Iris home. They chatted along the way and the moment he pulled up to her apartment building, Iris remembered something. She took off her seat belt and turned toward him. "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Agreste."

"Any time," he said and looked at her.

"And I know this is last minute, but my mother, being my mother, just told me her and my father are going to the beach for two weeks. They're leaving on the first of August and she wants me to come. Is it okay if I take those two weeks off?"

Mr. Agreste was quiet for a moment before responding. "If I remember correctly, the photo shoots you have scheduled are not top priority. Let me double check, and I'll get back to you."

"Alright, thanks." Iris opened the car door and looked back at him before getting out. "Sorry for the trouble. My mother tends to forget sometimes."

"I see the family resemblance," he said and gave her a teasing smile.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Mr. Agreste."

"Good night, Miss Desjardins."

Iris slid out of the car and closed the door. She then walked into her apartment building and heard his car driving away. She smiled to herself and headed up the stairs to her apartment. He showed more signs of liking her tonight, but he didn't show the one true sign. Iris wasn't sure what she was looking for. She hoped it showed up soon. She really wanted to confess to him. Iris unlocked her apartment door and opened it. She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her. It was pajama time.

On August 1st, Iris was on a high-speed train with her parents heading toward Saint-Tropez, a town along the French Riviera. Iris sat by the window and watched the countryside go by. She was looking forward to her trip to the beach. It has been awhile since their last trip to Saint-Tropez. Iris wished her sister was here, but she and her husband were on a cruise. Oh well. The more the she thought about it, the more she realized it would be nice to have some alone time. Well, if she could get away from her parents.

When they finally arrived to their destination, they grabbed their suitcases and got off the train. Iris's father paid for a cab to take them to their resort hotel. The ride to the resort didn't take too long. The cab pulled up to the entrance of the resort and they got out. An employee standing by the door took their suitcases in for them. They walked into the building and Iris's parents walked over to the front desk to check in. Iris decided to wander around the lobby. They had never been to this resort hotel before. Iris's mother wanted to try a new place.

Iris was looking at a painting when someone put their hands over her eyes and said, 'guess who'. She felt her heart stop. She recognized that voice at once. Iris turned and saw Beau standing there with a grin on face. "Beau, what are you doing here!?"

"On vacation with my parents," he replied. He then glanced over at the front desk. "I guess you're here with your parents too?"

She nodded her head. Why? Just why!? Of all places his family had to pick this resort hotel! Why must she have such bad luck?

"We should hang out."

Before she could say anything, Iris heard her mother call her. She glanced over back at the front desk and saw her mother walking toward them. Her mother looked excited to see Beau. Iris groaned internally.

"Beau!" Iris's mother said happily when she approached them. Iris's father was right behind her. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Desjardins," Beau said with a polite smile.

Iris's mother laughed. "Oh Beau, there's no need to be formal. Call me Vivien. Are your parents here?"

"Yes. My mother is currently shopping and my father is playing golf."

"Dear," Iris's mother said and looked at her husband. "You should play with him." She then brought her attention back to Beau. "You three should join us for dinner tonight."

Iris bit her lip hard. She looked like she wanted to punch someone.

"We should. I'll let them know. We're staying on the third floor in room 326 so just give us a call," Beau replied.

"Oh, we're in room in 330! Right down the hall!"

"Oh joy," Iris mumbled to herself.

"Well I'm off. See you later." He gave Iris a wink before walking away.

Iris turned to her parents and looked at her mother. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Her mother looked clueless.

"Telling him to call you Vivien? Mama, for the last time he's not my boyfriend and he never will be."

"Oh, Iris you're being silly. The boy is clearly head over heels for you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because there's someone else!" Iris's eyes widened. She didn't mean to let that slip! Her anger got to her.

"Someone else!? Iris tell me at once! Is it someone I know? It better not be Alexis's son. I cannot stand him."

"Oh look, the bellboy is ready to take us to our room," Iris said and panicked, pointing the man who had their suitcases. "Let's go." She quickly walked over to him.

"Iris..," Her mother said as they walked to their room. "Tell me at once."

"No."

"A mother has a right to know who her daughter is dating."

"We're not dating."

"Oh? A crush?"

"Yes."

"So who is it?"

"No one you know."

They made it to the elevator and the bellboy pressed the third floor button. The door closed and the elevator moved. When it arrived on the third floor (which felt like an eternity to Iris), the bellboy pushed the cart with their suitcases down the hallway to their room.

"Tell me this instant," Iris's mother said in a demeaning voice.

"Oh, give it a rest Vivien. Leave our daughter alone," said Iris's father. He looked annoyed.

"But..."

"Drop it. She'll tell us when she's ready," he said and gave Iris a suspicious look. Iris looked away.

"Here we are," said the bellboy. They stopped in front of room 330. Iris's father opened the door with the key and held it open for the bellboy to push in their cart. After he unloaded the suitcases, the bellboy left taking the cart with him.

The room they were staying in was a two-bedroom suite. It had a living area with a kitchenette. Off of the living room was a balcony which had a view of the Mediterranean Sea. Iris grabbed her suitcase and wheeled it into her bedroom which was to the right of the kitchenette. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. She threw the suitcase on to the bed and noticed that her room had a balcony as well. She walked over to it, opened the sliding door, and walked out. Iris walked over to the rail and leaned over it. The view was breathtaking.

Iris was mad at herself. Why did she let slip out? Now her mother was going to nag her about it during the entire trip. There was no way she could tell her. A fight would break out between her and her father. Their talk about that tabloid proved that he would be against her being in a relationship with Mr. Agreste.

Although, there was a chance her mother would be okay with it. Iris wasn't really sure. While her mother did take her father's side most of time, but she would still want her to be happy, right? Iris let out a faint sigh. If she did end up with Mr. Agreste, they'd have to know.

She then turned around and walked back into her room. Iris left the balcony door open to let the breeze in. She walked over to her suitcase and started to hang her clothes in the closet. It was probably better to tell them when things worked out between her and Mr. Agreste. Avoid the drama as much as she could.

She froze in the middle of hanging up of one her dresses. If both disapproved of them, what should she do? Leave Mr. Agreste? No, she couldn't do that. It would hurt him. Also for some strange reason it felt like he was the one. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Iris continued unpacking her suitcase. Once everything was put away, she left her room and found her parents standing on the balcony off from the living room. She walked over to them. "I'm going for a walk on the beach."

"What a wonderful idea!" Her mother said and turned to face her. "Can we join you?"

"Um, no. I want some alone time," Iris replied.

"Oh." Her mother looked disappointed.

"Mama, we're here for two weeks. We have plenty of time to walk along the beach together. Bye." Iris then quickly left the room and made her way down to the beach. The resort was right on the beach, so it was a five-minute walk.

When she got down to the beach, Iris took a left. Since it was a hot day the beach was crowded. So she walked quite a bit to get away from all of the people. She eventually came across a rock and sat down on it. Iris stared out at the sea and admired its beauty. Now she really wished Élise was here. Her sister would help her avoid their mother. Iris put one foot into the water and splashed around. She should have worn her bathing suit. The water felt amazing.

Iris's lip curled. Mr. Agreste would look good in swim trunks. Maybe even a speedo. She chuckled. She shouldn't be thinking about such a thing. She splashed more water around. He said he liked swimming, but did that mean he liked the beach as well? She would have to ask him when she returned. She hanged out on rock for a bit before heading back to the room. Iris wanted to go swimming now.

She spent the rest of the day swimming in the sea. Iris picked a spot on the beach away from the resort so her parents couldn't join her. Beau as well. When the sun was starting to set, Iris headed back to the room. She hoped her mother didn't get hold of Beau's parents.

Sadly, Iris's mother had managed to get hold of them. Iris was sitting in a nice restaurant with her family and Beau's family. Throughout dinner, she avoided eye contact with Beau. She focused on her food and let her parents do all of the talking. Only once in a while would she speak up. Right before Iris and her parents were about to leave, Beau turned to her asking her if she wanted to go for a walk. She reluctantly said yes since his parents were there.

Beau and Iris left the restaurant together and headed down to the beach. This would actually be the perfect time to tell him off. She just needed to make sure they were alone. Iris didn't want strangers to watch them. She took him down to the beach and stopped walking when they were away from a small crowd. She turned to face him.

"What do you see in him?" Beau asked her before she could say anything.

"What do I see in him?" Iris looked baffled. Obviously he was talking about Mr. Agreste. She didn't understand why anyone would question her about her feelings. Lori and her sister didn't.

"I don't get how anyone could fall for a rude, cold, and arrogant person. You two are nothing alike."

"Beau, there's more to him than meets the eye. He's actually really kind. He just doesn't like to show it."

"You're wasting your time."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "I am not."

"It won't last, Iris! Like I said you're too different!"

"No we're not! Alright, I will admit he's introverted and I'm extroverted, but we do have things in common," Iris said angrily. She then started to count on her fingers. "We have a similar style of humor, we like to read, we like to sew and design clothes, and I can go on."

"So what?"

"So what!? Beau, people with different personalities can have similar interests. We bring the best out of each other." She folded her arms and slightly turned her head away from him. "You and I have similar personalities but not enough in common. It would never work between us. I want to be with Gabriel Agreste."

Beau just stared at her.

It felt good to finally get that off her chest.

"I don't understand it.."

"You don't have to."

He frowned. "It won't last."

"Yes it will!"

"Iris, how can you be so sure? He clearly likes you so why hasn't he made the first move? Why do you guys still speak formally to each other?"

Iris opened her mouth then shut it. Beau gave her a smirk. Yes, they still addressed each other by their last names, but that didn't mean anything. Did it? He was still her boss after all. Plus, she never thought about asking him to drop the formality. Iris just put her hands on her hips angrily. "It will last. And I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I think you should."

She rolled her eyes. "He isn't aware of his feelings yet. As for the name thing we just never brought it up. There, happy? Now leave."

"Iris, give me a chance.."

"No! You're just hanging on to a childhood crush."

"I am not! I really like being with you. He'll make you miserable."

"Shut up, Beau," Iris snapped. She was steaming with anger.

"I'm not giving up! Your differences will eventually get in the way." He paused trying to bullshit more. "..What if he's only attracted to your body? You are his model after all."

Iris grinded her teeth in anger and raised her hand. Without thinking she slapped him right across the face. "Mr. Agreste isn't like that at all! Now stop acting like you know him!"

Beau was silent and looked shocked.

She bit her lip. Iris looked shocked as well. This was her second time slapping someone out of anger. "Sorry.."

"It's okay," he mumbled. He put his hands in his pants pockets and slightly looked away.

"Beau, I've made up my mind.."

He didn't say anything to her. Beau just turned around and walked away.

Iris remained standing there. She just shook her head. She didn't mean to blow up on him, but he was being so judgmental. Iris wondered if more people would question her feelings like Beau had. Her eyes slightly widened. Her parents would. Iris let out a heavy sigh and headed back to the room.

For the rest of the week, Iris avoided her parents. She was worried about them bringing up Beau. Despite telling her mother there was someone else, she would encourage her to hang out with him. The only time she was with them was during dinner. For some strange reason neither of them questioned her disappearance. It was actually nice. She was starting to enjoy her vacation again.

Then, their last night there, Iris was walking down the beach one last time. She was staring out at the sea, when her father approached her. Iris smiled at him as greeted him.

"Got everything packed?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I look forward to going home."

"Because you'll see Mr. Agreste again?" her father asked. There was a hit of fury in his eyes.

Iris's jaw dropped.

"Beau told me what happened, Iris. So Mr. Agreste is the other guy, huh?"

She was so stunned that she was left speechless. Beau actually told her father about their fight!?

"Iris, your mother and I disapprove."

"You told her!?" Iris nearly shouted at him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's none of your business! I was planning to tell you two when we got together."

"It is our business. Iris, he does not suit you and your mother and I agree he is too old for you."

She glared at him. "Papa, he's nine years older than me."

"Too old."

"Is not! You just don't like him because he left your company to start his own! G-E-T O-V-E-R I-T!" She was now shouting at him. Iris then turned around and stormed off. She wasn't going to waste her time with this. She would not let her parents get in the way.

She went back to their hotel room. When she entered the room, she her heard her mother packing in her bedroom. Iris quietly walked to her own bedroom and slowly closed the door behind her. She did not want to deal with her mother. Iris walked over to her bed and sat down. She started to play with her suitcase's zipper.

She was still upset. Beau was acting like.. well.. an asshole. If he did love her, shouldn't he want her to be happy? She blew the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. She wondered when he told her father. It really didn't matter. She was just glad her father brought it up now. It would have made the trip even worse otherwise.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was her mother. "Iris?"

She didn't say anything.

"I know you're in there. The door was open a few minutes ago. Can we talk?"

"No," she finally answered.

"But Iris, your father and I.."

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Mama," Iris said cutting her off. "Now please leave me alone."

"Alright.."

Iris then laid down on the bed. Thank God she didn't protest. Iris grabbed her pillow and held it in her arms. She really was hoping this one time her mother wouldn't take her father's side. A mother should want their child to be happy, and Mr. Agreste made her happy. Why did no one understand this?

The ride home was unbearable. Iris sat by the window and stared out at the countryside. She didn't speak to her parents, which made them mad. Iris didn't care. If they were going to treat her like a child she might as well act like one. Her father tried several times to talk to her, but Iris kept her gaze on the countryside.

When the train arrived in the train station in Paris, Iris bounced from her seat and grabbed her suitcase. Instead of wheeling it she carried if off the train. She was trying to get away from her parents as fast as she could. Iris walked out of the train station and glanced around for a cab. Unfortunately, her parents caught up to her.

"Iris," her father said furiously. "Stop acting ungrateful this minute."

"Excuse me?" Iris finally spoke and turned to face her parents. "I am not being ungrateful."

"Yes you are. During this whole trip you avoided us."

"Okay, so I shouldn't have avoided you two, but I didn't want to be nagged about my social life. I'm sick of it."

"Well you shouldn't have yelled at your father," her mother chimed in.

Iris frowned. " I had every right to. He was butting in."

"Iris," her father began to say.

"Papa," she cut him off. "I love Mr. Agreste and whatever you say will not change my mind. Both of you should be supporting me."

"But Beau made valid points."

"What happened on the beach is none of your business. He had no right to tell you that."

"Iris, he's not right for you," her mother said.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Iris. "Now goodbye. Thank you for the trip." she then walked off and spotted a free cab driver. She walked over to him and told him she needed ride to her apartment. He took her suitcase and put it in the trunk of the cab as she sat down in the back seat. The driver closed the trunk and then climbed into the driver's seat and drove off. Iris told him her apartment's address.

The ride home was nerve-wracking. She couldn't stop thinking about her fight with her parents. It hurt her that they didn't support her love for Mr. Agreste. She wondered if they would be acting like this if her father didn't have that stupid grudge. Who was she kidding? The age gap would have still been a concerned. When the cab driver pulled up to her apartment building, Iris paid him and both of them exited the cab. He gave Iris her suitcase and Iris headed into the building.

Once she was back in her apartment, Iris left the suitcase by the doorway. She grabbed herself a glass of wine and then walked into her bathroom. She turned on the bathtub's facet and, as it filling up with water, Iris grabbed a book from her bedroom. It was time to unwind and forget about her stupid parents. She told herself tomorrow would be a wonderful day. It was Monday, and she would see Mr. Agreste. Maybe she could talk him into going out for dinner.

The next morning, Iris got back into her usual morning routine. It was a hard for the first few minutes, but once she got going she was wide awake. She was eating breakfast when her phone rang. She slowly got up from her stool and walked over to the phone. When she answered, it was her mother so she hanged up. She wasn't in the mood to talk to them just yet. Iris went back to her food, and once she was done eating, she went to work.

Iris had a long first day back. She had three photo shoots and of course one of them was with Charlotte. She was being troublesome like usual, but Iris felt she was acting up more to spite her. Charlotte made her miss lunch so when she got off work, she was starving. She thought about getting a crepe on her way home. Iris was almost to the front doors when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Nathalie nearly running toward her.

"Hello, Nathalie," Iris said greeting her.

"Hello, Iris," she said as she adjusted her glasses.

"What's up?" She couldn't help but feel awkward. They really didn't know each other after all.

"Mr. Agreste has a message for you," she replied. For some reason Iris heard a hint of bitterness in her voice. "He's busy with work so he's canceling your meetings with him for the next two weeks."

"Oh," said Iris trying to hide her disappointment. "I see."

Nathalie just turned away. "Have a good evening, Iris."

"You too..," she replied back and then walked out of the building before showing her disappointment. She decided against getting a crepe and headed home.

It was now Wednesday evening. Iris was sitting on her couch trying to read her book, but her thoughts kept distracting her. She really missed Mr. Agreste. They hadn't seen each other in almost three weeks. Her gaze wandered to the phone in the kitchen. She could call him and chat for a little bit. Or was he too busy for that? Iris frowned. Something didn't seem right. Nathalie sounded bitter about it. Could it be something else? Iris got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. She was going to call him. It couldn't hurt.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Iris held the phone up to her ear and listened to it ringing. After it rang for the fourth time, she sighed. What was taking him? It was almost dinner. He should be home. Unless being busy meant locking himself up in the office. The fall/winter fashion was approaching. She hanged up the phone when the answer machine picked up. She'd just have to try again later.

For the rest of the week, she tried to call him and she had no luck. She thought about calling him more than once a day, but she didn't want to come off as clingy. It was just aggravating. There was no way he could be busy 24/7! He had to relax at some point.

After trying to call him on Saturday, Iris was now beginning to worry. Maybe something personal was going on in his life. He did bring up his mother once. Maybe she was sick? But why would Nathalie seem bitter about that? Iris had to get to the bottom of this. She had the right to know. They were friends after all. She could help him. So Iris decided on Monday she would go see him in the morning. She had a photo shoot in the afternoon so she had some free time.

That Monday, Iris got to work bright and early. She rode the elevator up to his floor and walked straight over to his secretary. She asked to see Mr. Agreste, but his secretary said he was out all day. Iris looked annoyed. There had to be a way to contact him! Then it hit her. She could call Nathalie! She then asked the secretary for her number. Luckily, she had the number and wrote it down for Iris. She then walked back over to the elevator and took it down to the bottom floor. Iris left the building to go find a phone booth.

When Iris found a phone booth, she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She put in the change needed for operation and dialed Nathalie's number. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Nathalie answered.

"Nathalie! It's me Iris," said Iris. She was happy that she picked up.

"Oh, hello Iris. How did you get my number?"

"Mr. Agreste's secretary gave it to me. Is there something wrong with him? I tried calling him last week, but he wouldn't answer.."

Nathalie sighed and mumbled. "Gabriel.."

Iris gasped slightly. Did she just address Mr. Agreste by his first name? Interesting. Maybe they were close as well.

"Iris," she said quickly. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Meet me at seven at Bella's. Have you been there before?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. I'll somewhat explain what's going on. I won't tell you everything. He should tell you."

"Okay..." Iris didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry, Iris," Nathalie said in a comforting voice.

Iris couldn't help but smile. She was kind. "I won't. See you later."

"Bye." Nathalie hung up the phone.

Iris placed the phone back down on the receiver. She decided to go take a walk to kill some time before work.

Around seven in the evening, Iris was standing outside the restaurant waiting for Nathalie. She had been standing there for about ten minutes. She arrived early due to being anxious. Despite Nathalie telling her not to worry, Iris couldn't help but worry. She was trying her best not to think about bad thoughts. Then she spotted Nathalie across the street. Iris waved at her and watched her cross the road. Nathalie then joined her and they went inside the restaurant.

The hostess was helping a couple when they walked in. So, they stood there waiting to be seated. Iris turned to Nathalie. "You're right on time."

"A habit I picked up from a certain someone," she said with amused look.

Iris grinned. The hostess then returned from seating the couple and grabbed two menus. She had them follow her into the dining room and seated them at a table by a window. The hostess then walked away.

"So how was your trip?" Nathalie asked her when they were left alone.

"Alright," Iris replied. "Could have been better."

Nathalie nodded her head.

There was an awkward pause until their waiter came by and took their orders. After he left, Iris leaned back in her seat. Should she start asking questions about Mr. Agreste now or ease into it?

"Do you love him?" Nathalie asked her suddenly.

Iris blinked. Well, it looked like she picked up another habit of his; straight to the point. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thought so," she said with a look of triumph.

Iris smirked. "What? Do you have some bet going on or something?"

"No. I just like being right." Their waiter came by with two glasses of wine. He placed each glass in front of them and then left.

Iris grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. She then placed it back down on the table. "Does he love me?"

"I can't answer that, but I will say he's quite fond of you."

Iris couldn't help, but grin. "Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Sorry. That is not my place."

Iris chuckled.

"So Gabriel hasn't been in touch with you all last week?"

"Yes. What's wrong with him?"

"Something happened in his family."

"Oh? What happened?"

"He should be the one to tell you not me."

Iris frowned. "Then why didn't you just tell me that over the phone?"

"I prefer talking in person. Plus, I had a question for you which you already answered," Nathalie answered and took a sip of her wine. She then studied her wine glass. "It has been an interesting year so far."

Iris thought for a moment. Since Nathalie was here, she could ask more questions. "Why won't he talk to me about this? I thought we were close . If he didn't want me to get involved I would have respected that."

Nathalie shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me."

Iris sighed. "I don't get him.."

"Try working for him for five years."

Iris laughed.

Nathalie chuckled. "You're lucky, Iris. He warmed up to you pretty quickly. It took us a good three years to form this strange relationship of ours."

"Are you guys friends?"

"You could say that. I'm not quite sure."

"You address him as Gabriel though."

"Oh, I've been doing that since I started working for him. He hates being called sir and I didn't want to call him Mr. Agreste all time. Although sometimes I say sir to annoy him."

"I'm surprised that hasn't gotten you fired."

"Oh, he won't. He hates interviewing people. Plus, I'm probably the only person who can put up with him." She paused and gave Iris a small smile. "Well until now."

Iris blushed. "Can you at least tell me that I have chance with him?"

"Yes."

Iris looked pleased. Their food finally arrived. "Good. I just hope I hear from him soon. I thought about calling him more, but I don't want to be clingy."

"I don't think it would be. You're worried about him and just want to make sure he's alright."

"Have you been talking to him lately?" Iris started to eat her dinner.

"No he gave me two weeks off. He did the same himself."

"He hasn't been in the office since last Monday!?" Iris nearly dropped her fork. "So he's been home all this time?" Why didn't his secretary tell her that?

"I guess. Gabriel is probably burying himself in his work. He does that when he's really upset. I bet he's running things from home."

"Why didn't he send out a memo or something?"

Nathalie shrugged. She started on her dinner. "He's out of it I guess.."

"Now I really want to talk to him." Iris was now playing with her food using her fork.

"Go see him."

"What?" She dropped her fork again.

"Go over to his place for a surprise visit. I bet he won't kick you out." She looked amused by this for some reason.

"But...isn't that too extreme?"

"It's only extreme if you stand outside of his house all hours of the day."

"True.." Iris looked down at her plate. That was her only option.

"Iris."

She looked up at Nathalie.

"He needs you."

Iris just stared at her before nodding her head. The two of them then continued their dinner. Iris used this chance to get to know Nathalie more. She had a feeling Nathalie would be more present in her life.

After dinner Iris decided to go over to Mr. Agreste's house. It wasn't too late. It was 8:30. She just hoped he was home.

Iris took the subway there. Luckily she didn't have to wait for a train. She then quickly found herself standing in front of his house. Iris walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. The lights were on upstairs. So that meant he was home, right?

She rang the door bell. A few minutes went by. No answer, so she rang it again. Another few minutes went by. Again no answer. She frowned. Iris started to hit the doorbell repeatedly. Again no answer! She was upset now. He had to be home! He just had to be! Iris got her key and let herself in. She didn't care if she was intruding. Or if she was taking extreme measures. She needed to make sure he was okay.

Iris opened the front door and walked right in. She slowly closed the door behind her. For some reason the house seemed quieter than usual. In a way it reflected Mr. Agreste's current mood.

She made her way to the staircase and walked up. She got up to the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway. She came to a stop when she reached his designing room. This would be the first place to check. Iris placed her hand on the handle. She froze in the middle of turning it. Iris could hear his voice. Mr. Agreste didn't sound happy. She slowly cracked opened the door. Iris could hear his conversation.

"For the last time, mother, I am not coming," Mr. Agreste said in a calm, but angry voice.

Iris's eyes widened. He was talking to his mother? Maybe she would get some answers from this. She opened the door a little bit more. Iris could see his face now. He looked like a mess. She had never seen him like this before.

"Why should I care?" He said to his mother. "You two haven't spoke to me since I moved out."

Iris frowned. Sounded like a falling out. She bit her lip. She probably should just leave, but she was curious. Iris didn't notice her body was leaning against the door.

"Well guess what. He was a piss poor father, so I don't care that he's dead. Goodbye mother, and I never want to hear from you again." Mr. Agreste then slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

Iris let out a gasp and ended up leaning too hard on the door. It swung opened and Iris lost her balance, falling onto the floor. She looked up and he was just staring at her with a look of shock. Iris quickly stood, flustered. Now what!? She looked away. He was probably angry at her for eavesdropping and coming over uninvited. It was all over now.

"Are you okay...?" He managed to say.

She just nodded her head. Iris then turned away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be here. You weren't answering my calls, so I was worried about you. I'll just go now.." She took a step toward the door.

"No wait," he said.

Iris froze in place.

"I," he stuttered. "I'll tell you everything."

She looked back at him and was surprised. Mr. Agreste looked scared. But why? Iris put on a comforting smile. "Alright." she then walked over to the couch and sat down. He then joined her.

Mr. Agreste was showing more fear. Iris noticed he had one hand tightly gripping his leg. He took a deep breath. "I was an accident."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

He just rubbed his other hand through his hair. "My parents didn't plan me."

"Oh," said Iris. She realized he was going to tell her about his childhood.

"They were dating when my father got my mother pregnant. Both of their parents made them get married." he paused and continued when Iris nodded her head. "Both my parents were 18 when they had me." he then went quiet, trying to figure out where to go next.

"And things just went downhill after that?" Iris chimed in trying to help.

He nodded his head. "Yes. My parents grew to resent each other, which made them both resent me."

"That's horrible.."

"I had a terrible time growing up. My parents constantly fought. My father was a lawyer. We weren't rich, but he made a decent amount of money. My mother, on the other hand, acted like we were rich. She would carelessly spend it, which angered my father."

"How did you handle that?"

"I acted like the prefect son. I would do all the chores in the apartment except for the cooking. My mother didn't trust me in the kitchen besides doing the dishes. If I wasn't doing chores, I stayed out of the way by going to the library. It was my escape. I would read or draw."

Iris fidgeted in her seat. She wanted to comfort him somehow.

"When I teenager, I got a job. Their fighting was getting worse so I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. So I saved the money I earned for an apartment."

"Did you have a hard time getting a job?"

"No. Down the street from my school was a tailor. I knew how to sew because my mother couldn't and my father was too cheap to take anything to a tailor to get fix. So I taught myself. Anyway, I showed the owner my sewing skills and he hired me."

"Hmm.. Let me guess, this was when you discovered you wanted to be a designer?"

"Yes. I found myself tweaking the designs of the clothes I was mending."

"Did you get into trouble?"

No," he said and actually chuckled. "The customers didn't mind. Some actually asked me to make clothes for them."

Iris smiled. "So did you earn enough money?"

"Yes. I moved out on my 18th birthday and didn't speak to my parents until now. Last week my mother called me informing me that my father died from a heart attack. Ever since then she has been nagging me about coming to the funeral." He paused. "You must think I'm a terrible person for not wanting to go. I didn't love my father, and I know if I do go my mother will beg me for the money he left me."

"He left you money?"

"Yes. In his will he left me more money than my mother. He probably did that to spite her."

Iris found herself inching closer.

Mr. Agreste let out a sigh. "Again, you must think I'm terrible.."

"No," she said gently. "In fact I think you're a wonderful person." Without thinking, Iris placed her hand on top of his hand. Mr. Agreste stared down at it in shock. "You have every right to reject your parents. They never cared about you, so why should you care about them?"

He looked up at her and they just stared into each other's eyes. Iris felt her heart thumping against her chest. For a brief moment she noticed his eyes lighting up as if he just had a realization. Mr. Agreste then suddenly cleared his throat and Iris quickly removed her hand. Both of their cheeks were bright pink.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly.

"No it's fine," he said quietly. "And thank you for listening." He then rose up from the couch. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be lovely," she said with a smile.

"Okay.. I'll be right back," he stuttered. Mr. Agreste walked over to the door and ended up running into it. He looked back at her embarrassed and then disappeared behind the door.

Iris couldn't help, but let out a laugh. She leaned back into the couch and smiled to herself. He loved her. He finally knew he was in love with her! She started to play with her hair. She could see it in his eyes. She was filled with excitement. Now the only thing left to do was to confess. But how? And when?

Not tonight. Mr. Agreste needed some more to get over his father's death after all. Plus, she had some questions for him. Then there was the upcoming fashion show. He would be too busy preparing for it. So maybe afterward? She should ask Lori for advice.

The door then opened and Mr. Agreste returned with a tray. He set it down on the table and joined her on the couch. He then handed her a cup of coffee. Iris noticed two slices of lemon cake on the tray. She smirked.

"Like cake now?" she teased him.

"No, just lemon," he answered coolly. "But yours is better than the one I found."

"Where did you get it?"

"From a small bakery. I can't remember the name. I found it on a walk today. I thought it could help calm me down. I met my mother earlier today to go over my father's will."

"I'm no expert on funerals and wills, but don't you normally deal with both these things right after a person dies?"

"Yes, but I was avoiding it until now.."

"Oh.." She paused. "Is that why you didn't answer my calls?"

"Yes. I don't have caller I.D. I don't want to pay for it."

"Are you serious?" Iris said in shock.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Mr. Agreste said and sighed. "I should have told you in the beginning. I'm not the best at confronting people either."

"Another thing we have common," said Iris as leaned over and grabbed the cake. She took a bite of it then gave him a wink. Iris looked at the cake then back at him. "This isn't half bad, but you're right mine is better.

Mr. Agreste smiled. "So how was your trip?"

"Okay, but my parents and I fought a bit."

"Oh?"

"They're upset that I don't like Beau."

"Was he there..?" Mr. Agreste didn't look happy about that.

"Yes, at the same hotel. On the same floor. The world was against me during those two weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh. I avoided them most of time so I still got to go swimming and walking along the beach. I love walking on beaches. Do you like the beach?"

"Yes, but I hate the sand."

Iris laughed.

They spent the next few hours talking. When they both realized how late it was, Mr. Agreste took Iris home. When he pulled up to her apartment building, Iris turned to him before getting out.

"Thanks for the ride. Have a good night, Mr. Agreste," she said.

"It's.." he stuttered.

Iris just stared at him.

He took a deep breath. "It was nice seeing you again. Good night, Miss Desjardins."

"Good night," she said again and then got out of his car. Iris walked into her building and heard his car drive away.


	13. Names

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Thirteen: Names

The following day after work Iris was shopping with Lori. They were in a department store looking at some clothes. Since it was the end of August, fall clothing was making an appearance. Iris was going through a rack of clothes. She was half paying attention to the clothes. She was still thinking about last night especially what happened in the car.

 _"It's.." he stuttered._

 _Iris just stared at him._

 _He took a deep breath. "It was nice seeing you again. Good night, Miss Desjardins."_

He corrected himself. Why did he do that? What was he going to say? Did he get too nervous? What if he was going to confess to her!? No, he would say 'I' not 'It'. Unless he was mixing up his words. People did that when they were too nervous.

"Iris!" Shouted a voice.

Iris jumped and turned. Lori was standing there next to a rack of sweaters. She had her arms crossed and looked annoyed. "Yes?"

"I've been talking to you this entire time," her friend said.

"You have? I'm sorry, Lori. Something's just been on a mind," Iris said and looked guilty. She shouldn't be thinking about Mr. Agreste while spending time with her friend.

Lori just gave her a smug look. "Thinking about him?"

"What?" Iris blushed. "Of course not.." She looked away.

"Liar."

Iris blushed more.

"I take it you've finally been able to get a hold of him?"

"Oh!" Iris almost smacked herself. She forgot to tell Lori about last night. "Yes. I need your advice."

"Of course you do," said Lori and turned her attention back to the sweaters. She grabbed one and held it out. "What do you think of this sweater?" It was a bright orange.

"Looks like a traffic cone."

Lori let out annoyed sigh and put the sweater back on the rack.

"What? You asked for my opinion. Do you want to look like a traffic cone?"

"No."

"Then don't be upset."

"Every time we shop for clothes you shoot down anything I pick out."

"Well, then don't shop with a model," Iris said as she went through a different rack. She then pulled out a jean jacket. "This is you."

Lori grabbed it from her. "You sure?"

"Yes! Try it on now."

"Alright," said Lori while handing Iris her purse. She then put on the jacket and walked over to a mirror that was on a wall. "You're right. It is."

Iris smiled and walked over to her friend. "Don't ever doubt my judgment. Now back to me. I need your advice."

Lori looked at her as she took off the jacket. "Sure. Let me go pay for this and then we can go to the cafe and talk."

"Alright," said Iris and she handed her friend's purse back to her.

They then walked over to the register and Lori paid for the jacket. After Lori bought her jacket, they walked over to an escalator and took it the top floor. On the top floor was where the department store's cafe was located. They sat down at a table and a waiter came by. They both order some coffee.

When the waiter walked away, Iris went into full detail about last night. However, she left out Mr. Agreste's family. She just told Lori something personal was going on in his life and she comforted him. The waiter came back with their coffee and Iris took a sip before continuing. She explained how she wanted to confess to him, but she wasn't sure now was right time. Then she brought up the car ride and discussed the chance of him confessing to her. If he was trying to, then maybe there wasn't a need to wait anymore.

Lori looked deep in thought after Iris finished talking. She twirled the coffee mug in her hands. "Hmm.."

"So if he was confessing then should I let him do it? Or should I just go ahead and tell him?" Iris continued.

"Hmm.."

"Lori?"

"Yes?"

"Well?"

"Give me a chance to think!"

"Sorry. I'm impatient," said Iris and she took her sip of her drink.

Lori was quiet for a few more minutes before letting out a sigh. "Iris, I don't think he was confessing.."

"But!"

"Did you study his facial expressions?"

"Um no. It was dark out despite the street lights. I did hear him stutter."

"Darn. If he was nervous about confessing his facial expressions would have given him away."

"But what about the stuttering?"

"That can happen as well, but the facial expressions are the key."

Iris sighed. "Now I don't know what to do."

"Well you can always wait and see. Whatever he wanted to tell you, I'm sure he's going to try again."

She nodded her head. "I guess that could work. I'll hold off then."

"Maybe he'll try again tomorrow," Lori said in a hopeful tone. "Will he be in the office tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't say. I'll find out tomorrow."

The following morning Iris was late for work. She forgot to set her alarm clock. She rushed into the building and saw the elevator door closing. Iris cried out asking whoever was in the elevator to wait for her. The elevator's door opened back up and Iris got on. She was filled with joy when she saw the person was Mr. Agreste, and they were alone.

"Good morning, Mr. Agreste," she said with a smile. She pressed her button on the floor panel and the doors closed before the elevator moved.

"It's.." he stuttered.

She just stared at him and bit down on her lip. Could this be it? She kind of hoped not. Confessing in an elevator wasn't romantic.

"It's.." he stuttered some more then quickly corrected himself. "It's a lovely morning isn't, Miss Desjardins?"

"Uh," Iris said and just smiled at him again. "Why, yes it is. Are you a morning person?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, but I love the night as well."

"Same, but I have no problems staying up late."

"Oh? Do you star gaze?"

"No. I work."

Iris chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"I'm not an exciting person."

"You are to me," she said. The elevator then stopped on her floor and the door opened. As she walked past him, Iris winked at him and got off. The door closed before she could see his reaction. She just smiled and made her way to the dressing room. A little teasing wouldn't hurt while she waited, right?

She hurried down the hallway and walked into the dressing room. Luckily, she had a few minutes left to spare. Iris walked over to her locker and put away her purse. She closed the locker door and walked over to the vanity. She sat down in the chair and the make up artist got to work.

"Just barely made it huh?" said a voice.

Iris looked to her right and saw Charlotte sitting there getting her make up done as well. She tried not to groan. Charlotte was in this photo shoot as well. How could she have forgotten? Iris just ignored her and looked back at the vanity mirror.

"Did you oversleep at Mr. Cold Heart's house?"

Iris rolled her eyes. Charlotte still loved using that photo against to her.

"No need to be shy, Iris. There's nothing wrong about using a man."

Iris clenched her hands on the arm rests of her chair. She kept telling herself to ignore her. Focus on the mirror.

"After all, it got you on the front cover a second time."

"Huh?" Iris couldn't resist. She looked at Charlotte.

"Didn't you see this month's issue?"

"No, I've been busy.." the makeup artist made her look back at the mirror.

"Clearly! Can't take your hands off him?"

Iris gritted her teeth. She wanted to punch Charlotte.

"Well it came out in the beginning of August. You think your hard work will get you on the cover again? That's not fair, Iris. Some of us actually earn it." Charlotte's makeup artist was finished. She got up from her chair and just walked away.

Iris let out a frustrated sigh. When would Charlotte let it go? She did earn it. She loved her job. She wasn't in it for the glamour. She didn't care if she was famous or not. Her makeup artist was finished as well. Iris got up from the chair and headed to the photo shoot.

When she entered the room, she saw Charlotte standing off to the side talking to two male models. It was a couple shoot. Iris stood near the photographer. He was busy getting his camera ready. Iris wished Lori was the photographer for this shot. She would have someone to talk to.

She then heard loud laughter. Iris glanced toward Charlotte and saw the two male models laughing. She was clearly flirting with them. Iris narrowed her eyes. Didn't she have a boyfriend? Cute. A slut calling someone else a slut. Iris looked away. She shouldn't call Charlotte a slut. She was better than that.

"Everyone ready?" the photographer spoke up. He was looking at all of them. "We need to get this show on the road." Everyone moved in front of the camera and the photographer got to work.

For once Charlotte actually cooperated and they were finished with the photo shoot by lunch time. Iris assumed it was because of the male models. Iris walked over to the beverage table and grabbed herself a bottle of water. As she was opening the bottle, the male model she was paired with approached her. He asked her about joining him and the others for lunch. Before Iris could reply Charlotte came over and wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't even bother, Bruce," said Charlotte. "She's too busy being a slut." She then dragged away a confused looking Bruce.

Iris crushed the bottle of water in her hand angrily. Great! Now Charlotte was telling the male models she was a slut! Would she ever give it a rest? It was a stupid magazine! Iris stormed out of the room. She was glad that this was her only photo shoot of the day. When she turned the corner, Iris wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone, who turned out to be Mr. Agreste.

"Oh, sorry," she said and smiled at him. All her anger faded away.

"It's fine," he said and returned her smile.

"I should be going. I don't want to keep you from work." Iris was about to walk away.

"Actually, Miss Desjardins, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Lunch?" She smiled at him again. "I would love to. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of having food brought up to my office."

"What? No let's go out! It's suppose to be a lovely day. We should get lunch in a park."

"In a park?"

"Yes! And I know the perfect park." Iris's eyes were filled with excitement. "It's right nearby. We can walk to it."

Mr. Agreste stared at her for a few minutes before smiling at her. "Alright."

"Great. Let me go get my purse."

After Iris got her purse, they took the elevator down to the bottom floor. They then left the building. Along the way, Iris had them stop at a marketplace which was near the park. Mr. Agreste bought them hot sandwiches for lunch. When they entered the park, Iris took them to a park bench near a pond. Iris sat down and gazed out at the pond. There were ducks swimming around.

"This is rather nice," Mr. Agreste said when he sat down next to her.

"Isn't it? Much better than sitting in a stuffy office," Iris said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"What's wrong with my office?" He looked slightly offended.

"It's boring. It needs color."

"If I remember correctly, I'm a fashion designer not an interior designer."

"Pfft. You still know how colors work." Iris took a bite out of her sandwich.

Mr. Agreste rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his sandwich as well.

"How was your morning?" she asked him.

"Fine. Just busy. Trying to play catch up."

"I thought you were working from home?"

"I was. I'm catching up with clients."

"Ah." Iris took a bite out of her sandwich. A duck swam past them and Iris watched it climb out of the pond and waddle underneath a tree.

"I had no idea this park was here," said Mr. Agreste.

She looked back at him. "It's well hidden and since it's away from major landmarks the tourists don't know about it. I found this park during my second week of work."

"It's peaceful."

"So much better than a stuffy office," she said with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes again. "You're never letting that go are you?"

"Nope!"

After lunch Iris walked back with him. The subway entrance was near the office building. She slowly tagged along as she was lost in her thoughts. She should have just told him. They were alone in the park the entire time. They then stopped in front of the entrance of building.

"Well, I'm off for the rest of the day," she said. "Thanks for lunch, Mr. Agreste."

"It's!" He stuttered, but this time a little louder. "It's.."

Iris studied him. Mr. Agreste wasn't blushing and didn't look flustered. Instead he looked annoyed. So Lori was right. He wasn't trying to confess to her. So what was he trying to say? Should she still wait and see? She wondered how important this was to him.

"It's..," he stuttered again and then corrected himself. "It's a lovely park. We should have lunch there more often."

She just smiled at him. "I love that idea. I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

"Yes."

Iris then said goodbye and walked off. She walked down the street until she came across the subway. Iris frowned as she walked down the stairs. What was he trying to say? It's what? It's nice to be with you? Iris was now underground and headed to the platform to catch her train. No that can't be it. That would be a confession. A lame confession.

Along the way to the platform, Iris spotted a newsstand. She walked over to it and scanned the magazine until she spotted Mr. Agreste's publication. She grabbed it and stared at the front cover. Charlotte wasn't lying. She was on the front cover. It was a nice picture too. She paid the newsstand guy and walked off. She came to another stop when she reached the platform and waited for her train.

Iris flipped through the magazine. She was heavily featured in it. No wonder Charlotte was extra bitchy toward her today. But why did she wait this long to bitch about it? Iris chuckled. Jealousy probably ate her up inside and she couldn't take it anymore. She closed the magazine and stared at the cover. It was sad that Charlotte was so vain. Did she really think she would be in the spotlight forever? Iris heard a train and looked up. It came whizzing past. Wrong train.

"So how often do you sleep with him?" asked a voice. Then there was a popping noise.

Iris groaned. She turned around and saw Charlotte standing there. She was chewing bubblegum. Charlotte rode the subway?

"You must be a pro by now." She blew a bubble and let it pop.

"I don't sleep with him," she said trying to stay cool.

"Well duh. You're too innocent for such a thing."

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Then why do you act I like I do?"

"To ruin your reputation of course. I wonder if Mr. Agreste has heard about my rumors?"

"Clearly not if the male models haven't heard about them." What else was she saying about her?

"Oh them? They're oblivious to us. Why should they care about girl drama? Mr. Agreste should care, on the other hand. He's our boss." She blew another bubble and let it pop. "Plus it's his reputation too! What if the other employees found out?"

"He didn't care about the tabloid so I doubt he would care about your silly rumors. Just deal with it, Charlotte, I'm a better model than you."

Charlotte's eyes were on fire. "Ha! You may not have slept him, but clearly you two are close. Favoritism got you where you are."

"If that was the case, then I would have been on the cover more than twice."

She glared at Iris.

"It's a stupid magazine. I don't care about being famous. I'm modeling because I love fashion. Now buzz off. I never want to speak to you again."

Charlotte didn't say a word. She stormed off and went off to go to her train.

Iris breathed in relief. She hoped that she finally got Charlotte off her back. She looked down at the magazine. He didn't favor her. She was a good model. He told her she was a natural. Iris's train finally arrived and she got on.

The next day Iris visited Lori after she was finished with her photo shoot. Lori was in the middle of setting up her camera for a different photo shoot. Iris was telling her about Charlotte.

"The only rumor I heard was you sleeping with Mr. Agreste, " her friend said.

"How much has it spread?"

"It's hard to say. I'm sure there are people outside of the female models that know. I guess it depends if you care about gossip. I wouldn't worry about it, Iris."

"Oh, I'm not. I was just curious. I wonder if she'll spread a new rumor. I told her off by telling her I'm a better model."

"Well you are. You're a natural."

"Mr. Agreste said that once."

"It's the truth. You're always posing."

Iris quickly shifted her body. "I am not!"

Lori was adjusting the lens on the camera. "You're still posing."

Iris's face turned a beat red and she crossed her arms. "Lori!"

"Sorry, but you're so much fun to tease," her friend said with a laugh.

"Hmph. I better leave. See you later."

"See ya."

Iris left the room and headed to the elevator. Did she always pose? She never noticed before. What was considered posing? When she got in front of the elevator, Iris pressed the down button. She shouldn't worry about it. If she naturally posed, then so be it. She folded her arms across her chest.

The elevator door opened and one of Charlotte's friends walked off. She gave Iris a dirty looked and walked past her.

Iris didn't have time to stare at her since the elevator door was closing. She quickly pushed them back open and got on. She hit the lobby button and the door closed. Iris leaned against the wall of the elevator. She wondered what that dirty look was about. She slightly banged the back of her head against the wall. Charlotte must be plotting something. She would have to keep her guard up.

That evening Iris went over to Mr. Agreste's house. She let herself in and walked up the staircase. Iris found Mr. Agreste in his library. He was standing in front of a bookcase with his back turned to the door. A playful smile formed on her lips. She walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned around. Mr. Agreste didn't look amused. "Don't do that."

"Sorry I couldn't resist," she said with a grin.

Mr. Agreste turned back around and placed the book back on the shelf. Meanwhile, Iris wandered over to the giant windows and stared out at the view.

"I really like this room, Mr. Agreste," she said.

"It's," he stuttered.

Iris looked back at him.

He quickly corrected himself once again. "It's a nice room.

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, it is." she then looked back out the windows. "Has a lovely view."

"Most rooms in this house do," he said and walked over to stand by her side. "Paris is beautiful."

Iris glanced at him. She could see the frustration in his eyes. Should she just confront him about it? Maybe that would help him. No. That would probably make him uncomfortable. She should just let him take his time.

"So," she said changing the subject. "What are we working on tonight?" They finished the fall/winter collection awhile back.

"Commissions for my clients," he said. "I managed to touch base with them all today."

"Are we sketching only?"

"Yes."

"How about we work in here tonight?" she suggested. "Change of scenery."

"Alright," he said. "I'll go get my sketch book." Mr. Agreste turned around and left the room.

After he left, Iris walked over to a couch and sat down. What was he trying to say? Her mind was still buzzing. It was probably obvious too. She leaned back on the couch. 'It's nice being with you,' popped into her mind again. But that couldn't be it! It just couldn't! That would be the lamest confession in history. Mr. Agreste was better than that. They got to work when he returned.

Around 10:00, Mr. Agreste took Iris home. She wished him a goodnight and got out of the car. She walked into her building and went up to her apartment. When she opened the door, she heard the phone ringing. Iris closed the door behind her and walked over to her phone. Due to Mr. Agreste avoiding her because of his mother, Iris decided to get caller I.D.

She glanced down at the device and sighed. It was one of her parents. Most likely her mother. She still hadn't talk to them since the trip. She just walked away. She should answer, but she didn't want to hear either of their BS. She loved Mr. Agreste and no one was going to stop her.

Iris went into her bedroom and changed into her PJs. She then returned to the kitchen and decided to eat a little snack. She glanced at the calendar that was on fridge. Two weeks until the fashion show. She smiled to herself. It was going to be great. Iris was proud of her input for the fall/winter collection. She then turned her attention to a cabinet and opened it to get out a box of cookies. She then went into the living area to watch some TV.

Iris sat down on the couch and placed the cookies on the coffee table. She then turned the TV on. She was flipping through it and stopped on a celebrity news show which had her name in the headlines. The remote fell out of her hand. The headline stated, _Is The Hot Steamy Romance True?_ It was a picture of her going into Mr. Agreste's house. Iris grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Charlotte was behind this! She just knew it! How could she go into work!?

Iris then jumped at the sound of her phone ringing again. She stood up and walked over to it. She saw her parents' number on the ID. No! She was not talking to them for sure! Her mother loved these news shows. She probably was watching this program right now. Iris just walked back over to the TV and shut it off. Anger was flowing through her veins. She wasn't going to let this get to her. Iris stormed into her bedroom and got into bed. She was going to work tomorrow, and she was going to give Charlotte a piece of her mind.

The next morning, Iris got up bright and early. Her blood was still boiling from last night. She didn't bother to eat breakfast. She walked out the door and headed straight to work. Along the way Iris noticed that picture on the news last night was on the tabloids. Great. Just great. When she got into the office building, some people were staring at her. She ignored them and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and when it arrived, she got on and it took her to her floor.

Once on the eighth floor, Iris marched down the hallway. She entered the dressing room. There she was laughing away with the other girls who were there. When one of the girls noticed Iris, she tapped Charlotte on the shoulder. Now everyone was looking at Iris.

"Well," she said. "Look who the cat dragged in."

"You are so vain," said Iris bitterly. "You know that?"

"At least I'm not a slut."

"Look who's talking." Iris didn't want to stoop to name calling, but she was so angry.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte came forward and was now standing in front of Iris.

"You have a boyfriend correct?"

"Yeah so?"

"Then why on earth would you go out to lunch with two men? Oh that's right," said Iris as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Because you're the one who's a slut."

Charlotte was trembling with anger. "You take that back."

"No I won't, Charlotte. I'm speaking the truth. You're a vain slut who will do anything to stay in the spotlight. Why don't you grow up and admit that I'm a better model?"

She narrowed her eyes at Iris. "You will eat those words, Desjardins." she then walked past her and left the room. Charlotte's two friends followed right behind her.

Iris just walked over to her locker ignoring the other girls who were now all staring at her. She felt proud of herself. She stood up to Charlotte yet again. The war was still raging, but she was ready for whatever Charlotte had up her sleeve.

The next two weeks flew by and Charlotte hasn't done anything. She left Iris alone, which was welcoming. During those two weeks the company was busy getting ready for the fashion show. The models were taking photo shoots for the fall/winter collection magazine. Iris couldn't go see Mr. Agreste after work. He shut himself off with his work, which frustrated her. She still had no idea what he had been trying to tell her.

The night of the fashion show, Iris was backstage getting her makeup done. She felt a little nervous. Charlotte went on after her and they would have to pass each other on the runway. She glanced over at Charlotte who also getting her makeup done. Why hasn't she done anything yet?

She clenched her hands on the dress she was wearing. Tonight would be the night if she had anything planned. The makeup artist moved Iris's head to face a mirror. Iris gave her an apologetic look. She would be fine. Charlotte wouldn't do anything in front of the public.

When it time for her to go on, Iris walked over toward the stage and stood there waiting for her signal to go on. She took a deep breath and told herself nothing was going to happen. The stage manager gave her the signal and Iris walked out on the stage. She walked down the runaway and showed off the dress at the end. She then turned around and walked back up the runaway. She saw Charlotte coming toward her and Iris kept her focus on the back of the stage. The runaway was narrow so both girls were right next to each other, when they passed. Iris felt something hit her foot and she ended up tripping and fell to the floor.

There was a gasping noise from the audience. Iris quickly stood up and went on her way. She ignored both the audience and Charlotte. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Iris walked off the stage and the workers were asking her if she was okay. She just nodded her head and went and sat down on a chair. One the workers handed her a bottle of water. Iris opened it and took a sip. The cool taste of the water helped her calm down.

Charlotte tripped her. There was no other reason. The runway was flat and she never shuffled her feet when she walked. She glanced over and saw Charlotte return from the runway. She gave Iris a smug look.

Iris glared at her. She could have gotten hurt. She was wearing high heels for Pete's sake! She took a deep breath and told herself just to let it go. Do not start a fight here. When she was about to look away, Iris saw Mr. Agreste walk up to Charlotte and motion her to follow him. The two of them walked toward the dressing rooms. Iris looked down at her water. She had a bad feeling about this.

In the corner of her eyes Iris watched the dressing rooms. She took another sip of water. What could they be talking about? Mr. Agreste either saw her tripping or at least heard about it. Then one of the dressing room doors opened and Charlotte came out. She stormed off in the opposite direction. Mr. Agreste emerged and didn't look phased about anything. Iris wondered what just happened. She saw him walking toward her.

"You alright?" He asked her with concern in her eyes.

"Yes," she said and gave him a faint smile.

"Good," he said.

"What happened to Charlotte?"

"How about I'll tell you after the show. Does dinner sound good?"

"Sure."

"Come find me after the show. Keep up the good work, Miss Desjardins." He patted her on the shoulder and then walked away.

Iris leaned back in her chair. Now she was really curious. She finished her water and got up from the chair. She had to go on a few more times.

After the show, Iris found Mr. Agreste talking to Nathalie. She walked over to them and greeted the both of them. Nathalie just smiled at her and walked away. Iris turned her attention to Mr. Agreste. "I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go," he said.

Iris followed Mr. Agreste out of the building and they both got into his car. He drove off and kept driving until he spotted a restaurant. Iris unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. She closed the door and glanced around. She noticed they were near her apartment. Sweet. She could just walk home after dinner. She then followed Mr. Agreste into the restaurant.

They were seated right away. Iris was looking over the menu. Mr. Agreste hadn't said a word about Charlotte. It was killing her. Their waiter came by and dropped off their wine and left them. Iris looked up from her menu. Mr. Agreste was taking a sip of his wine. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to Charlotte?" She asked again.

Mr. Agreste slowly placed down his glass and looked at her calmly. "I fired the bitch." He then took another sip of his wine as he looked over the menu.

"What!?" Iris said a little too loud and put down her menu.

He just shrugged. "You heard me."

"Shouldn't you be more upset? I mean you lost an employee."

"Miss Desjardins, I've been wanting to fire her for the past two years."

She just stared at him in disbelief. "You have?"

"Yes. I'm not oblivious of what goes on between my models. In the past I have gotten complaints about her behavior, but no one had proof. I couldn't fire her without any reason. Otherwise she would have tried to sue me."

"So she did trip me?"

"Yes."

Iris looked at her menu for a second and then back him. "Does that mean you are aware of our little feud?"

"All I know are about the rumors."

She fidgeted her seat. "A lot of things happened between us. I should have told you about everything. I just wasn't sure if you would believe me."

"Did she put the gum in your hair?" he asked her.

"Yes, and she was behind the two tabloid photos."

"Two?"

Iris just stared at him. "Another one came out two weeks ago. It was a picture of me going into your house."

"Oh."

"I thought you paid attention."

"No I don't. Like I said, the tabloids are trash. The only reason I found out about the first one was because you dropped that magazine."

Iris sighed.

"She's gone now and that's all that matters." Mr. Agreste took another sip of his wine.

"Well good riddance. She was a pain to work with during photo shoots. All she did was complain," she said and took a sip of her wine as well. It tasted so good.

"Yes which was the reason why I put her on the front cover. She's a good model, but not front cover material."

Iris laughed. "No wonder she got pissed at me when I told her I was a better model."

"The truth hurts," he said and gave her a smile.

Iris blushed.

Then the waiter returned and took their orders. They enjoyed the rest of the evening chatting and Charlotte was long forgotten.

After dinner, Mr. Agreste and Iris walked out of the restaurant. She smiled at him. Despite the runway incident, tonight turned out to be pleasant. Iris looked up at the sky and noticed clouds rolling in. She glanced over at Mr. Agreste who was pulling out his car keys. Iris wondered if he had to get back to work. His magazine editors probably needed him to go over photos from the fashion show. She pulled her keys out of her purse.

"Thank you for dinner. I'll see you later, Mr. Agreste," she said.

"It's..," he said stuttering.

Iris just stared at him, hoping he'd finally be able to complete that sentence.

"It's," he said again, but quickly corrected himself. "It's late I'll drive you home."

"Oh, no. That's unnecessary. I actually live around the corner from here. It's a short walk."

"I'm taking you home."

"But it's out of your way."

"I don't care." He folded his arms.

"But it's a waste of gas."

"I'll walk you back then."

Iris tried not to look annoyed. He was really persistent about this. "Fine." She didn't want to keep him away from work.

They walked down the pavement in silence. Iris watched him in the corner of her eye. She could tell he was deep in thought about something. It looked like he was talking to himself. When they reached the corner, Iris stopped. Mr. Agreste did as well and looked at her confused.

"You should get going, Mr. Agreste," she said. "I'm probably keeping you from work."

"It's...," he mumbled. Mr. Agreste looked really frustrated with himself.

Iris just stood there staring at him. Could this be his chance?

"It's G-," he started to say, but suddenly it started to pour down rain. "It's raining..." He looked defeated.

She couldn't resist and started to laugh. Bad luck was on his side!

"Do you have an umbrella?" He asked her. Mr. Agreste didn't look amused.

"Nope. I'm never prepared."

"You should be."

"Then where's your umbrella?" She asked him giving him a teasing smile.

"In my car.."

Iris laughed harder. Without warning Mr. Agreste placed his jacket over her head. She stopped laughing and stared at him. Mr. Agreste looked flustered.

"Your clothes will get ruined," he spoke trying not to stutter. Iris could now see him blushing.

"Won't yours?"

Mr. Agreste kept on walking. Iris followed closed behind. When they arrived at her apartment building, they stopped in front of the entrance. Iris handed him back the jacket. It was still raining, but not as hard.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste."

He took his jacket from her and took a very deep breath. "It's Gabriel."

"What..?" Iris was stunned. This was what he was trying to tell her this whole time? To call him by his first name? Why on earth did it take him this long to tell her? She then noticed his cheeks were redder.

"Gabriel," he repeated again and looked directly into her eyes.

Iris just stood there. She was still letting the moment sink in. She felt her emotions slowly going out of control.

"Well," he said. Now he looked embarrassed. "Goodnight, Miss Desjardins." Mr. Agreste walked away.

Then without thinking she shouted at him. "It's Iris!"

He stopped and then looked back at her. There was a smile on his face. "Goodnight, Iris."


	14. Almost

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Fourteen: Almost

Author's Note:

If you have started this story past this date 11/14/16 (Or back in October 2016) please ignore this author's note! Enjoy the chapter!

If you have started this story before 11/14/16 please read this note. In chapter 7 I made an error. I mentioned Iris told Gabriel about why she left New York. Well that never happened. All he knows she went to school there and obviously changed her career path. I changed that and also changed it so her family doesn't know the reason as well. On to the chapter!

* * *

Iris opened the door to her apartment and walked in closing the door behind her. She locked it and walked into her room. She got out of her wet clothes and changed into her pajamas. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a brush. Iris sat down and started to brush out her hair. It was slightly soaked from the rain before Gabriel's jacket had shield it from the rain.

She took a deep breath and said aloud, "Gabriel.." She smiled at herself. "Gabriel." It felt wonderful to be able to say his first name. She glanced over at her phone. She needed to talk to Lori. Iris crawled over to her night stand and picked up the phone and dialed Lori's number. She hoped she was home.

The phone rang three times before her friend picked up. "Hello?"

"Lori, it's me, Iris!"

"Hey. You doing okay? I was busy taking pictures of the show and saw you trip. I went looking for you after the show and you were gone."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iris replied. "Charlotte did it, and Gabriel fired her."

"Oh, thank God!" Lori paused for a second. "Did you just call him Gabriel!?"

Iris laughed. "Yes I did! Lori, that's what he's been trying to say all this time! It's Gabriel! I feel so stupid. It was so obvious."

Lori laughed as well. "It's kind of cute. I guess he's taking things slow."

"Yeah, I guess. Should I confess to him now?"

"I say go for it. There's nothing stopping you."

Iris looked determined. "Wish me luck."

The next morning Iris woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up and picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" she replied in a sleepy voice.

"Iris!" said the voice. It was her mother.

Iris was now wide awake. "Oh, hello Mama.."

"Sweetie are you alright? You were on the news this morning."

Oh, great! All of Paris knew she tripped last night. "Yes, I'm fine.."

"Good. How you been?"

Iris fidgeted. Was her mother going to bring up their fight? She didn't want another argument to break out. "Fine. You?"

"Oh, the same old, same old! How's work?"

"Okay.. I got on the front cover again.."

"I saw! It was beautiful picture as well! Iris, I'm really proud of you."

Iris just sighed. She could tell her mother was beating around the bush. She obviously wanted something. "Mama, why did you call me?"

"To see if you were alright," her mother replied offended. "Also, we haven't spoken since the trip. Is it a crime that a mother wants to talk to her child?"

She just sat there. Iris felt bad for thinking ill of her mother. But still there was more to this call. "No it's not, but I know you. You called me for more than one reason."

Iris's mother let out a faint sigh. "Are you with Mr. Agreste? I saw that picture of you on TV."

Of course! She was right! "No we're not." She could hear her mother breath a sigh of relief. This made Iris mad. "But we will be soon. Mama, please support me."

"I'm sorry, Iris, but I can't. Your father told me about him. He doesn't seem like a pleasant person."

The phone began to shake due to Iris's hand trembling. "You actually took his word!? Me wanting to be with him clearly shows there's more to him!"

"Oh honey, you're just going through a bad boy phase."

"Bad boy!? Gabriel is not a bad boy! He's just socially awkward!" Iris felt her blood boiling. She actually believed her own daughter had poor judgment.

"Iris, please calm down."

"No I won't. I have every right to be mad. It hurts that you don't support me, Mama!"

"But your father and I know what's best for you."

Iris just slammed the phone down on the receiver. This was not how she wanted to start her day. She got up from her bed and walked over to the windows. She pulled back the drapes and the sun came shining through. It was a beautiful September morning. She should go to the park today. Iris walked away from the window and got dressed.

After breakfast, Iris left her apartment and went into the city. She was going to find a nice park to sit and read a book. She walked around a bit until she stumbled across the park where she ran into Gabriel that one time. She walked through the entrance and found a nice spot under a tree. She sat down and leaned against the tree. Iris closed her eyes to enjoy a gentle breeze.

She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. Was it wishful thinking that her parents would come around? Maybe they would need to see how happy she was when she was with Gabriel. Iris glanced down at her book. She felt like the protagonist in this book. Both in the fictional world and the real world, parents tried to control their children's lives. She opened her book and started to read.

Iris didn't get very far in her book. The warmth of the sun made her feel drowsy. She ended up falling asleep. She didn't wake up until something smacked her right in the forehead. She jolted up and saw a frisbee in her lap.

"Sorry!" shouted a voice.

She looked up and saw a kid standing there. Iris just smiled at him and tossed the frisbee back at him. The kid caught it and ran off. Iris then returned her attention to her book. She was in the middle of a chapter. Iris remembered where she left off and started to read again.

When Iris finished the chapter, she closed the book. She then did a little stretch. It had to be almost lunch time. She felt slightly hungry. Iris wondered if there was a food vendor around. She glanced around and recognized a person running past her. It was Gabriel, and she called out to him. He stopped and turned around. Gabriel then walked over to her.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"You mean good afternoon?" he said.

"What time is it?"

"12:30," he replied looking at his wrist watch.

She motioned him to join her. "A little late for a morning jog?"

Gabriel moved toward her and sat down next to her. "I was up late working with my magazine editors. I had to make sure Miss Roux's photos were removed."

"But what about the clothes she modeled in?"

He shrugged. "They won't be featured."

"That's a shame," she said with a frown. "I wish I came forward sooner."

He waved his hand. "Don't blame yourself, Iris. These kinds of things happen all the time in the fashion industry."

Iris felt her heart flutter when he said her name. She just smiled at him. Now would be the prefect moment to confess. No one was around. She inched closer toward him. "Gabriel."

"Yes?"

"I...," she began to say. Now her heart was pounding in her chest. "I.." Then suddenly something hard smacked into the back of her head. Iris turned and saw the same kid from before. She looked down at the frisbee. She just grabbed it and threw it back to him. He ran off.

"What were you saying?" Gabriel asked her.

Iris turned herself back to him. Now she felt embarrassed. That kid ruined the moment. "I really love this book!" She pointed to her book which was in her lap. "It's really good." She felt stupid for saying that.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"Uh!" Shoot! She should have commented on the weather instead. "You wouldn't like it.."

"How come?"

"It's a trashy romance novel about a mermaid," she said slowly.

He chuckled.

"Don't laugh! These kinds of books are my guilty pleasures."

"But mermaids?"

"I enjoy fantasy too."

"Never cared for fantasy."

"Doesn't surprise me. What do you like to read?"

"Mysteries."

"I enjoy those too. I love murder mysteries."

"Same. I like it when a book makes me think."

"Anything else?"

He shrugged. "I'll read anything as long it has a good plot."

"So, do you read romance novels then?" she asked him, a playful smile on her face.

"Unfortunately not. They're all the same."

"But you're missing out."

"No I'm not."

Iris laughed.

Gabriel smiled.

There was an awkward pause. Iris started to play with her book. She wasn't sure what to say now.

"I better get going," he said and stood up.

"Ah, wait. Can I come over again?"

He looked down at her. "Actually, I take a break around this time. I focus on clients and go to international fashion shows. I have two this year. One in London and one in New York."

"Oh," Iris said, trying her best to hide her disappointment. "But I helped you with clients before."

"Well yes, but that's because we were working on my collections as well."

"Oh, okay.."

"But if I ever need you, I'll give you a call," he said and looked flustered. "We can hang out too. Go to dinner or something.."

Iris smiled. "Alright. I'm always up for something."

"I'll give you a call then."

"Great. See ya, Gabriel."

"Bye, Iris." He then continued his run.

Iris leaned back against the tree and pouted. She was so close if it wasn't for that stupid kid. Oh well, maybe she'd have better luck next time. Maybe he'd invite her over to dinner. They'd be alone minus the chef. He never bothered them. She opened her book up and returned to reading.

The following week flew by. Everyone at work was pleasant to be around again. Charlotte being gone made the work environment less toxic. However, Charlotte's friends were still rude toward Iris, but she didn't care. She just ignored them. Eventually, they would give it a rest and leave her alone.

On Friday, Iris went over to Gabriel's for dinner. She was excited since she hadn't seen him since last Saturday. This was her chance to confess to him! No stupid kid with a frisbee. When she got to his house, like usual Iris just let herself in. She found him in the library again.

"Hey," she said.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He turned his head to look at her. "Hello."

Iris walked around the couch and sat down next to him. "How you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Great." She tried not to fidget in her seat. This was so awkward, but she didn't feel like this was the right moment. It needed to be romantic. Dinner should be more romantic. "I saw the magazine."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. Although, while I do like being on the front cover I think you should mix it up a bit." Iris chuckled slightly. "I may turn into another Charlotte."

He chuckled as well. "I highly doubt it. But I see your point. It would make things fair."

"Exactly," Iris said and leaned back into the couch. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Not sure. Didn't ask." He put the newspaper down on the coffee table. "It's probably ready." He stood up.

Iris got up as well and followed him down to the dinning room. When they entered the room, Iris noticed the table was already set. She sat down in her seat which was adjacent to Gabriel's. She grabbed the napkin and folded it on her lap. She glanced around. The setting wasn't quite romantic. Not that she expected it, but regardless this was still a good opportunity.

"I added color," he said.

Iris snapped out of her thoughts. She glanced at him. "What?"

He gestured his hand toward the fireplace. Iris glanced toward it and noticed there were paintings on the walls.

Iris grinned. "I didn't know you were an interior designer."

He gave her an amused smile. "I'm not."

Iris let out a small laugh. "Where did you get them from?"

"A client. She was redecorating her apartment and offered them to me. I really didn't want them, but I didn't want to be rude."

"Oh, I guess you're not rude to your clients?" She teased him.

"Hpmgh. Of course not."

The chef brought out their food. Iris helped herself. "Well, I like them. They brighten up the room."

"Thank you."

It grew quiet as they ate. Iris was waiting for the prefect moment. It was killing her. She shifted in her seat. She glanced at the fireplace. A fire would make things seem more intimate. But it was September and the summer heat was still lingering. Without thinking, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked her.

This was probably the most prefect moment she was going to get. "Gabriel."

"Yes?"

"I.." Then in the background you could hear a phone ringing. Iris glanced toward the noise. She could tell it was coming from the kitchen.

"Iris," he said.

She looked at him.

"You?"

The phone kept ringing. It was killing the moment. "You should answer the phone.."

He looked annoyed and got up from the table. When Gabriel left, she let out a sigh. This wasn't working. There had to be a special place where she could confess her love to him. She placed her hand on her cheek and put her elbow on the table. But where? She frowned. The most romantic spot she could think of was a park. Oh! It would be dark soon, so maybe a stroll in a park under the moonlight. She sat up. Man, this was getting cheesy. Maybe she should cut back on the romance novels.

Gabriel returned and sat back down in his seat. He took a sip of his wine.

"That was quick," she said.

"Just a client canceling our appointment tomorrow," he replied and still looked annoyed.

Iris wondered if he knew what she was about to do. "They're probably not worth your time."

"Oh she's not. She's too picky. I gave three choices and she turned them all down. Tomorrow, I was suppose to show her three new ones." Now he sounded more agitated.

Iris frowned. He was getting into a bad mood. She needed to get his mind off this client. Then an idea hit her. "How about we get ice cream after dinner? It's still nice out after all. We should enjoy it while we can." Then she could convince him to take a walk in the park afterward.

"I don't care for ice cream," he replied.

"What!?" She stared at him in shock. "Everyone likes ice cream!"

He shrugged and just sipped his wine.

"There has to be a flavor you like."

Gabriel put his glass back down and looked at her. "Vanilla. It has the right amount of flavor and richness that's not overpowering."

She stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you eat it with chocolate?"

"No."

"Well, you're boring. How about trying a new flavor?"

"No."

"Does that mean you're against the plan?"

"No. We can go."

"Great. I know the prefect place. I've been going there since I was a little girl. I pretty much tried every flavor."

"Even vanilla?"

"No because vanilla is lame."

Gabriel snorted and just took a bite out his dinner.

After dinner, Gabriel drove them to the ice cream parlor that Iris told him about. He parked on the street and walked a few blocks down. Iris scanned the area as they walked. She spotted a park entrance. Perfect! She'd take them after they were done eating. Her plan was going smoothly.

When they entered the ice cream parlor, it was crowded. Gabriel didn't look thrilled about it. Iris just smiled at him. Change of plans! She wanted him to enjoy himself. "I saw a park nearby. We can go there to eat our ice cream."

He just nodded his head and they got in line.

Once Gabriel paid for their ice cream, they left the store and Iris led him to the park. Iris spotted a bench by a fountain. She rushed over to it and sat down. She was really excited. It was a romantic spot. Maybe they didn't need to take a stroll.

Iris took a bite of her ice cream. She got sea salted caramel. One of her favorite flavors. She glanced over at Gabriel who was eating his ice cream quietly. She inched closer to him.

"So what flavor did you get again?" he asked her finally speaking up.

"Sea salted caramel. Do you want to try some?" She replied.

"No, thank you."

"Oh, come on! Just one bite."

"No. I'm happy with my flavor."

"Yes, it seems like you and vanilla were made for each other."

"It seems so."

"But vanilla is just begging for some accent flavors! Like caramel! It will bring out vanilla's true flavor."

"Iris, that's a load of bullshit."

She laughed. "Hey, I thought talking in fashion would convince you."

He chuckled.

"I'm done teasing you. You don't have to try my ice cream."

"Thank you."

There was an awkward pause. Should she tell him now? No. Wait until they were done eating. Just carry out a causal conversation for now. "So when are you going to London and New York?"

"London in October and New York in November."

"Oh! They'll be setting up for Christmas in New York! They get this giant Christmas tree and it's all lit up. Have you ever been to New York before?"

"Yes. I went there last fall."

Iris chuckled. "We could have passed each other without knowing it!"

"Perhaps." He smiled slightly. "Did you enjoy living there?"

She nodded her head. "New York is an interesting place to live. There's so much to see and do. I had a lot of fun living there. I miss the friends I made."

"So, why did you come back?"

Iris was quiet. She sat her bowl of ice cream to the side.

"Did you get home sick?"

She shook her head. Iris started to play with her hair and wasn't looking at him anymore.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. "Does it have something to do with you wanting to become a model?"

She slowly nodded her head. She clenched her left hand on the bench.

"Do you mind telling me?"

Iris sighed. "I quit."

"You quit? Why?"

"All teachers were so harsh on my designs. They said they weren't unique enough. I tried my best, but I couldn't keep up with my classmates. All of them seemed more creative than me."

Gabriel didn't say anything.

"So I gave up and just decided to become a model. That way I could still be part of the fashion industry." Iris distanced herself by moving down the bench. "I feel so embarrassed that I gave up so soon. I should have pushed myself harder."

He crossed his arms. "Yes, you should have. You're very creative, Iris."

She smiled slightly but didn't look at him. "Did you really like my designs from my school sketchbook?"

"Yes."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's silly, but you saying my designs were elegant inspired me to design things on my own again. Right after I quit I just took designs from craft stores and tweaked them."

"I would like to see them," he said. Gabriel then placed his hand on top of her left hand.

Iris stared at his hand for a moment before looking at him. He was smiling at her and she returned his smile. "Sure." She glanced at the fountain. Now would be the prefect moment. "Gabriel.."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I..."

He was staring intently at her.

"I...," she said again, but this time a little louder. "L..." Suddenly a pigeon flew right between them which caused them both to jump. Then a black cat leaped over the bench chasing after the pigeon.

Iris turned away. She was so mad. She was so close! Iris decided to go back to her ice cream. She took a big spoon full of it and shoved it into her mouth. The moment was ruined so she wasn't going to bother with confessing for the rest of the evening.

"Animals," Gabriel muttered.

Iris glanced at him. "Not an animal person?"

"No."

"I love animals. I always wanted a dog, but my parents said no."

"Pets are too needy."

She shrugged. "They're worth it."

"If you say so."

Iris inched closer to him. No reason to be grumpy. The prefect moment would always be waiting around the corner. They chatted a bit more and finished their ice cream. Gabriel then took Iris home.

Misfortune seemed to continue to follow Iris. Throughout the rest of September, she tried to confess her feelings to Gabriel. Each time something went wrong. It was very frustrating, but she wasn't going to give up. By the end of the year, he would know!

Once October hit, the air was starting to get crisp. Iris loved fall. The weather was perfect and the leaves on the tree were beautiful. It also had the best fashion in her opinion. Boots, leggings, sweaters, and scarves. Since summer, she had been working on knitting scarves and Iris was excited to finally be able to wear them.

One Saturday, Iris was on her way to Lori's apartment. She was carrying a bag in one hand. She had knitted Lori a scarf. Iris was going by foot since Lori didn't live too far from her apartment. She came to a stop at a cross walk. Iris opened up her bag and peaked inside. The scarf was a solid purple which was Lori's favorite color. She hoped she liked it. Iris glanced up and saw the crosswalk sign changed to the walk signal. Iris walked to the other side of the street and turned the corner. She was almost there.

Iris eventually came across Lori's apartment building. She walked into the entrance and headed up to the third floor. She had only been over to Lori's place a few times.

Normally they would go out, but Lori was trying to become a better cook so she invited Iris over to dinner. When she arrived at Lori's apartment, Iris knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Lori to open the door and greet her. Iris walked in and took off her coat. She then threw it over the couch. Lori's apartment was similar to hers. Very small with one bedroom. The living area opened up to the kitchen.

"Here," said Iris and handed her friend the bag. "It's for you."

Lori looked surprised and took the bag from Iris. She opened it up and pulled out the scarf. "Oh, wow. Did you make this?"

"Yes," Iris replied with a smile. "I hope you like it."

"Oh, I love it," said her friend as she ran her hand against the scarf. "Very soft. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Iris said and walked around the couch and sat down.

"But you didn't have to do that," said her friend and walked over to the coat closet. She opened the door and placed the scarf on a hanger.

"I know, but I love making things for people."

Lori closed the door and joined her friend on the couch. "So tonight we're having beef stew. I got it from my grandmother's recipe book."

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?"

"Nope. It's simmering in the pot. I've been working on it all day. Would you like some wine?"

"Yes please."

Lori got up and went into the kitchen. She grabbed two wine glasses out of one of the kitchen cabinets. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and started to pour them each a glass.

"So, you never told me why you wanted to get better at cooking," said Iris.

"Well," her friend replied as she walked back over to the couch. She handed Iris her glass of wine. "There's this guy."

Iris grabbed the wine and gave her friend a grin. She was all ears. "Go on."

"He works at this photography shop I go to and we kind of hit it off. I invited him over to dinner next Saturday."

"Exciting! What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Hugo. He's a sweetheart and funny. Oh, he's very passionate about photography. He always gives me tips."

"Sounds like a keeper! Hopefully, your cooking will win him over."

"I hope so. My grandmother was a good cook. I hope he likes American cooking. It was hard to find some of the ingredients."

Iris took a sip of her wine. She then sat the glass down on the coffee table. "Well, remember to tell me all about it."

"I will." Lori paused. "How are things going with Gabriel?" Lori decided to drop the formality when they talked about him.

Iris just shook her head.

"Still? Iris! Just tell him already!"

"But it has to be prefect!"

"Ugh. This isn't the movies. You can save the romance for the actual relationship."

Iris pouted. "But I want it to be romantic."

Lori rolled her eyes.

She tossed a pillow at her friend.

"Hey!" Lori said and moved the arm with the wine glass. "Watch it! Drinking wine here."

Iris stuck her tongue out at her.

Lori grabbed the same pillow and threw it at her. She then got up from the couch to go check on the stew. "Have you seen him lately?"

"No. He's in London right now for a fashion show."

"Oh right. I guess I missed that memo," her friend said as she stirred the stew. "So when will you see him next?"

Iris shrugged. "Not sure." She then let out a heavy sigh. "Lori, how can I make things romantic?"

"You're asking the wrong girl."

"Ugh! It's useless!" Iris covered her face with the pillow.

Lori walked over to her and pulled the pillow off her face. "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Well I can't help it. Every time the prefect moment crops up something goes wrong!"

"Then give up on the romance."

"Never!"

Lori rolled her eyes again. "Iris listen, promise me the next time you see him you'll tell him. No matter what. Romantic or not."

"I promise..."

Lori pat her on the head. "Don't let it get to you."

"Actually I'm staying pretty optimistic. I don't have competition to worry about. His eyes belong to me."

Iris's friend walked around the couch and sat back down. "You're lucky you know that?"

Iris grinned. "I know." She grabbed her glass of wine and took another sip. "Lori, how would you confess?"

Her friend took a sip of her wine before answering. "I would just be blunt about it."

"Randomly say I love you?"

"Well no," she chuckled. "I would ask if they wanted to be with me."

Iris made a face.

"You really want it to be romantic?" Lori could tell she wasn't pleased with her answer. "Then set the mood."

"I've tried many times!"

"Uh, show your feelings?"

"How would I do that?"

"You could make him something," her friend replied and then took another sip of her wine. "And when you hand to it him then you tell him your feelings."

"That's brilliant! It's somewhat romantic too!"

Lori sighed in relief.

"Now what to make him."

"How about a scarf? Like the one you made me."

"Yes! I have a ton of yarn still! Lori, thank you so much."

"No problem. You hungry? The stew should be ready."

Iris nodded her head. "Yes! It smells great."

When Iris returned home from Lori's, she changed into her pajama shirt and bottoms. She then pulled out her yarn from her bedroom closet. She kept her yarn in a crate. She sat it down on her bed and went through the balls of yarn. She had a decent selection of colors to choose from. The only problem is she didn't know Gabriel's favorite colors. She played with one of the yarn balls as she thought about it. He probably wouldn't like bright colors. Her eyes drifted to the black and white yarn balls. She chuckled. She could make him a scarf that matched his house.

Well it was decided! She was going to make him a black scarf with white stripes. She put away the other colors and pulled out her knitting needles from the crate. Iris then got up from her bed, the needles and the yarn balls in both hands. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV and started on making the scarf.

About an hour into the scarf Iris's phone rang. Her eyes drifted to a clock that was sitting on the end table beside the couch. It was almost 10:00 pm. Who would be calling her this late? She put the scarf aside and got up from the couch. She walked into her kitchen and over to the phone. She looked at the caller I.D. It was one of her parents. She really didn't want to answer, but this fight was getting out of hand. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Iris answered.

"Hello, sweetie." It was Iris's mother. "I hope I'm not calling too late."

"No you're fine," Iris replied. At least it was her mother.

"Good. How you been?" They hadn't spoken since their last phone call.

"Okay. You?" She wrapped the phone cord around her finger.

"Alright."

There was a long paused. Iris sighed. "Mama, what do you want?"

"I want to see you again. I miss you."

She missed her parents despite their recent actions. "I miss you too. I'll come over again if we don't talk about my love life."

"Alright. I promise."

Iris blinked. Wow. That was easy. "Same goes for Papa."

"I'll talk to him about it."

Iris smiled. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, can I come for dinner?"

"Of course! I'll make your favorite meal."

Iris's smile grew. "Sounds good. I'll come over the usual time. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you," said Iris. "Good night." She then hung up the phone. She breathed in relief and walked back over to the couch. She sat down and got back to work on Gabriel's scarf. She was happy that her mother didn't protest. Hopefully this meant that down the road she could convince her mother to give Gabriel a chance. If she supported her relationship with him, then her father couldn't do anything.

The following evening, Iris was sitting in her parents living room with her mother. They were having a pleasant conversation for once. However, Iris felt slightly on edge. No signs of her father. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. Dinner was almost ready. Where was he?

She turned to her mother. "Where's Papa?"

"With some client," her mother replied, annoyed. "He said he would be late."

Iris just nodded her head.

"He's been busy with work lately. Next month he's going to New York for an international fashion show. So, he's trying to deal with all his clients before he leaves."

Iris just took a sip from her glass of wine. He was going to New York as well? She wondered if Gabriel knew.

"I was hoping he wouldn't work today since he knew you were coming over for dinner," her mother continued. "But no, he said this client was important. He couldn't blow him off."

"He?"

"Your father works with men."

"What's his name?" Iris knew her father worked with men, but he had more women clients than men.

Her mother shrugged. "Not sure. I didn't ask."

Iris took another sip of her wine. Must be someone important if he was working this late.

"I'm going to go check on dinner," said her mother. She got up from the couch and left the room.

Iris twirled the stem of the wine glass through her fingers. Things were going smoothly between her and her mother. She was keeping her promise. She hoped her father would do the same. It didn't help that he was late. It was making her nervous. Maybe he decided to keep busy with work because he knew he couldn't behave. She then heard the front the door open.

Her father walked into the living room. He stopped and looked at Iris for a second before taking a seat in his chair. He grabbed the newspaper and placed it front of his face. He cleared his throat. "How you been?"

"Okay," said Iris. "You? Mama said you've been busy."

"Alright."

There was an awkward pause. Iris tightened her grip on her wine glass. The atmosphere was making her nervous. She needed to keep the conversation going. "So who were you working with tonight?"

"An old friend of mine. He's getting remarried so he wanted a special suit. I haven't seen him in ages so we were catching up as well." He turned the page in the newspaper.

"That's nice." Iris wished he would look at her.

"So how's work?"

"Good."

"That's good."

Iris frowned. She looked toward the door that led to the kitchen. What was taking her mother?

"How's… err… your friend?"

She looked back at her father startled. "Alright."

"I heard he lost one of his top models."

"Yes, because she tripped me during a fashion show. Gabriel doesn't put up with models like her."

"I see," he said as he turned another page.

Thankfully her mother came in and walked over to her husband. She was happy to see him. When she greeted him, he actually looked at her.

Iris just sat there watching her parents talk. She felt hurt that her father wouldn't bother to look at her. She just took a sip of her wine. Iris then smiled when her mother looked at her.

"Dinner is ready," she said cheerfully. "I have everything set out on the table."

Iris stood up and walked over to the dinning room. Maybe things will be better at dinner. She approached the table and pulled out her usual chair. She sat down and then her parents took their seats. Her mother was across from her while her father sat adjacent to both of them. Her mother talked as they loaded their plates with food.

"So who was your client today?" her mother asked her father.

"Simon," he replied. "You remember him? He was at our wedding."

"Oh yes! It's been ages since we last saw him. How is he?"

"Fine. He's getting remarried next spring so I'm making him his suit."

"Oh dear! What happened to his previous marriage?"

Iris just quietly ate her food. Why must her mother be so nosy?

"His ex-wife left him for another man."

"So she cheated on him!?"

"Yes," her father replied. He took a bite out of his food. "Simon said their marriage was always rough. They often butt heads due to their personalities being so different."

Iris froze. Her fork was right in front of her mouth. She glanced toward her father. She could see him eyeing her. Was that a stab at her relationship with Gabriel? She opened her mouth and to take a bite out of her food. She couldn't let this get to her.

Her mother frowned. "That's unfortunate."

Iris took another bite out of her food. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall that was behind her mother. Her mother probably told her father not to bring up her love life. She always kept her word. So he resorted to indirectly tell her that relationships failed if both parties were so different?

"Which is why it's important to find someone similar to your personality," her father said.

Yep. That was his plan. Iris couldn't take this anymore. She looked at her father. "But different personalities can bring the best out of both people. It all depends if both parties are willing to make it work. Clearly your friend's ex-wife didn't want to put in the effort."

Her father finally made complete eye contact with her. He then quickly looked away and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Her father continued to talk about his friend. "Simon wasn't shocked though. He said he had feeling she was cheating on him for years."

"What gave him a clue?"

Iris was mad. Her father ignored her comment! She was right though! He just didn't want to admit it! She angrily took a huge bite out of her food. She went back to staring at the wall and blocked out the rest of their conversation.

The moment Iris was finished eating, she placed her napkin on the table. She then rose from her seat. "I hate to eat and run, but I need to get going. I have an early shoot tomorrow morning."

Iris's mother looked startled. "But I made dessert."

"Sorry, but I need to go." Iris then walked out of the dinning room and headed to the foyer. She stopped in front of the coat closet and opened the door.

As she was grabbing her coat, her mother ran up to her. "Iris, please stay."

"Sorry, Mama," Iris said as she was putting on her coat.

"I won't keep you too late."

She hated seeing her mother upset. Might as well come clean. She was trying to avoid drama. "Mama, I can't be around Papa at the moment."

Her mother looked confused. "Why?"

"He was only talking about his friend to indirectly tell me that Gabriel is a bad choice."

Her mother stared at her wide eyed. She then looked angry. "Stay right here."

"No, Mama," Iris pleaded.

"Stay right here," her mother said again, but more sternly. She then stormed off and disappeared into the dinning room.

Iris fidgeted as she stood there. She could hear them arguing. Her mother sounded really upset. She wondered if her mother was warming up to her decision to be with Gabriel. Or she just didn't want to lose her. She bit her thumb nervously. Iris could hear a chair moving. Then her father walked out of the dinning room.

"I wasn't taking a stab at Mr. Agreste," he said angrily as he approached her. Iris's mother was walking right behind him.

"Yes you were. Papa, I don't care if he's different from me. We're getting along just fine. And you know what? There are things we have in common," Iris replied defending herself. "Why can't you understand that!?"

"It won't last."

Iris stared at him hurt and stunned. Even her own father didn't think it could work. Just like Beau. Tears were forming in her eyes. She just turned around and ran out of the house. She didn't even bother to close the front door. Iris ran all the way to the subway entrance. She stopped to catch her breath. As she stood there she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and walked down the stairs.

The way home was a blur to Iris. She was trapped in a daze. She opened her apartment door and walked in closing the door behind her. She flipped on the lights and tossed her coat on the couch. Iris stood there for a minute before going into her room. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling before falling asleep.

The next morning Iris got up for work. She really wanted to stay home, but having a fight with her father was not an excuse. She hurried through her morning routine and left for work.

During the subway ride over Iris felt jittery. Gabriel should be back today. What should she do if she saw him? She was still an emotional wreck about her father. He was observant. He may ask her if something was wrong. She took a deep breath. She had one shoot today. All she had to do was to leave right afterward. He would probably be busy in his office all morning. Playing catch up.

When the subway arrived at her stop, Iris got off and headed to work. When she entered the building, she walked over to the elevator. She hit the up button and stood there for a few minutes. The door opened up and she got on. She hit her floor and the doors closed. Iris then lean against the wall. She should just let it go. Forget about her father's approval. She could live without him in her life. Gabriel left his parents behind. No.. She couldn't do that. She loved her father dearly. The elevator stopped and she got off.

After the photo shoot, Iris made her way out of the building. She was relieved that she didn't run into Gabriel. She rode the subway back home. When she got home, Iris made herself some coffee. She grabbed a mug out of her cabinet and once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup. She then went over to the couch and sat down.

As she took a sip she stared at Gabriel's scarf. It was halfway done. She worked on it yesterday before going over to parents. She leaned the toward the coffee table and placed the mug down. She then grabbed the scarf and got to work on it. Iris wasn't going to let her disagreement with her father ruin her confession plans. She drank her coffee as she worked on the scarf.

An hour went by and Iris let out a frustrated noise. She was checking her work and a few rows back was crooked. She started undoing the rows. Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Iris looked up from her scarf and glanced at the door. Who could that be? She placed the scarf on the coffee table and got up from the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it. Iris held back a gasp. It was her father.

"Iris," he said.

"Papa," she said back.

"Can I come in?"

She just nodded her head and let her father into her apartment. Iris closed the door and turned to her father. "Um.. please have a seat." She motioned him toward the couch.

He didn't say a word. He walked around the couch and sat down. Iris quickly joined him. She saw him eyeing the scarf. Iris cleared his throat to get his attention. He looked back at her and let out a heavy sigh. "Iris."

"Yes, Papa?" she was praying he came here to apologize to her.

"What I said last night was uncalled for," he continued. "I'm sorry."

Iris gave him a small smile. She felt her heart fill with hope.

He let out another sigh. "However, I still disapprove of your feelings toward Mr. Agreste. And I always will."

"But, Papa! Don't you want me to be happy!?" This was getting old real fast.

"Of course I do!"

"Then you wouldn't care about any of this. I have never felt so happy before."

"I don't understand how that's possible. He's cold and arrogant."

"You sound like Beau," Iris said annoyed.

"Well he's right. Iris, he's a good boy. I've been spending time with him lately. He's crazy about you. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"You've been hanging around him!?"

"Yes. I enjoy his company. Now please consider him."

"No." Iris crossed her arms.

"Iris! I'm trying to protect you!"

"No you're not. If Gabriel never left your company, you wouldn't have cared."

"Oh yes I would. He would have used you to take the company from me."

"Excuse me!?" Iris looked shocked by his comment. She stood up. "Gabriel would never use me."

"He used me to network to start his company."

"I'm pretty sure Gabriel wasn't the first person to do that. Now get out." Iris marched over to the door and opened it. She looked back him with a glare.

Iris's father stood up. "Iris, I'm trying to protect you so you don't get hurt."

She gripped her hand on the door handle. "The only person who is hurting me is you."

Her father just stared at her for a moment before making his exit. He didn't say a word to her. Iris slowly closed the door behind him. She stood there for a few minutes with her hand still on the handle. Iris then walked back over to the couch and sat down. It was pointless to hope. She was just going to have to live with the fact that her father wouldn't be there for her when it came to Gabriel. She stared at the scarf and let out a sigh. She would work on it tomorrow.

The rest of October flew by and so did half of November. Iris finally finished Gabriel's scarf, but she hadn't gotten a chance to give it to him. Every time she went to his office he wasn't there. Then she caught a nasty cold which made her miss work for a few days.

She went back to work on a Friday and saw Gabriel standing by the elevator when she walked through the building doors. She smiled. This was her chance to finally talk to him. She wished she brought the scarf with her, but maybe he would come for dinner tonight or tomorrow. Then she could give it to him! Iris grinned at her plan. She walked over to the elevator and greeted him.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he said and gave her a smile.

"It's been awhile."

"I know. I've been busy with work. Clients and meetings. End of the year work."

Iris nodded her head. She understood that running a business could get hectic. She remembered growing up that her father would come home late some nights. The elevator arrived and they got on. Gabriel hit the buttons for their respective floors.

"How you been?" he asked her.

"Fine. Just got over a cold."

He just nodded his head.

"Uh, Gabriel."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight?"

"Sorry. I can't."

"What about tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow. I guess you missed the memo since you've been out."

Iris frowned. Great. More bad luck. Now what? Then an idea popped into her head. "When does your flight leave?"

"Ten," he replied.

"Can I see you off?"

He stared at her for a second before smiling. "Of course."

Iris returned his smile. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow." The elevator stopped on her floor. She then got off as he told her goodbye. Iris was thrilled that he said yes. Giving him the scarf tomorrow would be the prefect send off! It was appropriate! Also, it made it more romantic! It was getting colder outside. She then walked into the dressing room to get ready for her photo shoot.

Iris woke up early the next morning. Gabriel said his flight left at ten which meant he would be at the airport around nine. She quickly got dressed and ate breakfast before heading out the door. She left her apartment building and headed to the subway. She had Gabriel's scarf in a bag. She walked down the stairs and made her way to her train. She stood on the platform and took a deep breath. Today was the day! They would finally be official! She squeezed the bag in her arms.

The train arrived and Iris found a seat by a window. She sat down and looked inside the bag. She really hoped he liked it. The train's doors closed as it slowly left the platform. Iris leaned back in her chair. The train picked up speed and was making its way to the airport.

When it arrived, Iris quickly got off and hurried inside the airport. She had no clue where to look for him. They didn't plan a meeting place. She decided to go where people confirmed their flights. Luckily she spotted him. He was standing near a bench. Iris hid the bag behind her back and walked over to him.

"Hello," she said and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello," he replied back with a smile as well.

"Excited for your trip?"

He shrugged. "It's just a business trip."

"But you can still enjoy the sights."

"I won't have time for that."

Iris chuckled. "You need to lighten up!"

Gabriel just smiled.

She took a deep breath and pushed the bag into his arms. "Here! This is for you!" Her cheeks were turning pink.

He looked startled by her actions. Gabriel took the bag and opened. He pulled out the scarf. He examined it. "Did you make this?"

"Yes!" she replied a little too loud. "I wasn't sure what colors to use. You seem to like black and white." Iris started to play with her hair. "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but you've been so busy! And I got sick! But hey! It's prefect for New York! It gets really cold there around this time of year." she laughed nervously. "I hope you don't mind stripes! I know some people hate them."

"Iris..," he said trying to stop her from rambling.

"But I didn't want to give you a solid black or white scarf. Those colors are boring on their own.."

"Iris!"

"Yes!?" he finally got her attention.

"I love it," he said. "Thank you." he handed her back the bag.

Iris gave him a big smile as she grabbed the bag. Her cheeks were now rosy red. Then she remembered the next part. "Oh! Um. There's something I want to tell you.." She took a deep breath. "I..." She was trying so hard not to stutter. "That I..."

"Iris!" shouted a voice.

She froze. She recognized the voice. She slowly turned around and saw her parents standing there. Iris had completely forgotten that her father was going to New York as well. Her mother walked over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" her mother asked her as she let go of her.

"Seeing off Gabriel. He's going to New York as well."

Iris's mother finally acknowledged Gabriel standing there. He looked uncomfortable. She smiled at him and reached out her hand. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Vivien, Iris's mother."

Gabriel took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." He then released his hand from the handshake.

Iris looked stunned. Her mother was willing to make an effort?

"Vivien, I need to leave," her father chimed in. He was ignoring Gabriel.

"Oh, well have a good trip," she said turning to her husband. "Call me if you can."

Her husband frowned. "Aren't you going to walk me to the gate?"

"Oh, alright." She glanced back at her daughter. "Iris, can you wait right here for me?"

"Sure, Mama."

Both of her parents walked away. Iris just stood there and watched them. She was a bit miffed at her father. He didn't even said hello to her.

"I should get going," Gabriel spoke up.

She turned to face him. "Alright. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Iris. I'll see you soon," he said and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

She smiled at him. He returned her smile before walking away. Iris then sat down on the bench. She placed her hand on one cheek. If it wasn't for her mother, they would have been officially together. Oh well. She would just have to tell him when he got back.

Iris's thoughts then drifted to her mother. She seemed indifferent toward her father. Iris hasn't spoken to her mother since her fight with her father. Also, she was shocked she wasn't going to New York with him. Her mother sometimes tagged along with her father on his business trips.

"Thank for waiting," her mother spoke suddenly.

Iris jumped in her seat. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She looked up at her mother. "No problem. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes. Would you like some coffee while we talk?"

"Sure," her daughter replied and stood up. They then walked around the airport until they found a small cafe. They sat down at a table and ordered their drinks.

"How you been? I wanted to call you, but I figured you needed some space."

Iris just stared at her mother. She was actually backing off? She then just shrugged. "Okay. Is everything alright between you and Papa? You seem distant toward him."

"I'm not happy with him at the moment, which is why I'm not going to New York with him," her mother replied. The waiter came by with their drinks.

"Is it because of our fight?"

"Yes," she replied and took a sip of her drink. Her mother than let out a heavy sigh. "Iris, I'm not thrilled about you seeing an older man. But that Sunday night you looked so hurt when your father criticized your decision. I hated seeing you that way."

Iris clenched her hands around her mug.

"Also I don't want to lose you."

"So, will you give Gabriel a chance?"

"Yes."

Iris looked relived. There were tears of joys in her eyes. She took a sip of her coffee. "Do you think Papa will come around?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. Your father can hold a grudge. He'll just have to live with it if he doesn't."

"I hope he behaves himself while he's in New York. I don't want Gabriel to deal with it."

Her mother just nodded her head. She took a sip of her drink. She stared down at her mug for a moment. Her mother then brought her attention back to Iris. "So are you guys together..?"

Iris shook her head. "Not officially. We both are aware of our feelings. It's just no one has said anything yet."

Her mother actually laughed. "Is he shy?"

"You could say that. He's just not good at expressing himself. I've been trying to tell him my feelings, but things keep happening."

"Oh, dear!" Her mother looked upset. "Were you trying to do that earlier?"

Iris nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were with when I spotted you. I was just excited to see you."

"It's fine, Mama." Iris gave her a smile.

She smiled. "Since both our men are gone, why don't we spend some time together?"

"Alright."

"I'm always free for dinner! Oh, how about a shopping trip one day? I need to shop for a dress."

"A dress?"

"The mayor's annual ball is next month! Oh, Iris, do you want to go to? It's been awhile since you've gone to one."

Every year the mayor of Paris threw a ball. The rich and famous attended it. Iris went every year growing up but stopped when she left for New York. She just nodded her head. "Sure. They're always fun."

"Wonderful! Then we'll shop for a dress together. Since it's near Christmas, I want to get a red dress."

Iris took a sip of her coffee. "How about we go looking today?"

"Sounds good!

After they finished their coffee, they headed back to the city. They took a taxi because her mother didn't like the subway. The taxi took them to a department store. Her mother paid the fair and tip and they got out of the car. They then walked into the store and headed upstairs to the ladies' department.

The moment they spotted dresses, her mother made a beeline to them. She started going through a rack. Iris walked over to a different rack and started to look through the dresses. Each one she went through she made a face. Nothing looked appealing to her. She glanced back at her mother and saw she had two dresses hanging over her left arm. Iris walked over to her and went through that rack.

"Two evening gowns?" Iris asked her mother eyeing the two dresses she picked out.

"Oh yes. I'm too old for ball gowns. They're too poofy."

"Not all of them are like that," Iris said and pulled out a ball gown. "See?"

"Nah. I don't like long dresses either. But!" She touched the ball gown dress with her fingers. "This would look good on you."

"Eh," said Iris and put the dress back. "Not my style."

Her mother laugh. "I forgot you're picky about clothes. You were even like that as a little girl. Oh, how I hated getting you dressed in the morning. No, Mama, I don't want to wear that!"

Iris chuckled. She then went back looking through the dresses.

"I'm going to look over there." Her mother pointed to a rack near the dressing room.

"Okay," said Iris as she glanced back at her mother. She then decided to go to a different rack. Nothing was catching her eye!

Iris looked through every dress rack and couldn't find a single dress that she liked. Why was this so difficult? She just walked over to her mother in defeat. She saw her mother was carrying five dresses in her arms.

"I'm ready to try these on," said her mother. She then looked shocked. "You haven't found anything?"

Iris shook her head.

"Did you look at your father's line? I think I saw a few of his dresses here."

"I really don't feel like wearing his clothes at the moment."

"Oh right. What about Mr. Agreste's? Does he have a line for dresses?"

"Yes, but I wanted something different." She didn't even bother to look for Gabriel's collection. She knew she would find something, but she really wanted to find something new.

"Oh, hmm. Well don't give up. You can try another day."

Iris then followed her mother into the dressing room. Out of the five two really looked good on her mother. Iris ended up helping her decide which dress to buy. Afterward, they had lunch and Iris went home.

Throughout the week, Iris went dress shopping. One evening she went with Lori and the other evening she went with her mother. She still had no luck. She wished Gabriel was here. Maybe he would be able to pick out a dress for her. She laughed at that thought because he'd probably pick something out from his own line.

Thursday night she went out on her own. She went to multiple shops and still had no luck. The whole process was becoming frustrating to her. Why was she being so picky? Was it because she got so used to Gabriel's designs that everything else seemed boring? Well that needed to change. He was her favorite designer, but she couldn't wear only his clothes! She did own clothes from other designers. Maybe dresses were just different.

On the way home, Iris stopped at a craft store. She needed to replenish some of her yarn colors. She walked into the store and headed over to the yarn section. She grabbed the colors she needed.

On her way to the register she noticed a woman looking at a dress pattern. Iris stopped and walked over to the rack of clothes patterns. She picked one of the dress patterns and stared at it. Then suddenly, an idea hit her. If she couldn't buy a dress, then she would make one! She put the pattern back. Iris then headed to the register. She was planning to make it by scratch. No patterns. Iris paid for her yarn and headed home.

Once she got home, Iris sat at her breakfast bar staring at a sketchbook. So, what did she want in a dress? Well since the ball was near Christmas then it needed a winter theme. She decided against a Christmas theme because, like her mother, other women would have red or green dresses. Now did she want a traditional ball gown dress or an evening dress like her mother? Ball gown! She tapped her pencil on the paper.

Hmm. She needed some inspiration. She got up from her chair and went into her bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out her box of school books. She went through the books and pulled out a book called _Fashion from The Decades_. It featured fashion from all over the world during the 20th century.

She brought the book back to the breakfast bar and sat back down on the chair. She flipped through the book. She stopped in the 1950s section. Iris smiled. The dresses from the 50s were elegant and classy. She grabbed her sketchbook when an idea hit her. Iris started to sketch it.

Iris spent the whole evening sketching out ideas. It was around midnight when she felt satisfied. She then colored in the sketch with colored pencils. After she was finished coloring, Iris held it up with a smile. It was a long, light blue strapless dress. In the middle of the dress, it split revealing white laced ruffles. She placed her sketch book down and stood up. Bed time. She would get started on the dress tomorrow.

The next day Iris got up and went to work. While at work, Iris realized she didn't have a good space or the right materials to make a dress. She needed cloth, lace, a sewing machine (she had no room in her apartment for one), and a mannequin. If Gabriel was home, he probably would let her use his design room. What was she going to do? She may just have to make due with using her current space.

Great. She would need to buy a sewing machine. She had no idea where she could buy a mannequin. Maybe Lori would model for her. They were almost built the same way. Lori had a bigger bust than her. No wait! Her father had a designing room at his town home. He would have everything she needed. He wouldn't mind. If he did, tough luck!

So, after work she went home first to get her sketchbook and then headed over to her parents' place. She greeted her mother before going up to her father's design room. Iris opened the door and walked right in. It wasn't big as Gabriel's design room. She turned on the light and went over to a shelf filled with cloth. She went through it and found a light blue cloth that she liked. Iris then search through her father's lace selection and picked out a pattern she liked. She then got straight to work.

It took Iris right up to the ball to finish the dress. There were many reasons why it took so long. She hadn't made a dress since school so she made beginners mistakes and had to start over a couple of times. The ruffle lace was giving her a hard time. She had to sew in many rows to make it poofy. There were times it looked off to her. Then there was her father. Despite their fight, he let her to continue using his room when he wasn't using it. There were some nights Iris couldn't work on her dress.

She was so focused on her dress that she didn't think about confessing to Gabriel. She would talk to him when she saw him at work. He was too busy with work to hang out, anyway. She did consider asking him to the ball, but she figured he didn't like dancing.

The night of ball, Iris rode with her parents in her father's car. She was looking forward to tonight. She was little sad that she wouldn't have anyone to dance with. When they arrived in the ballroom, Iris wandered off from her parents. She walked around admiring the other women's dresses. A few strangers complimented her dress.

Iris found a free couch and sat down. She leaned back and watched people on the dance floor. She let out a faint sigh. She should have just asked Gabriel to come. He probably would have said yes.

As Iris watched the dance floor, a couple passed her. She could hear their conversation. The man called his girlfriend a pet name. Iris giggled. She couldn't help it. She thought about her and Gabriel giving each other pet names. It would be so weird for him to say baby. She hoped he never called her baby. She was a grown woman! She never understood why people used it.

Now she was thinking about what pet names to give him. To be honest, nothing really fit him. He was too stiff for a pet name. She could call him darling, but that was boring. She could just give him a nickname. Gabe was short for Gabriel. Would he like that? Some people didn't like their names shortened. Iris shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. They needed to get their feelings out first! Then she could think about silly couple things.

"Evening, Iris," said a voice interrupting her from her thoughts.

Iris turned her head and saw Beau standing there. She groaned internally. What was he doing here? There was no way he got an invitation. "Hello."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes I do," she said coldly. "Now go away."

Beau let out a frustrated noise. "But come on, Iris!"

"I said go." She crossed her arms and looked the other way.

Beau ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Why!?" she looked at him. "Because you told my father about our argument."

He shrugged. "He was curious. So sue me."

"Well because of that he won't get off my back about Gabriel!"

"Oh," he said in his teasing voice. "You call him by his first name. Impressive."

Iris stood up and stomped on his foot.

"Hey!" He backed up a bit. "What are you doing? Trying to start a scene?"

"Buzz off, Beau," Iris said ignoring his comment.

"Your father asked me to come."

"He did what!?" She knew her father was talking to him, but this was too much.

"You heard me. He really wants you to give me a chance."

Iris stormed off. She was beyond mad at her father. What would it take for her father to wake up and realize that she was happy with Gabriel? If he didn't like him fine, but he should at least be able to tolerate Gabriel. She was so mad that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Iris ended up running into a person.

"Sorry," she mumbled. When the person turned, Iris's eyes lit up. It was Gabriel. "Oh, hey." She gave him a big smile. Her anger was gone. "I'm surprised to see you here. You don't seem like the dancing type."

Gabriel had a grin on his face. "You know me so well, Iris."

She chuckled.

He chuckled.

Then both of them let out a sigh. They were both staring into each other eyes for a moment. Gabriel cleared his throat and Iris blushed.

"So why are you here?" she asked him.

"Networking," Gabriel replied. "You?"

"I came with my parents, but I ditched them."

"How come?"

Iris sighed. "My father has just been giving me a hard time lately." She crossed her chest. "He's trying to push Beau on me. He invited him here! I had to run away from him just now. I wish my father wasn't so invested in my life."

"It's understandable. He's trying to protect his flower from a weed."

She stared at him for a spilt second before laughing. It was strange that Gabriel had a cheesy sense of humor. You would never suspect it. She took a deep breath. "I prefer weeds."

He grinned at her as he held out his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and they both walked off. As they walked Iris felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"I like your dress," he said.

"Thank you. I made it myself."

He looked impressed. "You did a wonderful job."

She blushed. "Thank you." They stopped walking and stood in a corner in the ballroom. Iris let go of his arm. She could still feel heart pounding in her chest. Iris looked up at him. "It took me awhile to make it."

"It shows," he said with a gentle smile.

Iris blushed even more. "I missed you."

"Me too. Sorry I've been so busy with work."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Things will slow down soon."

"So would you like to do dinner sometime?"

"Actually I was hoping this coming Monday we could start on the Spring and Summer collection together."

"Sounds wonderful!"

He smiled.

Iris glanced back out at the dance floor. It looked like fun. Too bad Gabriel didn't like to dance. She looked back at him and he had his hand stretched out. Offering her to dance. She stared at him in disbelief. "But you.."

"You're the exception," he said cutting her off.

She grabbed his hand at once and they walked out on the dance floor. A new song was starting. Gabriel wrapped his one arm around her waist and brought her close to him. They started to dance around the dance floor.

As they danced, it felt like time stopped and the world disappeared around them. Iris couldn't take her eyes off him. He was doing pretty good for a man who didn't like to dance. Somehow it felt like her heart was racing even more. The way he held her. The way he smelled. The way he looked at her. It felt so right to be this close to him. Like he was the one. She was even more determined to marry this man.

Unfortunately, the music stopped and the band was going to take a break. So, they walked off the dance floor. Arms locked once again. She let go of his arm when they returned to their corner. Iris took a deep breath. She needed to calm down.

"That was fun," she said.

"Yes it was," he said with a smile.

"You're quite the dancer! You didn't step on my foot!"

He chuckled. "I had a wonderful lead."

Iris's face turned bright red. She felt her heart melting now.

"Excuse me," spoke a voice. Both of them turned and saw a man standing there. He introduced to himself to Gabriel with a handshake. The man started to talk about business. Gabriel was here for networking after all.

Iris walked off to let them both talk. Plus, she was feeling really hot so she decided to go outside on the balcony. The cold air would help cool her down. Plus, it wasn't that cold yet and she had made herself a small sweater to go with her dress.

When she stepped outside on to the balcony, the cold air hit her right in the face. It felt good. She walked over to the railing and leaned over it. Tonight's events exploded in her mind. She took several deep breaths. Iris felt her heart pounding against her chest once again. It was too much. His charm would be the death of her.

"Aren't you cold?" asked a voice.

She glanced back and saw Gabriel standing there. She just smiled at him. "No, it feels refreshing out here."

He walked over to her and leaned against the rail as well. "It is hot in there."

Iris stared at him. "You don't have to stand out here with me. What about the guy you were talking to?"

He shrugged. "He wasn't worth my time."

She just nodded her head.

"Besides, I have my date to entertain."

Iris's face flushed. She quickly looked away. She felt her hands gripping the railing hard. She locked her gaze on the moon. Now would be the prefect moment to confess! They were all alone!

"What are you looking at?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"The moon," she stuttered. "It's full tonight." She felt him brush up against her. Iris felt her heart going wild.

"Yes, it is," he spoke softly. "Very lovely."

She just nodded her head. Now it felt hot again! Oh god, why did his comment about her being his date leave her defenseless? She took a deep breath. She could not let his charm be the end of her. She could be just as charming as well! She looked at him. "It's very bright too."

He just nodded his head.

"Very romantic," she gave him a playful smile and began to run her finger across his hand.

He looked flustered now.

Iris grinned. She leaned her body against his. "It makes your eyes shine, Gabe."

"Gabe?" He glanced at her with a curious look. He leaned his face closer to hers.

Oops! She didn't mean to let that slip! She took a small deep breath to remain calm. "It's a nickname for Gabriel. I think it suits you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Gabriel is too stiff."

"I'm stiff as a board," he said in a joking voice. Gabriel's face was now much closer to hers.

"No you're not," she said and slightly laughed. Their eyes were now locked into each other's gazes. She wasn't teasing. His eyes were really shining brightly in the moonlight. The noise coming from the ballroom seemed like it vanished. Their lips were now almost touching. Iris felt breathless and her cheeks were rosy. She closed her eyes and then she felt his lips slightly brush up against hers.

"Iris!" shouted an angry voice. Both of them jumped up. Iris turned and saw her father standing there shaking. He looked furious. "Get away from my daughter at once, Agreste!"

Iris glared at her father. She was about to fight back, but suddenly Gabriel grabbed her hand and brought up to his lips and kissed it gently. Iris's eyes widened. His lips felt so warm. Her anger faded for a moment.

"I had a wonderful evening, Iris," Gabriel said when he let go of her hand. "I'll see you Monday?." He gave her an amused smile. Was he enjoying this?

She returned his smile. "Of course."

"Have a good night."

"You too, Gabe."

He looked like he was trying not to laugh. Gabriel walked off and when he passed her father, he gave him a very smug look. He then opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"What hell are you doing!?" her father yelled the moment Gabriel left.

Iris faced him. She crossed her arms. "I shouldn't have to explain myself."

"Iris.."

"Stop," she said cutting him off and holding up her right hand. "I'm done. I never want to talk about this again. Do you understand me? This is getting old. I'm going to be with Gabriel, and you just have to learn to live with it. Goodnight, Papa. I'm going home." She then hurried back into the ballroom so he couldn't respond.

Once back inside, Iris headed to the entrance of the building. There was no point in sticking around here seeing how her father ruined her evening. She probably could hunt down Gabriel, but she didn't want to risk her father interfering again. Iris opened the front doors and spotted a cab. She was too tired to deal with the subway so she took the cab home.

When Iris got home, she took a hot bath to calm her nerves. She felt like Cinderella. The clock ruined her date with the prince just when they were about to kiss. She had an evil stepmother who didn't want her to marry said prince. And like Cinderella she was determined to make her wish come true. When the bath water was turning cold, Iris got out and changed into her pajamas.

She collapsed in her bed and turned off the light. She then curled up under her covers and closed her eyes. Iris laid there for a few minutes before her eyes snapped wide opened. There was no way she could sleep tonight. Gabriel was in her thoughts.


	15. Snowflakes

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Fifteen: Snowflakes

Iris was laying on her side staring at her digital alarm clock. The clock read one in the morning. She was wide awake. If it wasn't for her father, she would have shared her first kiss with Gabriel. She clenched her fingers on the sheets. Then she could have told him that she loved him. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her hands. It was no use.

She got out of bed and put on her robe. Iris then walked out into the living area and sat down on the couch. She grabbed a blanket, which was hanging over the couch, and bundled up in it. Iris didn't bother to turn on the TV. She just sat there and stared out the window. She wanted to talk to Gabriel right now. She wondered if he was awake as well. Should she call him? No. She had to talk to him in person. Iris fidgeted under the blanket. She could just go over there now.

Iris laughed at that thought. It was the middle of the night. It would be crazy to go over there now. But yet... She really wanted to! So why not? Iris got up from the couch and went over to a closet and grabbed her coat. She put it on along with her boots and headed out the door.

Since it was a Friday, the subway trains ran until 2 am. Luckily, Iris didn't have to wait long for her train. When it arrived, she got on and took a seat in the middle of train. She was alone which was good. People would probably stare at her for wearing pajama bottoms. She didn't feel like getting dressed. When the train arrived at her stop, Iris quickly made her way to Gabriel's house.

Iris walked up to the front door and took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell. Iris took a step back and waited. She did have her key, but it would be rude to let herself in during the middle of the night. She sighed after waiting a few minutes. What was taking him? Iris then rang the bell multiple times in a row.

Then finally, the door was starting to open. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Gabriel sounded really annoyed. When the door was fully opened, his look of annoyance turned to surprise. "Iris, what is it? Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No." She then felt her heart pounding. Iris placed her hand over her heart and squeezed her coat.

He looked upset and worried. Gabriel then looked her over and noticed her pajama bottoms under her coat. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I couldn't sleep.."

"You could have just called. You shouldn't be running around in the middle of the night. Something could have happened to you."

Iris placed her hands on her hips. "Gabriel Agreste, you are so dense." She then poked his chest with her finger. "You almost kissed a girl and you're asking her why she showed up on your doorstep in the middle of the night?"

He went dead silent. His cheeks were turning bright red.

She then just laughed. "I love you."

"I..I love you too."

Iris smiled at him and threw her arms around him. Her sudden movement caught him by surprise before he returned her hug. She buried her head in his chest. He felt nice and warm. They stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to stay for the night? Or would you rather go home?" He asked her.

"Stay," she replied.

He stepped to the side so she could walk in and he closed the door behind them. "I don't have a guest bed. So, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No don't! I don't mind sharing a bed," she said and gave him a playful smile.

Gabriel turned bright red.

"I promise to behave myself."

"Iris..."

She giggled. "Gabe, you know I'm just teasing, right? You're cute when you're flustered."

"Hpmh. Let's go." He headed to the stairs. When he walked past her, he gave her a smile. Iris followed right behind him.

When they got to his room, Iris was not surprised to see the black and white decor. She took off her coat and robe and placed them both on a chair. She then took her boots off before climbing into his bed. It felt so nice and soft which surprised her. She looked at him. "You like soft beds?"

"Yes," he replied as he grabbed her coat and robe.

"What are you doing?" She asked noticing her belongings were swung over his arm.

"Going to hang them up," he replied and went into his closet.

Iris stretched out on the bed. "Sorry, I thought it didn't matter since it was late."

Gabriel returned.

"It always matters." He slid into bed next her.

Iris turned to face him. "We're so different."

"I know," he said and looked at her.

"I don't care."

"Same."

"I'm sorry about my father."

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand.

"We've been fighting about you for months. He thinks Beau is a better fit for me. It's tiring, Gabriel."

"I'm sure it is."

"Did he give you a hard time in New York?"

Gabriel snorted. "I gave him a hard time."

Iris stared at him with her mouth wide opened. "You did?"

"Yes. He confronted me about you and ordered me to stay away from you. So, I messed with him a little."

"What did you do?"

"Hmm. It's a secret."

"What? No fair!"

He gave Iris a smirk.

She smacked his body with a pillow. "You're so cruel, Gabe."

He chuckled.

Iris smiled at him and then got under the covers. She was tired of talking about her father. Time to talk about something else. "Sorry it took so long to confess."

"It's fine. I could tell it was important to you."

"Eventually, you would have said something right?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him and laid down. Iris let out a yawn. "I guess I'm finally feeling tired."

He smiled back and took off his glasses. He then reached over to a lamp and turned it off. Gabriel laid down on his pillow. "Same here."

"Were you wide awake too?"

"Yes," he replied and looked at her.

Iris inched toward him. "Thinking about tonight?" she rolled over onto her side to face him.

"Yes," he said again. Gabriel rolled over to his side as well and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

She smiled softly. "Me too."

He started to play with her hair.

Iris's eyes were fluttering. She was starting to doze off. The warmth from his body and the sensation of him playing with her hair was making her drowsier. She couldn't fight it anymore and ended up falling asleep.

The next morning Iris woke up and found herself in his arms. She stared at him for a moment. She was admiring how cute he was when he was asleep. Iris then started to play with his hair with one of her hands. His eyes slowly opened.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes.

She giggled. Iris then sat up.

Gabriel sat up as well and reached for his glasses and put them on. He then got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." He was making his way to his bathroom.

"Can I join you?"

He stopped in his tracks and just stood in the doorway. Gabriel's ears were bright red.

Iris laughed really hard. She could see his ears. "I tease!"

"Iris, I swear.."

She couldn't stop laughing.

He just shook his head and looked back at her. He then gave her a small smile.

"I love teasing people, so get used to it," she said after calming down.

"If I must. I'll be back." Gabriel then turned around and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Iris glanced toward the windows. A smile appeared on her face. She got out of bed and walked over to the windows. She leaned against the windowsill. It was snowing outside. She looked down below and saw a decent amount snow was covering the courtyard. She wondered if it started to snow, when they were sleeping.

She looked back at Gabriel's bathroom door. She probably should give him some space. Iris walked into his closet to grab her robe and put it back on. She then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Gabriel, I'll be in the library."

Iris then left the room and headed down the hallway. She entered the library and walked up to the huge windows. She crossed her arms. Iris just stood there admiring the snow. It was so beautiful. A grin appeared on her face. It would be fun if they had a snowball fight. She then laughed at that thought. Gabriel probably wouldn't want one since he hated the cold. She then walked away from the windows to find a book to read while waiting for him.

She sat down on the couch after she found a good book to read. Iris curled up against the pillows and opened the book. She then started to read the first chapter. It was a murder mystery book. When she was finished with chapter two, Gabriel walked into the room. He walked over to the couch and leaned against it.

"Making yourself at home?" He teased.

She looked up at him with a grin. "Why yes I am."

He chuckled. "Hungry?"

She nodded her head. "Does your chef make breakfast?"

"No, just dinner. I make simple meals for breakfast."

Iris closed her book and set it aside. "Can I make us something?"

"If you want."

"Great! I'll make omelets." she got up from the couch. They then both headed downstairs and went into the kitchen.

Once Gabriel showed Iris around the kitchen, she got started on their omelets. She cracked a bunch of eggs into a bowl and whisked the eggs. She then poured some of the egg yolk into a frying pan. Meanwhile Gabriel was busy making coffee. She glanced over at him with a smile.

He noticed and smiled at her. "You're in a good mood."

"Of course. I'm with the man of my dreams."

He snorted. "I highly doubt I'm the guy of your dreams."

"Well, to be honest, no. I never envisioned myself being with a person like you. But life is full of surprises." She glanced back at the frying pan to check on the omelet. She then looked back to him.

"I never pictured myself being with someone; especially someone like you." He said.

"We balance each other out!" She brought her attention back to the omelet. It was almost time to fold it. She was trying to keep her mind distracted. This conversation reminded her of her father. If only if he understood.

"I'll be in the dinning room," said Gabriel. "The coffee is ready." He was pouring the coffee into two mugs.

She looked back at him and nodded her head. She then glanced back at the frying pan. It was time to fold the omelet. Iris added the fillings. She then grabbed her spatula and pressed one side of the omelet over the other. Iris picked up the frying pan and then gently slid the omelet onto a plate. She then started on the second omelet.

It was really hard not to think about her father. She needed to let it go, but it was hard. She wondered if it would help to talk about it with someone. Not Gabriel. He wouldn't understand since he wasn't close to his parents. Lori? No, she bothered her enough about her relationship with Gabriel. That left her sister. Of course! Élise. Duh! Why didn't she think of her sooner?

When the second omelet was ready, Iris placed both plates on a tray. She grabbed some silverware. She also grabbed two croissants and placed one on each plate. Iris then grabbed a jar of jam from the fridge and placed it on the tray. She grabbed the tray by the handles and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Iris saw Gabriel sitting at the table drinking his coffee. He was reading a newspaper. She placed the tray down on the table and then placed his plate in front of him. "There you go."

He closed the newspaper and set it to the side. "Thank you, Iris."

She smiled at him and then sat down. She grabbed her plate and sat it down in front of her. "No problem. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

Both them reached for their silverware and started to eat their omelets. It was quiet for a few minutes as they ate.

"So, after breakfast," said Gabriel. "I'll take you home."

"Alright," said Iris. She took a sip of her coffee. She really didn't want to go home. She then placed the mug down on the table. "Could we hang out today instead?"

"Of course. I'm free today."

"Great!" Iris paused for a minute. "How about we get started on your next collection? Oh! Then go out to dinner?"

"Alright," Gabriel nodded his head. "But we still need to go back to your place."

"Why?"

"You can't go to a restaurant in your pajamas."

She looked down at her clothes and laughed. She then looked up at him. "Aw! Why not?"

"It's inappropriate," he replied simply. Gabriel then took a sip of his coffee.

"You're no fun."

He chuckled. "I thought I was the definition of fun."

"Guess again!"

"So, after we eat I'll take you home so you can freshen up."

"Alright."

After breakfast Gabriel took Iris home. She went into her bedroom to get dressed while Gabriel waited in her living area. The moment she was taking off her pajama shirt her phone rang. She walked over to her phone and read the caller ID. It was one of her parents. Iris didn't want to answer. It could be her father. He was probably mad at her about last night. She let out a sigh. She had to answer it otherwise he may come over here to talk to her in person.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Iris!" It was her mother.

She breathed in relief. "Hello, Mama."

"What happened last night? Your father told me you went home, but won't tell me why."

"We got into a fight about Gabriel," Iris replied. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now since Gabriel was in the other room. Hopefully, he couldn't hear her. "I told him to drop it. I'm done talking about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear."

Iris didn't say anything. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She was slowly accepting the fact that she would have a distant relationship with her father. It sounded like her mother was in the same boat.

"I saw you with Gabriel last night," her mother said trying to steer the conversation away from her husband. "Did you at least have a nice time with him?"

"Yes," Iris said softly. "We're together now."

"That's great."

"Well, I need to go, Mama. I'm busy today."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright. Iris, I'll make sure your father won't harass you."

"Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye," said Iris. She then hung up the phone and finished getting dressed. Iris then left her room and rejoined Gabriel in living room. "Sorry about that. My mother called."

"It's fine," he said and stood up from the couch. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said and smiled. She was happy he didn't ask her about her conversation with her mother.

When they left her apartment building, Iris stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was still snowing. She then looked down at the ground. There was even more snow. Iris was tempted to throw a snowball at Gabriel, but she knew he wouldn't like that. So, she continued walking over to his car and got inside.

She buckled up her seat belt as Gabriel started the car. Iris told herself not to let her conversation with her mother ruin her day. She was spending the day with the man she loved. It was going to be great! Gabriel drove away and she stared out the window. She watched the snow fall. She clenched her hands in her coat. It was difficult not to think about the conversation. Iris was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Gabriel stop at a red light.

"You okay?" He spoke.

Iris jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head and looked at him. "Yes. Why?"

"You're quiet."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Iris, you haven't said a word since we left your apartment. Normally you would be chatting away about something."

She slightly chuckled. "Nothing gets by you."

"You're easy to read," he said and gave her a small smile. The car behind them beeped its horn. Gabriel glanced forward and the saw the light was green. He drove off.

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Iris sighed. "I don't want to ruin today."

"Not talking about it will."

She sighed again. "We talked about my father. " She paused for a moment. Iris leaned her arm up on the windowsill of the car. "He didn't tell my mother why I left the ball last night. I think we both know my relationship with him will never be the same."

Gabriel didn't say anything.

"She's going to try..," Iris began to stutter. Tears were forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath calm herself down. "Stop him from harassing me."

Again, Gabriel didn't say anything.

The tears in Iris's eyes were getting heavier. She was trying not cry. Suddenly she felt Gabriel's hand grabbed her hand that was sitting on her lap. She glanced at their hands. Iris then felt his hand squeezed hers.

He still didn't say anything.

Iris somehow managed to hold the tears back. She returned his hand squeeze. "Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her gently.

"I will be," she replied. Iris then glanced at him. "I want this to work, Gabriel."

He briefly looked away from the road and gave her another small smile. "Me too."

She took another deep breath. "My mother is giving you a chance. Would you like to meet her sometime?"

He just nodded his head.

Iris squeezed his hand again. "Well, enough of this. I want today to be happy. We're finally together!"

He squeezed it back. "I love you, Iris."

She felt her heart soar when he said that. "I love you too!"

When they finally reached his house, Gabriel parked his car in the garage and they went inside the house. They then walked upstairs to his designer room. Once they were inside the room, Iris sat down on the couch while Gabriel fetched his sketch book.

"Oh, a brand new one," she said when Gabriel sat down on the couch.

"New year. New sketch book."

Iris inched closer to him. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"Not really."

"Hmm. Well since it's for spring and summer we need bright colors."

He nodded his head. "Pastel colors for the spring?"

"Yes. Purple is a good choice for that." she then paused. "Oh! I would love to see more patterns, especially in the dresses."

"Do you have some in mind?" he asked her.

"Hmm." Iris looked deep in thought. "A few, but it would help if I had some paper."

Gabriel got up from the couch and walked over to a cabinet. He opened the top drawer and pulled out another sketch book. He closed the drawer and then walked over to his drafting table. He grabbed a pencil and walked back to the couch. Gabriel sat down and handed Iris the sketch book and the pencil. "Here."

"Thanks," she said and took them from Gabriel. She opened up the sketch book and started to draw some patterns.

Gabriel did the same.

They both were quiet as they worked. When they finally compared their patterns, they butted heads about them. They went back and forth on each of their patterns. Their little argument ended in a compromise. Both of them would start over.

The rest of the day flew by and it was dinner time. Earlier in the day, Gabriel had made reservations at a restaurant. They were standing in the foyer putting on their coats and gloves. Iris glanced out the windows and noticed it wasn't snowing anymore. She then followed Gabriel out the front door.

As they walked toward the garage Iris was staring at the snow on the ground. She felt her lips begin to curl. She couldn't resist. Iris stopped walking and bent down. She formed a snowball in her gloves. Iris then stood up and chucked the snowball at the back of Gabriel's head. He stopped and glanced back her with an annoyed look. She laughed.

"Iris," he mumbled.

"Yes?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why do I need a reason?" She bent down quickly and made another snowball. She then threw it at him.

Gabriel quickly stepped to the side. "Iris!"

"What?"

"Stop."

"Gabe, you need to lighten up," she said as she was busy making another snowball. Iris remained low to the ground and tossed the snowball at him. This time he was too slow to get out of the way and the snowball hit his shoulder.

Gabriel didn't look amused.

"What? Are you afraid?" She teased him.

"Afraid of what?" He crossed his arms.

"That you'll lose."

Gabriel just shook his head. He bent down low to the ground. He was still shaking his head as he made a snowball.

Iris grinned. She actually provoked him to do this! She made a snowball as fast as she could. Iris was determined to win this snowball fight. But she wasn't fast enough because Gabriel threw his snowball at her. It hit her right in the face. She quickly wiped the snow off her face and threw her snowball at him. It missed.

She sprang up and ran off.

"Where are you going!?" He shouted at her.

"To build a fort!" She shouted back.

"What! Why!?"

"Because this is war!" Iris was now near the front of the courtyard. She kneeled down on the ground and started to build a fort. Iris was going all out. Once she built a decent wall, Iris made several snowballs. She poked her head up and saw no signs of Gabriel. She narrowed her eyes. Where could he be?

Then suddenly, she got hit in the back of her head. She quickly turned around and saw movement behind some trees that were in the corner of the courtyard. She snorted at his "tree fort". A true fighter would build one out of snow. She made quickly made another snowball and stood up. She wanted save her stockpile. Iris then made a run towards the trees. She was going to have to chase him out of there.

When she got to the trees, Iris had her snowball ready. She walked around them and didn't see Gabriel. She frowned. He disappeared? He must have moved when she was making her snowball. Iris then turned around and hurried back to her fort. But she quickly came to halt. Gabriel was sitting behind her fort and had made it bigger.

She let out a frustrated noise. How dare he take her fort! She squeezed the snowball in her hand and it broke.

Gabriel leaned over the fort with a cocky smile. "If you want it back you have to beat me."

"Ha! I don't need that fort!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I'll build a new one and it will be better!"

Gabriel chuckled. He then tossed a snowball at her. Iris quickly dodged it. "Thanks for the ammo."

Iris got down on the ground and quickly made a fort. Gabriel was being a gentleman and not throwing any snowballs at her. She made the wall much higher and wider than his fort. She made a snowball and poked her head over the wall. She ended up getting smacked in the face with his snowball. Who knew a man who hated the snow would be good at this? Iris angrily tossed her snowball just before he took cover again. It hit him on the side of his head. She let out a laugh.

This continued for a while as they chucked snowballs at each other and occasionally hit each other. Eventually, Iris was starting to feel cold. Underneath her coat, she was wearing a dress with tights. She needed to end this war. The tights and part of her dress felt soaking wet. Iris scooped up one final snowball. She was going to charge at him. Iris made sure the snowball was extra big.

She stood up and made a run for it. Surprisingly, Gabriel didn't throw any snowballs at her. When she ran around his fort, he quickly stood up and grabbed her around the waist. Iris tried to break free, but he swung her around in his arms. Somehow Iris manage to turned herself around to face him. She rose her arm to throw the snowball at him, but suddenly he kissed her. Iris's eyes widened and the snowball fell out of her hand.

She closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Iris felt warmth spread throughout her body. Her cheeks were turning a rosy red. His kiss felt heavenly. He squeezed her when the kiss was over. She opened her eyes and saw a smug look on his face.

"I win," he said.

"No you didn't!" She protested. "You cheated!" Her cheeks were still red from the kiss.

"All is fair in love and war."

"Ugh I hate you and your lame jokes!" Iris stuck her tongue out at him.

"No you don't," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

Iris just laughed and buried her head in his chest.

"I'm soaking wet," he mumbled.

"Me too."

He let out a sigh. "And we're late for our reservations."

"But it was worth it!"

Gabriel just smiled.

Iris let go off him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go inside and warm up. How about I make us dinner instead?"

"But our reservations."

Iris waved her free hand. "Forget about it. I'm sure they gave our table away to someone else by now. Besides! Our clothes are wet and I would need to go back home to get fresh clothes."

"I do have some sample dresses you could wear, but you're right."

She smiled at him. They started to walk back into the house while holding hands. "What should I make? Do you have any canned soup?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! That will warm us up. Oh! Do you have a fireplace in the living room?"

"Yes."

"Great! We can eat dinner by the fire then. I'll make sandwiches to go with our soup."

"Sounds good."

When they got inside, Gabriel took them upstairs to his room. Once they were in his room, he took both of their coats and hung them up in the shower to dry. He came out of the bathroom with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, like I said, I have dresses for you to wear, but it's kind of late."

Iris frowned. He was right. It was passed eight. She really didn't feel like wearing a dress anymore. Then an idea hit her and she giggled.

"What's funny?"

"I could wear your pajamas," she replied.

He just stared at her.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that! It's just clothes." She then gave him a teasing smile. "Well, if it's that big of a problem, then I could just walk around in my underwear instead."

He just rubbed his hand in his hair, turned around, and walked over to his closet. Gabriel didn't say a word, but she could tell he was flustered. She grinned.

"Oh, come on, Gabe! We've seen each other in our underwear before!" She called out to him. She sat down on the bed and bounced a little.

Gabriel returned with a pair of pajamas and handed them to her. "Yes, but I if remember correctly you were in a night gown."

She took his clothes from him. "Did you like what you saw?"

He just chuckled. "Yes."

Iris just got up from the bed and went into his bathroom. She got undressed and flung her dress and tights over the bathtub. She then changed into the pajamas. It felt nice to get out of wet clothes. Iris noticed her hair was wet so she took a towel and rubbed it all over her hair. Once her hair wasn't as wet anymore, she then left the bathroom.

She found Gabriel standing in front of his dresser. He was in his pajamas as well. Iris stared at him for a minute. He was taking off his watch. A funny thought popped in her head and she started to laugh. He turned and looked at her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"I feel like we're having a slumber party," she answered with a giggle.

"You're such a goof ball," he said.

She grinned. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yes."

When they went back downstairs, Iris went into the kitchen while Gabriel went to the living room. Iris opened the pantry door and got out a can of tomato soup. She opened it and poured the soup into a pot. Iris then added some extra basil to give it more flavor. She turned on the burner and then got started on the sandwiches.

As she was making their dinner, Iris noticed a calendar on the wall. She noticed Christmas was two weeks away. She felt a slight panic. Iris hasn't started any of her Christmas shopping. Then it occurred to her that she had to get Gabriel something as well. What would he like? She wondered if he even celebrated Christmas. Of all the rooms she had been in today, none of them had any Christmas decorations. She would just have to ask. Iris noticed the soup was ready so she poured the soup into two mugs.

Iris placed the mugs on a tray along with a plate with two sandwiches. She grabbed some spoons from the silverware drawer and some napkins. Iris then grabbed the tray and left the kitchen. She walked into the dinning room and turned to her left. She then walked through another door and was and now in living room. Another room she hadn't been in yet. She glanced around and saw Gabriel sitting on the couch. The fire was going in the fireplace.

She walked around the couch and placed the tray on the coffee table. Iris then sat down next to him and crossed her legs. "Dinner is served."

"Thanks, Iris," he said.

"No problem." Iris then glanced around some more. This room didn't have any Christmas decorations either.

"Something wrong?" asked Gabriel. He reached for his mug filled with soup.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" She asked him. Iris didn't reach for her dinner yet.

Gabriel didn't say anything and just blew on his soup, trying to cool it down.

Iris bit her lip. Did she cross a line? "Sorry I.."

"No, it's fine," he said with a sigh. "I haven't celebrated it since I was little. When they used to care.."

She stared down at her lap.

"Don't worry about it, Iris. You didn't know."

"I know.."

Gabriel sipped some of his soup.

Iris looked up at him. "Can we celebrate it though? I love Christmas. It's my favorite holiday. I would love to celebrate it with you."

He gave her a small smile. "Sure."

Iris perked up. "Great! I will make this the best Christmas you ever had! If you want, we can celebrate here! It's more intimate here. I'll decorate!"

Gabriel just shook his head and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me!"

He just leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriel then grabbed his sandwich. "We can celebrate it here and you can decorate, but no live trees. They're messy."

"Aw alright, but I get to go all out with the decorations."

He chuckled again. "Deal."


	16. First Christmas

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Sixteen: First Christmas

Iris woke up to the sound of a chiming grandfather clock. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She felt comfortable and didn't want to get up. She didn't even bother to look at the time. Iris then felt something moving. She opened her eyes and saw Gabriel was below her. Then she remembered they were cuddling on the couch after dinner. They must have fallen asleep.

"Don't move," she whispered.

"Why?" Questioned Gabriel. He glanced at the grandfather clock. "It's midnight."

"I know, but go back to sleep."

"I should get you home."

"I'll go home in the morning. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"But I'm comfortable," she said in a slight whine and squeezed him. Iris then placed her head on his chest. "It would be cruel to move your wonderful girlfriend."

"Don't be such a drama queen," he said as he rolled his eyes. "A bed is more comfortable than a couch."

"You're wrong."

"We'll see about that," he said and sat up which caused Iris to move. When he got up from the couch, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He then made his way toward his room.

Iris felt her cheeks turning pink. She wasn't expecting him to carry her to bed. Especially like this.

When they got to his room, Gabriel put Iris down on his bed and got into bed with her. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. When they both laid down, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Iris and brought her close to his chest. He then moved his comforter over them. "See? More comfortable."

Iris chuckled. "You're right. You win this round." She rested her head on his chest.

He started to play with her hair. "I always win."

"Ha! We'll see about that!"

He chuckled. "Night."

"Good night," she said and closed her eyes.

The next morning Iris woke up and found herself on the other side of the bed. She sat up and saw Gabriel was still fast asleep. He was laying on his side and had his back turned to her. She crawled over to him and started to play with his hair until his body shifted. He rolled over to face her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he mumbled and sat up. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

When Gabriel looked back at her, Iris leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She then got out of bed and went into his bathroom. Iris freshened up a bit and changed back into her dress. She didn't bother to put her tights back on. She just grabbed them and left the bathroom.

When she entered the room, Iris found Gabriel already dressed. He was standing in front of his dresser putting his watch on. He noticed her and glanced at her. "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"If you want me too," she replied.

"Yes, please stay."

Iris smiled. "Alright. I'll make us something."

"You don't have to. Cereal and croissants are just fine."

"Okay then."

They then left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Iris gathered the items they needed for breakfast while Gabriel made the coffee. Iris put everything on tray and took it out in the dinning room. She set the table and sat down. Gabriel then joined her with two fresh cups of coffee in his hands. He sat down and handed her the mug.

"Thank you," she said. Iris sat it down to let it cool a little. She then poured some cereal into her bowl.

"You're welcome," he said and then took a sip of coffee.

"Isn't that too hot?"

"No."

"I guess I'm more sensitive." She passed him the cereal box. She then grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl.

Gabriel took the cereal box and poured the cereal into his own bowl. "Do you still want to come over tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Iris took a bite out her cereal.

He nodded his head. "We'll leave right from work then."

"Sounds like a plan! Oh, maybe we can go out shopping for your Christmas tree and other decorations afterward; and of course get dinner?"

"Fine by me."

"Great!" Iris finally took a sip of her coffee.

They chatted some more as they ate their breakfast. Once they were finished, Gabriel took Iris home. When he pulled up to her apartment building, Iris leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said after the kiss.

"Speaking of that. Iris, I'm sure my employees will figure out we're together rather quickly. So please remember we need to stay professional while at work," he explained.

Iris stared at him for a split second before snapping her fingers. "Dang it! I wanted to have hot steamy sex in your office!"

Gabriel was quiet for a minute. He then rubbed his chin. "Hmm well I believe I can fit that into my schedule, but it can't be everyday. What days are good for you?"

Iris just stared at him in shock. Her cheeks were turning red. Was he actually serious!? She was just messing with him!

He gave her a smug look. "Checkmate."

She puckered her lips at him. "I hate you."

"I believe it's 3 to 0." He still had a smug look on his face.

"No 2 to 1! The kiss from yesterday does not count!

"I believe it does."

"No, it doesn't. That was cheating, Gabe, and you know it!" She was waving her finger at him. "Now goodbye."

"Love you," he said. Gabriel now looked highly amused.

Iris couldn't help but laugh. She then leaned over again and kissed him. "I love you too." She then got out of the car and walked into the apartment building.

When she entered her apartment, Iris closed the door behind. She went into her room and changed into her pajamas. Because why not? She had no other plans today. It was the prefect day to stay inside and read. But before she grabbed a book, Iris remembered to call her sister. She sat down on her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed her sister's number and it rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Answered a male voice. It was Élise's husband, Jonathan.

"Hey, John! It's me, Iris," she answered. "How you been? It's been awhile since I last saw you."

"I've been good. Just busy with work. You?"

"Same here. Is my sister around?"

"Yes. Hold on just a second."

Iris leaned back against her pillows as she waited for her sister. As she sat there, Iris realized it has been awhile since she last talked to her. It took her a moment to remember the last time they talked was back in the summer.

"Hey, Iris," said her sister suddenly.

"Hey!" Iris answered. "How you been?"

"Hurt that it took this long to hear from my little sister," Élise replied in a teasing voice.

"We'll sorry! I've been busy!"

"Sureee."

Iris let out a small laugh.

Élise did the same. "I've been fine. What about you?"

Iris let out a sigh. "A lot has happened since we last spoke. I'm with Gabriel now."

"That's great! When did you guys get together?"

"Yesterday."

"It took you that long!?"

"Yes," Iris said softly. "I had to figure out if he liked me first. Remember? Then, when I did, every time I tried to confess something happened and ruined it. I wanted everything to be prefect."

Her sister laughed. "Well, at least you're finally with him."

Iris smiled. It made her happy that sister was supporting her. Now to bring up the

reason she called. "Papa has been giving me a hard time about all of this lately."

"He has?"

"Yes. He's letting his grudge cloud his judgment. We've been fighting about this since we came back from the beach in August."

"Oh, Iris. Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"I know I should have! I'm sorry! It's just, with you being so far away I don't think about calling you."

Élise sighed. "I wish we lived in Paris."

"Me too.."

"What about Mama?"

"She was against it at first, but after a big fight between me and Papa she decided to give Gabriel a chance."

"Oh boy. Iris, can you tell me everything from the beginning?"

"Sure," she replied. Iris then broke out in detail about everything that happened since August. A few times Élise interrupted with a comment. Iris let her talk before continuing her story. "So, Gabriel and I were standing out on the balcony. Everything was prefect. We flirted with each other and just when he was about to kiss me, Papa interrupted us."

"No way!" Élise said in shock.

"Yes!"

"What did Gabriel do?"

Iris chuckled. "He taunted Papa by kissing my hand. Then he just walked away."

"Oh man. I bet Papa was pissed."

"Trust me, he was but I didn't let him talk. I told him I never wanted to talk about Gabriel again and I stormed off."

"Have you talked to him since the ball?"

"No, but I did talk to Mama yesterday. Papa left her in the dark."

"Of course he did.."

"Yeah. Élise, I don't know what to do. This is why I'm calling you."

"Sadly there's nothing you can do.."

Iris went quiet. She didn't want to hear that. She wrapped herself up in a blanket.

"Iris.."

"What..?" Iris's voice choked due to tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh, Iris, please don't cry," her sister said in a soothing voice.

"I can't help it! I hate this! Papa should be happy for me! Now, because of all this we're growing distant! I just hoped you would have an answer to all of this!" Now Iris was completely in tears.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"All hope is gone!"

"Iris, please calm down. Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't be. I don't even know why I thought you could help! You had it easy! Our parents loved Jonathan!"

"Iris! Don't bring him into this! Besides there were boys that I dated that both our parents disapproved of so I do know what it's like."

She was quiet for a moment. "Sorry, Élise..."

"It's fine. Now calm down."

Iris took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Are you serious about Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So, keep your word about Gabriel. If Papa ever tries to pick a fight about him ignore it. Eventually he'll just drop it. The grudge will always be there, but he might just tolerate it and try to keep things normal with you."

"I've been thinking about that. Papa learning to tolerate Gabriel and me."

"It's the only solution left."

Iris let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry, Iris."

"It's fine. I just have to learn to accept this. I love Gabriel and I'm not going to let Papa ruin our relationship."

"Have you talked to Gabriel about him?"

"Somewhat. I really don't want to, though. It could make him feel uncomfortable.."

"Well, you probably should. He needs to know how to deal with Papa. It was funny that he taunted him, but if he keeps doing that it will only make things worst."

"You're right."

"Don't be afraid. Family is a common topic in relationships."

"I know.." Iris played with the phone cord. She wished it wasn't. "Thank you, Élise."

"You're welcome, and get better at calling me."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Iris hung up the phone and reached for the book that was sitting on her nightstand. She grabbed it and then leaned back on her pillows. Iris adjusted her blanket before opening her book. She took out the bookmark that was on the last page she'd read and placed it on the nightstand. Iris then began reading.

The next day after work, Iris went upstairs to Gabriel's office. The moment the elevator door opened Iris got off. She walked over to the sitting area and sat down in a chair. She was a little bit early, and it felt wrong for her to barge into his office. He said they had to keep things professional.

Iris grabbed one of the magazines that were sitting on the coffee table. She opened it and started to flip through it. Iris frowned. There was nothing worthwhile to read in this magazine. She tossed it to find a better one.

"Ah, Miss Desjardins," said a voice.

Iris glanced up and saw the secretary standing there with a watering pail in her hand. "Yes?"

"Sorry I didn't see you earlier. I was busy watering the plants. You are free to go into his office."

"Really?" Iris looked confused.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes. Mr. Agreste told me so."

"Okay, thank you," she said and then stood up. "Oh, and please call me Iris."

The woman just smiled and nodded her head.

Iris then walked over to Gabriel's office and opened the door. She walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. She walked over to him. "I thought we were being professional."

Gabriel looked up from his paperwork. "Excuse me?"

"I'm allowed to come here without anyone's permission?"

"Only when I'm not busy."

Iris just smiled. "You ready?"

"Yes. Just let me put everything away."

"Okay." She then walked over to the windows and stood there. She glanced out at the view. Iris could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance. The conversation with her sister from yesterday popped up in her mind. Now would be a good time to bring up her father. She glanced at Gabriel, but it could ruin their plans. What if it upsets him? She looked back out the windows. She couldn't avoid this! Best to do this now.

"Um, Gabriel," she said and walked back over to him.

"Yes?" He answered as he closed his brief case.

"We need to talk.."

He glanced at her.

"It's about my father," Iris replied. She could feel herself shaking. "Um, next time you see him can you keep things civil? He'll probably never approve of you, but I at least want him to tolerate us. So, you teasing him won't help that.."

Gabriel gave her a small smile and rubbed her head with his hand. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior during family gatherings."

Iris felt relieved. "Thank you! I just want things to get better. I love you, Gabriel, and I really want this to work."

He pulled her into a hug. "Me too."

Iris squeezed him and pulled apart from him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Sorry I was nervous. I wasn't sure how you would react. You must hate talking about this.."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because of your, um, parents.."

Gabriel waved his hand. "They don't matter. So, don't worry about talking to me about your family problems. Every family has them."

"You're right.."

"Let's go."

They left his office and made his way to his car. When they got outside, Iris wrapped her arm around his arm. They didn't have to walk too far to his car. Once they reached it, they got inside and Gabriel drove off.

They spent a few hours working on designs before heading out to a department store. Iris was excited about shopping with Gabriel. On the way there, she was thinking about decorating with a red and gold theme. It would probably clash with his decor, but she didn't care. Speaking of Christmas decorating. Another thought came to her mind. She looked at him. "So, when should we celebrate?"

"What do you normally do for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Well, on Christmas Eve my mother throws a family party for her family. Then either before or after Christmas my father's side throws a party. It changes every year. This year it's after."

"What about Christmas Day?"

"Well, last year I was home from school. I didn't quit school until February. Anyway, I spent the day with my parents."

"So, Christmas Day then?"

"Sure! If my parents want to see me that day I can just see them in the morning."

Gabriel nodded his head.

"Oh, can I make us dinner?"

"Yes. I give my chef that day off."

"Wonderful! Can I spend the night?"

"If you like."

Iris grinned. "Great. We can open presents after dinner by a nice warm fire. Oh, and maybe drink some hot chocolate."

"I don't like hot chocolate."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No because I don't like chocolate."

"Loser," Iris said in a teasing voice.

"Hpmh. I'm not a loser. You just decided to be with a boring person."

She laughed. "You're not boring to me."

Gabriel just smiled at her.

When they got to the department store, it took Gabriel awhile to find a place to park. Paris wasn't an ideal place to own a car, which Iris teased him about. He found a place a few blocks down so they walked a bit. Once they got to the department store, Gabriel held the door open for Iris and she walked in. He followed right behind her.

The department store had all of its Christmas decorations on the fourth floor. They took the elevator and when they got off, Iris noticed women's dresses to the right. She couldn't help but wander over to them. Gabriel followed her without questioning her. She stopped in front of a rack and went through them. It would be nice to have a new dress for Christmas Eve.

"You're wasting your time," Gabriel spoke up after a few minutes of watching her.

She glanced at him confused. "How so?"

"All of these are tasteless."

Iris snorted and moved on to a second rack. "You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Tacky beading?" He touched one of the dresses that had beads all throughout it. He then let go of it and crossed his arms.

"No," Iris said coolly. "That I'm considering a different designer." A red dress caught her eye and she pulled it off the rack. She glanced over it and smiled. She liked it.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She glanced back at Gabriel.

"You can't wear that one."

"And why not?" Iris put her hand on her hip.

"It's made by Alejandro."

She glanced at the tag inside the dress, which had the man's name on it. The name rang a bell.

"You know, Alejandro?" Gabriel explained. "The world-renowned fashion designer from Milan."

"Oh him! Yeah, I know him," she glanced at the dress again and looked at the tag inside. "He changed his style."

"Yes, and for the worst," Gabriel said and took the dress out of her hand, putting it back on the rack.

Iris just pulled it back out. "I'm going to try it on."

"Why? I can make you something better."

"But I like it," she said ignoring his comment. "The dress is a nice shade of red and I like that it has pockets."

"Why does a dress need pockets?"

Iris just rolled her eyes. "You'll never understand." She turned around and headed to the changing room. Gabriel chased after her.

"And why is that?"

"Because I said so," she said and stopped at the entry way to the changing room. Iris glanced back at him. "Do you want to come with me or wait out here?"

"I'll wait out here," he said bitterly.

Iris held back a laugh. She could tell he was truly bothered by this. "Okay. Suit yourself. You're missing out on seeing me in my underwear."

He just snorted. "I can see that anytime." Gabriel sat down on a bench.

Iris just rolled her eyes again and went inside the changing room. She found an opened stall and closed the door behind her. Iris removed her clothes and put the dress on. She grinned. It fit her well. Instant buy! Iris took the dress off and put her clothes back on. She then left the stall and returned to Gabriel. "Back."

He looked up at her. "You're not going to model for me?"

"I'm off the clock, Mr. Agreste," Iris said as she draped the dress over her arm.

He actually laughed.

She grinned. "I'm getting the dress."

"Must you?" He groaned.

"Yes. It looks good on me. I'm going to wear it on Christmas Eve."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Give it."

"Huh?"

"I'll buy it for you."

"No, it's fine. I'll get it."

"Iris, please."

"You sure?"

He nodded his head.

She just handed him the dress. They then went and found a register and Gabriel paid for it. Iris took the bag from the salesman and they then headed off to the Christmas decorations.

The department store had a pretty decent selection of Christmas decorations. Iris spotted the trees, took Gabriel by the arm, and dragged him over to the trees. She then let go of his arm. "Since it will be your tree you get to pick."

Gabriel stared at them. He looked a bit overwhelmed.

"A tall one would suit your living room since you have a high ceiling."

He just nodded his head.

"Or, we could just get a live tree."

"Iris, we had a deal."

"Oh, alright."

Gabriel studied the trees more before picking one. He grabbed a slip for it and then they moved on to the tree decorations. Gabriel let Iris pick out the majority of the ornaments while he picked out a few. He also let her pick out other decorations as well. Gabriel then bought everything and had one of the employees load up his car. Once the car was loaded, Gabriel drove them back to his place.

They then brought everything into the living room. Iris opened the tree's box at once while Gabriel got a fire going. When the box was open, both of them set up tree together since it was tall. Iris then started to fluff the tree up and plugged in the lights. She stood back and admired the tree. It was beautiful. Iris then sat down on the couch and started to go through the ornaments. Once she opened all of the boxes and put hooks on them, Iris started to hang them up.

It took them two hours to decorate the whole living room. Iris really went all out with the decorations. She was quite proud of herself. It turned out well and Gabriel was pleased with it. She sat down on the couch beside him and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

He squeezed her. "I should get you home. It's late, and no you can't spend the night on a work night."

She pouted. It was like he read her mind. She was about to ask him if she could just stay.

"Sorry, my love," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's fine," she said as she stood up.

Gabriel stood up as well and she followed him into the foyer. They put their coats on and then headed out the door. When they stepped outside, it was snowing down on them. Iris gave Gabriel a grin as they walked to his car.

"Don't even think about it," he said not amused.

"Think about what?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Iris, I swear if you.."

She threw her hands up into the air and cut him off. "Look no snowballs! I was just thinking about last Saturday!"

He smirked. "About my victory?"

They stopped in front of his car. "Oh please!" Iris put her hands on her hips. "That was hardly a victory!"

"Hmm you sure about that?" Gabriel stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate you."

Gabriel didn't say anything. He leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips.

"That's what I was thinking about," she said after their kiss. "The way you kissed me."

"So, my victory then?"

"Ugh!" Iris quickly bent down and made a snowball. She then threw it at his face.

Gabriel quickly got out of the way. "Didn't know you were a sore loser."

"I am when someone cheats," she said and stuck out her tongue. Iris then walked around the car to the passenger door. She got in and buckled up.

Gabriel joined her and started the car. He then made his way to Iris's apartment. Along the way, they continued to chat. He stopped the car when he pulled up to Iris's apartment.

"See ya later," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt. Iris then glanced at him. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," he said.

Iris opened the car door and was about to get out when Gabriel said her name. She turned back to look at him and he handed her a shopping bag.

"Your dress," he said.

"Oh thanks," she replied and took the bag from him. "Can't believe I forgot about it."

"That's understandable his designs are forgettable."

Iris laughed. "Goodnight, Gabe."

"Night, Iris." He had a smirk on his face.

She got out of the car and went inside the building. She then climbed up the stairs to her apartment. Iris unlocked her door and walked inside and closed the door behind her. She placed her shopping bag on the kitchen counter. When she started to take her coat off, her phone rang. Really? Who would call at this hour? She finished taking the coat off before walking over to her phone.

Iris picked up the phone. "Hello?" She then tossed the coat onto the breakfast bar.

"Hi," her mother replied. "Finally, I got a hold of you! I've been trying to call you all evening."

"Sorry, I was with Gabriel. What's up?" She bended down and started to take off her boots.

"Iris, I just want to let you know Gabriel is invited to Christmas Eve."

"He is?" Iris almost stumbled. She was standing on one leg as she was taking off her right boot.

"Of course! Your sister always brought her past boyfriends to family events."

"Right.."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh no!"

"Oh! It's your father, isn't it? Don't worry. I gave him a good talking to."

"Okay..."

"Trust me, he'll behave."

"Let me see if Gabriel is free." She finally managed to pull her right boot off.

"Alright, let me know soon. I'm currently making the final head count."

"Okay."

"I'll let you go. Night, sweetie."

"Night, Mama," said Iris and she hung up the phone. She then pulled on her hair in frustration. She was not planning on bringing Gabriel to her family's Christmas party. She bent down and took off her left boot. Iris then went to her room and shut the door behind her.

She started to get ready for bed. Why did her mom have to invite Gabriel? She knew someday he would have to meet her family, but she was going to introduce him gradually. Meeting her mother's family all at once will be too much for him. Then there was her father. Gabriel said he would behave, but she didn't trust her father. Despite what her mother said. Iris was now changing into her pajamas.

After getting dressed, she climbed into bed and got under the covers. Maybe Gabriel would say no. She rested the back of her head on her pillow. Iris stared up at the ceiling. She prayed he would say no.

The next day, on the way to work, Iris was debating about going to see Gabriel. She wanted to talk to him about Christmas Eve in person. But he was probably busy with work. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow. Since she was helping him with designs again, they decided to stick to the MWF schedule.

When she entered the dressing room, Iris noticed some of the models were staring at her. She ignored them, knowing why they were staring. She left the building with Gabriel yesterday. There was no other reason for them to stare.

Iris was at her locker, when suddenly she felt a tug on her arm. She looked and saw it was Lori. Her friend looked upset.

"So, you guys are official now? I thought I would hear it from you, not from strangers."

"Sorry, Lori!" Iris said. "I've been busy for these past few days. It slipped my mind, so I forgot to call you."

She crossed her arms. "Buy me lunch and I'll forgive you."

Iris smiled. "Deal."

Lori returned her smile. "Great."

She closed the locker door. "So, who did you hear it from?"

"I was in the bathroom and a group of women were talking about it. One of them saw you wrap your arm around Gabriel's arm yesterday."

Iris just grinned.

"Well, I've got to go. Are you free for lunch at one?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See you then and I better get every single detail."

"Okay," Iris said with a laugh. "See you then."

Iris's photo shoots lasted until lunch. She met up with Lori and they both headed out to lunch. Iris let her choose the place since she was treating her. Unfortunately, the cafe Lori picked was crowded. So, they had to wait for their table.

When they sat down, they ordered from the menu right away. Lori had more photo shoots after lunch. After the waiter walked away, Iris told her about the events at the ball and how she confessed to Gabriel. Lori was trying not laugh during the whole thing.

"Well, I'm happy that you two are finally together," Lori said. The waiter came by with their drinks. He then walked away. She took a sip of her drink. "Iris."

"Yes?" she answered.

"You never told me your father had an issue with Gabriel."

Iris shrugged. "I didn't want bother you with family drama. I already trouble you with my love life."

"Iris, I don't care. We're friends."

"I know," said Iris and she turned her attention to the window. Their table was right next to it. "It's been going on for months. My father has a grudge against Gabriel because he used to work for him."

"What did Gabriel do while working for your father?"

"Nothing. He just quit after awhile and started his own company. He was my father's best designer. He claims that Gabriel used his position to network with his clients."

"Sound petty to me. Gabriel isn't the first person to leave their company to start their own."

"You got that right," Iris said and looked back at her friend. "But there's nothing I can do. I'm just going to have deal with it."

"Sorry to hear that."

Iris just took a sip of her drink. She then placed the cup back down on the table. "My mother wants me to bring Gabriel to our family Christmas party. I really don't want to bring him. I'm worried my father will create a scene."

"I had an aunt who would do that at family gatherings. It got to the point that no one invited her to anything. I don't get why people are bitter toward other people."

"I know. It's a waste of energy." Iris sighed. "A part of me doesn't want to tell Gabriel and just go to the party without him. I could just lie to my mother and tell her he's sick."

"Iris, that's not right."

"I know.." She looked ashamed. "I'm going to suck it up and ask him tomorrow."

Their food finally arrived and they dug in. Iris decided to change the topic away from her family and Gabriel. Lori took the hint and brought up that she was going back home to visit her family for the holidays. Iris decided to ask her questions about her hometown seeing how it was completely different from New York.

The next day, Iris was over at Gabriel's house helping with the new fashion line. When they took a break, Gabriel left the room to go make tea. Iris leaned back into the couch and decided now was a good time to bring up the party. She was still hopeful that he would say no. Gabriel returned and served her tea. He sat down next to her and she just leaned against him. It was now or never.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "I'm going to be busy this weekend so you won't be able to come over Friday."

"Why?"

"I'm designing something for a special client."

"A special client?" Iris was now curious.

"Yes."

"What makes them special?"

"They're famous."

"Oh wow! Who is it?"

"It's a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry, but they asked me not to tell anyone."

"Oh fine," she pouted. Iris took a sip of her tea. She then took a deep breath. "Hey, Gabriel."

"Yes," he replied as he stopped himself from drinking his tea.

"My mother invited you to Christmas Eve."

"She did?"

"Yes. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come."

Great. "Are you sure? I mean it might be overwhelming for you. My mother has a big family."

"I'll have to meet them eventually."

Iris frowned.

Gabriel noticed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You don't want me to come?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried about my father."

"I told you I won't tease him anymore."

"Oh, I trust you, but not him."

"I'll just have to avoid him."

Iris fidgeted.

He sighed. "If I don't go it won't be a good impression."

"You're right. I want my mother to like you." She then turned to face him. "So, don't be icy cold."

"Alright, but I won't be warm and fuzzy."

"Just be pleasant."

"I will."

She smiled at him. Iris then took another sip of her tea. Then an idea hit her. "You know what, I'll spend the night here on Christmas Eve too. That way you don't have to get me Christmas morning."

"Sure."

"Great! Oh, then we can exchange gifts in the morning." She then gave him a playful smile. "What are you getting me?"

"That's a secret my dear."

"Aww no fair!"

"Don't you want to be surprised?"

"I guess."

He chuckled. "We should get back to work."

"Alright."

It was Christmas Eve and Iris and Gabriel were on their way to her parents' house. Iris was feeling anxious. Anything could happen tonight. She glanced out the window of the car. They came to a stop at a red light and Iris watched two kids throw snowballs at each other. Suddenly she felt Gabriel's hand wrapped in hers. She looked at him.

"You know what?" He said.

"What?" She said.

"That dress does look good on you."

Iris smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Gabe." His way of reassurance made her feel better.

The light then turned green and he let go of her hand. He turned left and slowly drove down the street.

"Everything will be fine," Iris said trying to be optimistic. "We can just hang out with my sister Élise and her husband Jonathan."

"What are they like?"

"Élise and I are similar, but she's more outgoing than me."

"How is that possible?" He chuckled.

"She was the troublemaker growing up. She always drove my parents nuts."

"Is she the older sister?"

"Yes. She's three years older than me. Jonathan is five years older than her." Which Iris just realized that Gabriel being older than her was a bullshit reason her parents gave her. No wait! He was nine years older than her! A bigger age gap! Her father probably would say that if she brought that up.

"What is he like?"

"He's down to earth. He loves to talk so I'm not sure you'll like him."

"What does he do for a living?"

"Something with international business? To be honest I never really asked him. I just know he goes away for work quite often. He's from England so they live in London. So, I've never really got to know him."

"How did your sister meet him?"

"When she was studying in London."

"What did your sister go to school for?"

"Literature."

"Ah."

"Élise, went to school for fun. She never had a dream career."

He just nodded his head. They were approaching the end of the street.

"Take a right here."

Gabriel came to a brief stop and glanced toward the left. There were no cars coming so he turned right.

"Their house is toward the end of the street. So just park anywhere. I don't care about walking."

When Gabriel found a spot on the street, he parked the car. They then got out of the car. Iris grabbed his hand and they walked down the street. She could feel her stomach churning. She kept trying to stay optimistic. Everything would be fine and they would have a nice time. All they had to do was to avoid her father.

Iris pointed out her parents' home which was actually a townhouse. They walked up the stairs and Iris just opened the door. She could hear voices throughout the house. By the sound of it they were last to arrive. She took off her coat and opened up the coat closet and hung up her coat. She then took Gabriel's coat and hung it up and closed the door.

"Iris!" said voice.

She turned and saw her mother standing there. She just smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Mama."

"Merry Christmas!" she said happily. "And you too, Gabriel." She took notice of him standing there.

"You too," he said.

"Well come on in and make yourself cozy! Dinner should be ready soon.

"Where's Élise?" Iris asked.

"Not sure. She's somewhere around." Her mother than walked away and headed back to the kitchen.

Iris turned to Gabriel. "Ready?"

"Yes," he said.

They walked into the living room and people greeted her. Iris spent the first few minutes introducing her family members to Gabriel. They seem genuinely polite toward him, which meant they had no clue about the current drama. Iris scanned the room after talking to her grandfather. She didn't see her father anywhere. Good. She hoped it stayed that way.

"Iris!" said a familiar voice. She turned and saw her sister standing there.

Iris's face lit up. "Élise!" She hugged her sister. "It's so good to see you."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't visited since summer," said her sister and then gave her a teasing a smile. "But you know you could always visit me."

"I've been busy," said Iris.

"Ah yes, busy wooing your boss."

"Élise!" Her face was turning red since Gabriel was right behind her.

"Is that why you agreed to help me, Iris?" Gabriel chimed in and put his arm around her shoulder. "To seduce me?"

Iris just covered her face with her hands. Her face was bright red like a tomato. Of course, he would play along.

Her sister just grinned. "Isn't she fun to tease?"

"Very," said Gabriel.

"Hi, I'm Élise," she said and held out her hand to shake hands with Gabriel. "I'm Iris's sister."

"Gabriel," he said and quickly shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Iris.."

Iris quickly stepped on her sister's foot before she could continue her sentence. Enough teasing. "Where's Jonathan?"

"With Papa," her sister replied with a glare. She took a step back. "They're sharing a drink in his study." She then grabbed Iris to pull her closer toward her and whispered. "I told him to distract Papa for you."

Iris smiled. Now she felt bad for stepping on her foot.

"Why don't we catch up?"

"Okay," said Iris. She glanced back at Gabriel. "Join us."

He just nodded his head. They then found an area in the room to sit and talk away from her other family members. Occasionally, other people would come over and talk to them. Iris was starting to enjoy herself. Her father was still out of sight. Élise was smart to use her husband. He loved to talk after all.

When it was dinner time, everyone headed to the dinning room. Iris picked seats for her and Gabriel on the opposite end of the table. She wanted to be as far away from her father as possible. Élise sat across from them and Jonathan joined them. He introduced himself to Gabriel and their conversation was cut short when Iris's father started a prayer.

Once the prayer was over, people helped themselves to the food. Iris continued to talk to her sister while Jonathan was chatting away to Gabriel. Iris could see Gabriel was getting annoyed in the corner of her eye. She wished she could do something to help him, but she had no way of signaling her sister to stop her husband. Luckily, Iris's grandfather who was sitting beside Jonathan joined in the conversation and it shifted to just them talking.

When Élise was taking a sip of her wine, Iris glanced down at her father. He was sitting at the head of the table. He was engrossed in a conversation with one of her mother's cousins. Iris then looked back at her plate and took a bite of her food. She was relieved that her father wasn't staring at them or trying to make a scene.

After dinner, Iris and Gabriel returned to their spot in the living room. Iris noticed Gabriel seemed a bit off. She was about to say something to him, when her mother came over.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, Mama," said Iris.

"Are you two having a nice time?"

"Yes," Gabriel spoke up.

Iris just nodded her head. She was curious if Gabriel was saying that to be polite or he really meant that.

"Great! Iris, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" her mother asked.

She just stared at her mother for a second. Iris really didn't want to leave Gabriel alone. She then suddenly felt Gabriel gently push her on the shoulder. She glanced back at and could tell he was motioning her to go with her mother. Iris got up and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," her mother said.

"Oh," said Iris. She completely forgot about seeing her parents on Christmas Day.

"What time were you thinking about coming over?"

"Well you see," Iris said slowly. "I was going to spend the day with Gabriel. It's our first Christmas together."

"Can't you stop by in the morning?"

Iris was quiet. She didn't want to tell her mother she was spending the night at Gabriel's house for two nights.

"Just for an hour."

She couldn't hide it from her. "I'm spending the night at Gabriel's."

"But you're not married!" Her mother looked shocked.

Iris sighed. "Mama, I'm an adult.

"But he's older than you."

Iris frowned and crossed her arms. "Jonathan is older than Élise." Now she had more ammo to defend herself.

"Well that's different."

"How so?"

"Five years is not as big a gap as..." Her mother trailed off trying to remember Gabriel's age.

"Nine?"

"Yes! That's almost ten, Iris!"

"Mama, I thought you were giving him a chance."

"Oh, I am! I just don't think you two should sleep together before marriage."

Was her mother referring to sex or sharing a bed? She just gave her mother annoyed look. "We're not having sex, Mama." She really didn't want to have this conversation with her mother. "We're just sleeping in the same bed. Now if you want we can come over tomorrow after we have our Christmas"

"I don't think that will go over well with your father."

"So, I'll just come over on the 26th," said Iris. "Mama, tomorrow is really important to Gabriel so please understand." Iris wasn't going to go into detail why.

Her mother looked unhappy. "Alright, but you're staying here the whole day."

"Fair enough. I'll cook dinner."

Her mother smiled. "Alright."

Iris smiled. "I'm going to go check on Gabriel."

"Okay."

Iris left the kitchen and found him in the same spot. Unfortunately, she saw her aunt talking to him. Iris quickly made her way to Gabriel and shooed away her aunt. She sat back down. "Sorry about that. I hope my aunt wasn't giving you any trouble."

"She wasn't," he mumbled, but rather than looking at her, he was looking at the wall.

Iris frowned. What was with him? She glanced back at the party. No signs of her father. She looked back at him. "Did my father talk to you while I was gone?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said with a shrug.

"If nothing was wrong you would be looking at me."

He sighed and looked at her. "I'm tired."

"Tired?" She studied him. He didn't look tired. Was he just lying because he wanted to go? It took her minute to realize what he meant. His tolerance for people had run out. She smiled at him. "We can leave if you want."

"You're okay with leaving early?"

"Yeah. We've been here long enough."

He stood up.

Iris did as well. "I want to say goodbye to my mother and sister first."

He nodded his head.

Iris and Gabriel walked around the house until they spotted her sister. They said a quick goodbye to her and her husband. They then went off to find her mother who was still in the kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of wine and was talking to her father. Iris took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey," she said to her parents. "We're going to leave."

Her mother looked upset. "I was just about serve dessert."

"Sorry, but I'm not feeling good." Iris decided to make up an excuse for Gabriel.

Iris's mother just gave her a hug and let go of her. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better."

Before Iris could respond her father interrupted. "Vivien, get used to hearing excuses from our excuse of a daughter."

Iris felt her heart crumbling to pieces. Tears were forming in her eyes and her body began to shake. Suddenly, she felt Gabriel's hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him and saw fury in his eyes. Iris tried to tell him they should leave now, but no words escaped her mouth. She was too shocked to speak.

"The only excuse here is you," Gabriel said harshly. He then grabbed Iris by the hand and dragged her out of the kitchen. They stopped at the coat closet and Gabriel opened the door. He handed Iris her coat and she quickly put it on. After Gabriel got his coat, they left the townhouse and made their way back to his car.

Iris was slowly walking behind Gabriel. She watched his feet making footprints in the snow. Her mind was still trying to process everything that just happened. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she ended up slipping on ice and falling on her butt. She let out a cry of pain.

Gabriel stopped walking and quickly turned around. "Iris, are you okay?" He held out his hand.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She didn't say anything.

"Iris?"

Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry.

Gabriel pulled her into the hug. He didn't say a word to her.

"I can't believe he said that," Iris finally spoke. Her voice was choked up due to her crying.

Gabriel didn't say anything.

"Why can't he just," Iris said, but didn't finish her sentence. She was crying too much now.

"Iris," he said gently.

She mumbled something as a response.

"I understand if you want to call it off."

Iris's eyes widened and she pushed him away angrily. "I am not leaving you just because my father is being a dick! I plan on being with you for the rest of my life!

He just stared at her.

Iris stared back at him. She meant every word she said.

Gabriel then pulled her into another hug and held her tightly.

Iris smiled and returned his hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and then let go of her. "Let's go."

She nodded her head and grabbed hold of his arm. They started to walk back to his car. "Gabriel, tomorrow I don't want to talk about this. I want us to enjoy our first Christmas."

He nodded his head.

Iris woke up the next morning bright and early. She sat up and turned her attention to Gabriel who was still asleep. She moved toward him and shook him lightly. He didn't budge. She frowned and shook him harder. He was still asleep. She made a frustrated noise. Iris sat up and turned her back to him. How should she wake him up?

Suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriel then kissed her gently on her neck. "Merry Christmas."

She looked back him. "So, I did wake you!"

He gave her a smug look. "I was being difficult."

"I can tell. Well let's go! We got presents to open."

"No I don't think so," he said and pulled them back down on the bed. "It's time for sleep."

Iris tried to break free from his grip. "No! It's present time!"

He didn't say anything and just played with her hair. She stopped struggling. He then kissed her neck again.

Iris was now quiet as well. She placed her hands on tops of his. She smiled. The presents can wait.

They stayed like that for awhile. Iris was about to fall back asleep right when Gabriel let go of her. He sat up and got out of a bed. He was heading toward his closet.

Iris sat up. "Where you going?"

"To get dressed," he replied and stopped walking, glancing back at her.

"But it's Christmas! We stay in our pajamas!"

"Must we?"

"Yes," said Iris and she bounced out of bed. "It's a Christmas tradition!" She then headed to the door. "Let's go." Iris walked out and glanced behind her. She saw that Gabriel was following and he rolled his eyes at her. She just laughed.

They went downstairs and headed to the living room. Iris sat down on at the couch. She was eager to give Gabriel her gift. The presents were sitting on the coffee table. She grabbed his gift, when he sat down and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it," she said. "I made it myself!"

He took the gift from her and smiled. "I'm sure I will." He opened the gift which revealed a white box. Gabriel removed the lid and pulled out a knitted blue blanket. He ran his hand across it. "Very nice. Thank you, Iris."

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Do you like the color?"

"Yes."

She crossed her legs. "Good."

Gabriel set the blanket down on the coffee table. He then grabbed her gift. "Here you go."

Iris grinned and took it. She examined the wrapping. She was impressed that it was perfectly wrapped. Iris tore off the wrapping and saw the gift was in a box. She took off the lid and gasped. She pulled out a dress. It was a light pink short sleeve dress with a flower lace pattern. She was in love with it. Iris stood up. "I'm going to go try this on."

He just smiled at her.

Iris ran out of the room and just went into the downstairs bathroom. She took off her pajamas and put on the dress. Iris looked at herself in the mirror. It flattered her body perfectly. She then ran back into the living room and did a little twirl to show it off. "I love it."

Gabriel just grinned. "I'm happy that my special client is pleased."

"Yes, I'm very pleased," she said and looked down at the dress. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She looked up at him. "Wait a second. That one weekend when you said you were designing for a special client. You were referring to me?"

He nodded his head.

"You said they were famous!"

"You are famous."

Iris laughed. She sat down next to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Thank you."

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "No, thank you. It was nice to celebrate Christmas again."

She leaned into him. "Merry Christmas, Gabriel."

"Merry Christmas, Iris."


	17. Goodbyes

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Seventeen: Goodbyes

The following morning Iris woke up in an empty bed. She let out a big yawn and sat up. She glanced back at the windows as she rubbed her eye. Iris noticed some snowflakes dancing in the wind. She then let out a heavy sigh and looked toward the door. The events from Christmas Eve were rushing through her mind.

She was supposed to go over to her parents' today. Iris had no desire to go over there. Not after what her father said. To be honest, she wanted nothing to do with her father now. She let out another sigh. Iris felt stuck. She had no idea where to go next. She needed to talk to someone.

Iris wrapped herself up the covers and laid back down. The only person she wanted to talk to right now was her sister. Unfortunately, Élise was currently staying with their parents. If Iris tried calling her, it would be risky. Her father may pick up the phone, but it was a risk she would have to take. She needed her sister.

Iris noticed a phone sitting on a night stand to the right of her. She sat up and grabbed the phone. Iris put the receiver in her lap and picked up the phone. She then dialed her parents' number. She leaned back against the headboard and waited for someone to answer. She twisted the phone cord in her finger. When the ringing stopped, Iris sat up and held her breath.

"Hello?" said a voice.

Iris sank back into the pillows. It was her father. She wanted to hang up, but that was cowardly. "Hello, Papa." There was brief silence between them. Iris cleared her throat. Obviously, he wasn't going to say anything to her. "Is Élise there?"

"Why are you there?" He finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Why are you at his house this early in the morning?"

Iris was quiet. Oh right, Gabriel's name came up on their caller I.D. Now she was surprised that he even bother to answer the phone. She just let out a sigh. "Because I spent the night."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to. Papa, this is none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Oh? I thought I was an excuse of a daughter. If I'm such a terrible daughter then why on earth do you care?" Iris tightened her grip on the phone.

Silence again.

"Now answer my question. Is Élise there?"

"Why him?"

Iris was frustrated. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. He wasn't going to answer her question. "Simple. He makes me happy."

"Iris.."

"Papa, I'm done talking to you. Now put my sister on the phone please."

"But Iris!"

"But what? Is it really that hard to comprehend that I'm in love with Gabriel? That he makes me happy? That he cares me about me? You know what? What he said about you was right! We're done, Papa. I never want to speak to you ever again." Iris slammed the phone back down on the receiver. She then put the phone back down on the night stand.

She buried herself back into the covers. Iris felt awful, but it had to be done. He was never going to understand. She clenched her fingers in the sheets. The pain would eventually leave, right? Tears escape from her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt warmth on her head. She glanced back and saw Gabriel sitting beside her. He was gently stroking her hair. Iris sat up and stared at him for a moment. She then quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I overheard your conversation with your father," he said quietly.

"You did?" She questioned him.

He nodded his head. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I listened to your conversation with your mother. We're even," she said with a weak smile.

He returned her weak smile with his own. "Are you going to be okay?"

Iris's face fell. "Yes, but it really hurts right now."

Gabriel didn't say anything.

She looked toward his dresser for a moment before looking back at him. "How did you get over your parents?" He looked away for a moment. Iris could tell he was collecting his thoughts.

He let out a heavy sigh and glanced back at her. "Accepting the fact that I would never receive any kind of love from them ever again."

She frowned.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't helpful. I was forced into this realization."

"No, you're fine. I just.."

"Feel bad for me?" He cut her off.

She nodded her head.

"Don't. I have you now."

Iris smiled. She then looked down at her hands. "I already accepted the fact that my father will never understand us. It's just hard to move on because I know he loves me." Tears were forming in her eyes. "But yet, he said I was a terrible daughter..."

Gabriel leaned over and pulled her into a hug. He then gently stroked her hair.

The tears kept coming and eventually Iris broke out crying. Tears were pouring down her face. She was taking deep breaths to try calm herself down. But at some point, she didn't care anymore and let herself cry it out.

Gabriel didn't say a word. He kept on stroking her hair.

"He didn't even apologize!" She finally managed to say and glanced up at him.

Gabriel stopped stroking her hair. "I'll never forgive him."

Iris didn't say a word. She just buried her head in his chest.

They stayed like that for awhile. There was a comforting silence between them. Eventually Iris broke away and stood up. She did a big stretch and flapped her arms to her side. Iris then turned around and faced Gabriel. She gave him her best smile.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

"A little."

He gave her a small smile.

"Well, I should get going."

"Alright."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Gabriel stood up. "Okay. I'll be in my office." He then left the room closing the door behind him.

Iris stood there for a few minutes before going into the bathroom. She turned on the lights and walked up the vanity. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She turned on the sink and let the water heat up while she grabbed a wash cloth from the closet. Iris returned to the sink and placed the wash cloth under the water. She then used it to wash her face. The hot water felt so good.

When she was done washing her face, Iris turned off the water and placed the washcloth on the side of the sink. She then left the bathroom and got dressed. After she changed her clothes, Iris packed up her belongings and then headed to Gabriel's office which was located on the first floor. She walked down the stairs and took a right.

Once she got to his office, Iris opened the door and found him sitting at his desk. She walked over to him. "You're the only person I know who would work the day after Christmas."

He glanced up at her and ignored her comment. "Ready?"

She nodded her head. Gabriel then stood up and they left his office.

The drive to her apartment was quiet. Iris didn't mind. There was really nothing else to say. She wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment. The battle wasn't over yet. She still had to deal with her mother. Iris rested head on the car seat's headrest as she glanced out the window. Paris looked like a winter wonderland.

When Gabriel pulled up to her apartment building, he parked the car. He then looked at her. "Do you want me to come inside with you?"

She shook her head. "No thank you." Iris then leaned over and kissed him. "I'll talk to you later."

Gabriel looked like he wanted to protest, but he just nodded his head. "Bye."

"Bye," said Iris then opened the door and got out. She put her duffle bag on her shoulder and closed the door. Iris then headed into the building and made her way to her apartment.

Iris entered her apartment and locked the door behind her. She then walked into her bedroom and placed her bag on the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out the dress Gabriel made her. She smiled at it. Iris then walked over to her closet and opened the door. She hung up the dress and stared at it a bit more. Iris then closed the closet door. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

It amazed her how much detail he put into the dress. To her, it showed how much he loved her. Iris pulled out her other clothes out of the bag. She let out a sigh when she was holding the dress she wore to Christmas Eve. Was she making the right choice? Choosing Gabriel over her father? She placed the dress beside her and continued to unpack. Family was suppose to come first, but Gabriel made her so happy.

Iris stopped unpacking and laid down on her back. Why was she doubting herself? Maybe it was guilt? Her father did love her after all. Iris placed her arm over her eyes. She could feel a slight pain in her heart. She ended up crying again. Iris sat up and wiped her tears.

"Enough of this!" She said to herself. More tears were filling her eyes. This time she rubbed them with her arm. Iris then glanced at the mirror that was above her dresser. She stared at her reflection. "Do not doubt yourself. Being with Gabriel is the right decision. Papa brought this on himself."

Iris fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She kept telling herself that she did the right thing. She curled up into a little ball. Iris glanced out the window and saw a bird land on the windowsill. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes. Iris eventually fell asleep. All this crying made her tired.

Eventually, a knock on the front door woke up Iris. Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up. Who could that be? She then stood up and made her way to the front door. When she approached the door, Iris came to a stop. She felt nervous. What if it was her father? She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Who is it?"

"It's me," said a voice.

Iris breathed in relief. It was her sister. She quickly opened the door and threw her arms around her. "Thank God it's you!"

Élise returned her sister's hug. She didn't say a word. Instead she rubbed her back gently with her hand.

Iris let go of her and let her sister into the apartment. She closed the door behind them. Iris wasn't sure where to begin. She wondered how much her sister knew. Iris was about to ask her, but she cut her off.

"Mama told me everything," said Élise as she walked around the couch and sat down.

Iris stood by the door for a minute before joining her on the couch. "About what happened at the party?"

"Yes. And I overheard Papa talking to you this morning. I confronted him and he told me you said goodbye."

Iris just leaned back into the couch cushions. Her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. She then felt her sister grab her hand. Iris looked at her.

"Are you okay with your decision?" She asked her.

"I was at first, but now I'm doubting myself."

"Iris, is Gabriel worth it?"

She sat up and turned toward her sister. "Yes!" Iris looked in her eyes.

"Then there's no reason to doubt."

"You're right," said Iris. She then let out a sigh. "But it hurts so much that he didn't even bother to apologize for the other night. I guess I really am a disappointment..."

Élise hit Iris on the back of her head.

"Ow!" She frowned at her sister.

"You are not a disappointment. It's not your fault that our father is a stubborn old man."

Iris rest her head on her sister's shoulder. "Thank you, Élise. I hope I'll get over this soon. I just want to be happy again."

"You will!" Élise shook their hands.

Iris let out a sigh. "I still need to talk to Mama. How did she react to all of this? I didn't get a chance to see it because Gabriel rushed me out of the house."

"She's upset at both Gabriel and Papa."

Iris sat up and looked at her sister. "Why is she upset at Gabriel?"

"She didn't like how he reacted."

"But Gabriel was just being himself! He's a very blunt man."

Élise shrugged. "This conversation is between you and Mama. I'm staying out of it."

"Alright. Will you at least tell her to contact me? I don't want to call the house and have Papa pick up."

"I will."

"Thank you, Élise!" Iris sprung up from the couch. "How about I get us something to drink?" She walked away from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Does wine sound good?" She opened the cabinet that contained her wine glasses.

"Uh no," said Élise and turned her head back so she could see her sister. "How about some tea?"

"But you hate tea." Iris was reaching for one of the wine glasses.

"Well I did marry a Brit after all," Élise laughed sheepishly. "My tastes change."

Iris jut pulled her hand out of the cabinet and turned her around to face to her sister. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Élise," her sister said in a demanding voice and crossed her arms. "Tell me the truth."

She sighed. "I wanted to wait to tell you until you were in a better mood, but I guess I have no choice." Élise then took a deep breath. "Iris, I'm pregnant."

Iris gasped and then let out a scream. She ran back over to her sister and sat down beside her. Iris hugged her. "Congrats! I can't believe it!" She leaned back a bit, but was still holding on to her sister. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Élise nodded her head and gave her a big smile. "Yes, you are."

Iris smiled back. "When did you find out?"

"Back in November."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me right away?" Iris let go of her.

"Well Jonathan and I wanted to wait until Christmas to surprise everyone." Élise paused. "We told his family first since they have their Christmas party early."

Iris then sighed. "Let me guess you were going to tell everyone at our party."

"Yes.."

"I see so did you tell everyone after Gabriel and I left?" Iris looked offended that her sister didn't bother to tell her sooner that night.

"No, we didn't. Iris, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that night," said Élise. She could tell her sister was upset. "But both you and Gabriel looked like you were in hurry. I should have announced it at dinner, but I thought during dessert was more appropriate."

Iris sighed again. "It's fine. So how come you didn't tell everyone else?"

"Mama made everyone leave after you two left."

"She did?" Iris said in disbelief.

"Yes, and don't worry she lied. Mama told everyone that she threw up and was coming down with a stomach bug."

"Brilliant. No one wants to catch the stomach flu around Christmas."

Élise nodded her head.

Iris grew quiet. She faced forward and leaned back into the couch cushions. What was she going to say to her mother? She was upset at Gabriel too. Did that mean her opinion of him changed? If it did, should she cut ties with her as well? Or see her once in a while? Iris bit her lip. Both options were painful.

"I think," Élise spoke up and grabbed Iris's hand. Her sister looked at her. "That's enough family talk for the day. Let's hang out. It's been awhile."

Iris gave her a small smile. "I'm down for that. What do you want to do?"

"Well, it's the day after Christmas so probably nothing is open. Do you have any movies?"

"Yes. My VCR is hooked up to the TV. I just need to get my movies out. I keep them in a box in my closet."

"Perfect! Got popcorn?"

"Of course! I'll make us lunch too."

"Soup and sandwiches sound good."

"Coming right up!" Iris got up from the couch and went over to her coat closet first. She opened the door and pulled down a box from the top shelf. She then walked back over to her sister carrying the box in her arms. She set the box down on the coffee table. "Pick out movies for us to watch while I'll make us lunch."

"You sure don't need help with lunch?"

"I've got it. I'm not making anything fancy."

"Okay," said Élise. She then started to go through the movies.

Iris went back to the kitchen and walked up to the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out some cheese and butter. She was planning to make grilled cheese. Iris closed the door and set the ingredients beside the stove top. She then got out some bread from her bread box and set that aside.

"Geez why do you own all of these sappy romance movies?" Her sister called out to her.

Iris just laughed as she was going through her canned goods. "I guess you could call me a hopeless romantic." She found a can of tomato soup. Iris grabbed it and then closed the kitchen cabinet.

"I'll say! I mean it took you nearly four months to confess to your boyfriend."

"Élise!" She nearly slammed the can of soup down next to the bread. "It had to be perfect!"

Her sister just laughed at her.

Iris laughed as well. She then got started on making their lunch. Iris opened the can of soup with a can opener and poured into it a pot. She then placed it on the stove and turned on the burner. Iris got out a frying pan and started on the sandwiches.

When everything was ready, Iris placed the sandwiches on a plate and poured the soup into two mugs. She grabbed two spoons from a drawer and dropped them into each mug. She then got out a tray and placed everything on it. Iris grabbed a hold of the tray and walked back over to the couch. She then sat the tray down on the coffee table.

"Looks good, Iris," her sister said.

"Thanks. Be careful, the soup is hot," Iris said. "Did you pick out a movie?"

"Yep." Élise handed her the VHS tape.

Iris took it and walked over to her TV. She turned it on and turned to channel three. She then turned on the VCR and popped in the tape. Iris pressed play and the movie started. She walked back over to the couch and sat down beside her sister. Both of them started to eat their lunch.

Hours passed and both sisters ended up falling asleep in the middle of watching their fourth movie. Iris woke up first and sat up. She stared at the TV and saw the movie was rolling its credits. She glanced at Élise who was still sleeping. Iris leaned over and shook her arm.

"What?" Élise mumbled and opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

Iris glanced back at the kitchen clock. "Nine."

Her sister let out a yawn. "Dang." She then sat up. "I better get going."

"Alright."

Both sisters got up from the couch. Élise put on her coat and grabbed her purse. She then walked over to the front door. Iris followed behind her. After Élise opened the door, she turned to face Iris and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming over," Iris said as she returned her sister's hug.

"No problem. I'm always here for you," Élise said and let go of her.

"When are you going back to London?"

"Sunday. Would you like Jonathan and I to stop by before we leave?"

Iris smiled. "Yes please."

"When do you want Mama to call you?"

"Um," Iris said. Today was Thursday. She wanted at least another day to think things through. "Saturday."

"Okay I'll tell her."

"Thanks. Oh! I didn't get a chance to ask you this. When is the baby due?"

"July."

"Awesome! Be sure to keep me posted!"

"Don't worry I will."

"If you need anything just call."

"I will."

Iris hugged her sister again before saying goodbye. She then closed the door behind her. Iris walked back over to the couch and collapsed on it. She buried her face in a pillow. What was she going to do?

The next morning Iris woke up on the couch. She let out a groan and sat up. Iris's hair fell in her face and she quickly pulled it back with her head. She was mad at herself for falling asleep on the couch last night. Iris stood up and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

She then let out another groan. There were dishes from yesterday still in the sink. She meant to do them after her sister left last night. Iris slowly walked over to the sink and turned the water on. Once the water was warm enough, Iris grabbed some soap and started to wash them. As she scrubbed a pot Iris thought about her mother. What should she do? Tell her goodbye or keep in contact and see her once in awhile? Iris was leaning toward the latter. Iris placed the pot on the drying rack. She let out a sigh. Iris wondered if she should talk to her mother first before making a decision.

After Iris finished washing the dishes, she grabbed a towel to dry her hands with it. Once her hands were dried, Iris placed it on the counter and then went into her bedroom. She had no work today or any plans so Iris changed into a pair of pajamas. She then grabbed her yarn basket and returned to the living room.

When she returned the living room, Iris remembered she was going to make some coffee. She placed the yarn basket on the couch and went back into the kitchen. Iris filled up her coffee pot with some water and placed it back into her coffee maker. She then put some coffee into the machine and turned it on. Iris stood there and watched it. She tapped her fingers on the counter.

It was probably better to talk to her mother first before making a decision. Maybe her mother had a better solution to all of this. After all, she could still want to give Gabriel a chance. She was mad at her father as well. She probably was on her side. When the coffee was ready, Iris poured some into a mug and went back into the living room.

Iris sat down beside her yarn basket on the couch. She tried to take a sip of her coffee, but it was still too hot. So, she set it back down on the coffee table. Iris then grabbed the remote which was sitting next the mug. She turned on the TV and placed the remote back down on the coffee table. Iris leaned back into the couch and grabbed some yarn and knitting needles out of her basket. Iris wasn't planning to make anything. She just wanted to keep her mind preoccupied.

Iris started on a row and brought her attention to the TV. The channel she turned on was a nature channel. The current program was about butterflies. She kept her focus on the show as she knitted. Every now and then she would check on her work.

An hour passed and her distractions were not working. She kept thinking about her future talk with her mother. Iris tossed her knitted yarn to the side in frustration. She didn't want to wait until tomorrow anymore. Iris messed with her hair. She could just call her now and ask her come over now. Iris nodded her head and stood up.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed her parents' number and put the phone to her ear. Iris stood there and listened to phone ring for five minutes before putting it back down on the receiver. Now she was more frustrated. Iris's hand was still on the phone. She tapped her finger on it. She could just try later, but she didn't want to sit around and wait. She would just have to go over there.

Iris headed into her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas. She put on a long sweater and a pair of leggings. Iris grabbed a pair of boots and some socks. She then left her bedroom and sat down on the couch. Iris put on her socks and boots. She remained sitting there for a few minutes before standing up. Iris then went into the kitchen and grabbed her keys and purse. She glanced around the room and decided to leave the lights on. She wouldn't be gone long. Hopefully. Iris then grabbed her coat out of the closest and left her apartment.

When Iris left her apartment building, she saw a woman getting out of a taxi. Might as well take it since it was right here. Iris quickly walked over to the car and waved at the taxi driver. She then slid into the car after the woman walked away. Iris closed the door and told the man her parent's address. She buckled up her seatbelt and leaned back into the seat. Iris was shock that she was doing this, but she knew the wait would kill her.

As the car got closer to her parents' townhouse Iris felt nervous. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She told herself to be brave. She had to fight for her happiness. The taxi pulled up in front of the townhouse. Iris quickly pulled out the money she owed him from her purse. She handed it to him and then got out of the car.

Iris closed the door and turned toward the townhouse. She could hear the taxi driving away. Iris took another deep breath and walked up the front steps. She stopped at the door and decided to ring the doorbell. Iris took a step back and waited for someone to open the door.

When the door opened, Iris was relieved it was Jonathan who answered the door. He looked startled to see her. She wondered if her sister was keeping him in the loop. She just smiled at him. "Hey. Is my mother home?"

"Yes," he replied and let her in. "She's in her room."

"Thanks," said Iris and headed upstairs. Jonathan was referring to her mother's personal room. She used it as a reading and craft room. Iris stopped at the door and gently knocked.

"Come in," said her mother.

Iris opened the door and walked into the room. She saw her mother sitting in her chair with a book in her hands. She quickly closed the door behind her. Iris then noticed the shocked look on her mother's face. "Hello."

"Iris," her mother said, alarmed. "What are you doing here? Your sister said to call you tomorrow."

"I know, but I didn't want to wait anymore."

Iris's mother placed the book on a side table and motioned her daughter to join her.

She walked over to a chair which was adjacent to her mother's chair. Iris sat down and turned her full attention to her mother. "So, I'm sure you know about the phone conversation I had with Papa yesterday."

"Yes."

"And Élise told me you were upset with both Papa and Gabriel."

Her mother nodded her head.

Iris was now lost with her words. She was trying to think of something, when her mother cleared her throat.

"I think we should talk this over with your father," she said and slowly started to stand up.

"No," Iris said sternly. Her mother fell back down in her seat. "I'm not talking to him anymore."

"Please," her mother pleaded.

"Mama! He insulted me! I thought you were upset with him?"

"I am, but I'm sure he didn't mean it," she said and reached her hand over toward Iris's hand.

Iris moved her hand away. She couldn't believe the direction this conversation was going in. "Yes he did! He never apologized to me."

Her mother just stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Maybe it's because you didn't give him a chance to."

"A chance!?" Iris rose to her feet. She wasn't planning to yell at her mother, but she was furious. "Why should I!? I've tried to make peace with him during this whole year! But he won't let that stupid grudge go and I'm tired of beating a dead horse!" Iris was now shaking.

"Iris, please keep your voice down."

"No, I won't! I found a person who truly makes me happy, but because of stupid reasons he's considered a bad person! So I have every right to be mad at Papa!" She paused. "And you!"

"Me?" Her mother now looked upset and placed her hand on her chest. She then stood up. "I did give Gabriel a chance Iris! But the way he spoke to your father.."

"He was defending me!" Iris cut her off. "He had every right to!"

"He didn't have to insult my husband!"

Iris glared at her mother. "Gabriel said he'll never forgive Papa. You should feel the same way."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," she started to say again.

"Stop thinking that!"

"He's my husband, Iris! I love him! Just end things with Gabriel and try to fix things with your father."

"No."

"Just find someone that we both approve of. I'm sure you can find someone who will make you just as happy as Gabriel."

Iris felt her heart shattering. Her mother was choosing her father's side despite what he said to her. Iris was done. She didn't want to deal with this heartache anymore and had made her decision. "Goodbye mother."

Her mother gave her a blank look. Then confusion filled her eyes.

Iris took a deep breath. She was determined not cry. "I'm tired of trying to please both of you." She took another deep breath. "And I'm tired of fighting for my happiness. So, I'm leaving for good. You won't hear from me ever again." She turned to leave.

"But this isn't fair," her mother cried out and grabbed her hand.

She glanced back. "No, it isn't. You've done the least amount damage. I was considering staying in contact with you, but I can't accept you forgiving..." Iris paused for a moment. "Father."

"Iris.."

"I'm sorry, Mama, but it has to be this way." She broke free of her mother's grip and walked out the door. Iris quickly walked down the stairs and went out the front door.

She walked down the front steps and then turned around. Iris stared at the townhouse for a moment. She then noticed her father looking down on her from a window upstairs. They stared at each other for a moment before Iris walked away. She didn't look back as she walked down the sidewalk.

Iris could feel a range of emotions running through her. Anger, sadness, and relief. Maybe some regret. But she knew she made the right decision. Having controlling parents was just as bad as having uncaring parents.

"Iris!" shouted a voice.

She stopped and turned around. Iris saw her sister running toward her. She stood there and waited for her sister.

"Iris," Élise said again once she approached her. She then caught her breath.

"You shouldn't be running right now," Iris scolded her.

"I know, but I needed to talk to you."

Iris sighed. "Let me guess, you over heard my argument with Mama?"

"Yes. Kind of hard not to when you were yelling."

"I was mad!"

"I know. No need to get defensive with me."

"Sorry. How much did you hear?"

"All of it. I was next door trying to take a nap." After Élise moved out, their parents turned her old bedroom into a guest room.

Iris stared at her sister for a moment. Thinking. She knew Élise would take her side, but she didn't want Élise's relationship with their parents to be affected by all of this. Iris then grabbed both of her sister's hands and squeezed them. "Don't stop talking to them because of me."

"Iris.."

"No, Élise listen they can't have both children not talking to them."

Her sister frowned. "But I'm mad at Papa too. He hurt you and that's unacceptable."

"You can be mad, but don't tell them goodbye like I did."

"Oh alright, but I'm giving Papa a silent treatment. I'm not sure for how long, but he needs to be punished."

Iris nodded her head. "That's fine. Do whatever you think is right. Just stay in their lives."

Élise threw her arms around her. "Please stay in mine."

"Of course I will!" Iris hugged her sister tightly. "What kind of sister do you think I am?"

Élise smiled at her.

Iris returned her smile and let go of her. "Are you still going to stop by before heading back home?"

"Yes. We'll be at your place at 10. Our train leaves at noon."

"Great. How about I make us brunch?"

"Sounds good. And exchange gifts? We never got to do that."

"Sure thing."

"Okay," Élise said. "We'll see you then."

"Bye," said Iris and then made her way back home.

The next five days flew by and it was now New Year's Eve. Iris has spent these days to herself. She felt bad for not talking to Gabriel since the 26th, but she needed some space. She assumed he understood that since he hadn't tried to call her. Or he could be busy with work. Iris wasn't sure because she was still on vacation.

She spent the day cleaning her apartment because things got cluttered while she was at home. Iris hadn't left the house since her talk with her mother. She spent the last few days knitting and baking. Iris made a ton of cookies! She wasn't sure what to do with all of them. Maybe she could bring them into work next week.

Around dinner time Iris was standing in front of the fridge with the door opened. She was trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Iris glanced over at the clock. It was almost eight. She then looked back at her fridge. She wanted to make something nice since it was New Year's, but she didn't want to go through the effort since she was alone. Unless. Iris closed the door. She could invite Gabriel over.

She really should invite him over. He was probably worried about her. Iris walked over to her phone and picked it up. She dialed his number. The phone rang and kept ringing and ringing. It eventually went to the answering machine. Oh no! What if he was mad at her? Then there was a beep confirming she could leave a message.

"Hey, Gabe," she said. "It's me Iris. I'm sorry I disappeared for the past few days. I just needed some space. If you want, you can come over tonight." She paused awkwardly. "I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye." Iris then hung up the phone.

Iris walked back over to the fridge and opened the door. She couldn't help, but pout. She missed him. Iris decided to make some fresh cheese ravioli with some homemade garlic bread! She quickly got to work. She grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and the rest from her cabinets. She then got her pots and a cookie sheet.

She poured the tomato sauce into the pot and added her own herbs and spices to it. She then got out her pasta maker and got to work on making the ravioli. Iris took her time on the ravioli. It had been awhile since she last made it. Making fresh pasta could be difficult. Right when she was making the last ravioli there was a knock on her door. Iris stood up straight and glanced at the door. Her heart suddenly leaped. Could it be Gabriel!?

She quickly rushed over to the door and opened it. A smile appeared on her face. It was Gabriel! "Hello, stranger." She leaned against the doorframe.

He gave her a small smile. "Hello."

She then let him in and closed the door behind them. "How you been?" She turned around and faced him.

"Alright. You?"

Iris took a deep breath. "Good. I'm sorry for disappearing for the past few days. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course not. I knew you needed space," he said and reached for her hair and started to play it. "Figured everything out with your parents?"

"Yes. I told them both goodbye."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes," Iris replied. She paused for a second. "But let's talk about the details later. I just really want to spend time with you."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Gabriel then kissed her gently on the forehead before letting her go.

"Well I'm in the middle of making dinner. Did you eat?"

"No."

"Would you like some cheese ravioli and some fresh garlic bread?"

"Yes please."

"Great you can make the bread then! All you have to do is cut it up and spread some garlic paste over it."

"Seems easy."

They went into the kitchen. Iris set up Gabriel's station on the breakfast bar. She then handed him the bread knife. "Have fun."

He just smiled at her.

Iris returned her attention to her ravioli. She turned around and started to make more. In the middle of her work, Iris checked on the sauce and stirred it.

"By the way, Iris, I have my duffle bag in my car."

She glanced back at Gabriel. "A duffle bag?"

"I brought it just in case it got too late." He was now spreading garlic on pieces of bread.

Iris grinned. "Stay the night. We'll have a New Year's party!"

He smiled at her.

Iris then looked back at the pasta. She was almost finished making it. As she was putting the finishing touch on the last ravioli Iris's gaze was drawn to the container that held the cookies. She smirked. Iris moved over to the container and pulled it opened. "Hey, Gabriel. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed.

She glanced back at saw his eyes were closed. Iris looked back at the cookies and grabbed a sugar cookie. She then walked over to him. "Open your mouth."

"Must I?" He was making a face.

"Yes. I want you to try my pasta sauce."

"Then why must my eyes be closed?"

"So you can focus on the enhanced flavor."

"Iris, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Just do it!"

He gave in and opened his mouth.

Iris then put the cookie in his mouth. She saw him bit down onto it due to a reaction of something being placed in his mouth. She took a step back and laughed.

He grabbed the cookie out of his mouth and opened his eyes. Gabriel gave her a glare. "You tricked me."

"Not my fault you went along with it."

He frowned.

"So, did you like it?"

He shrugged. "It's okay. I like your lemon cake better."

"Oh darn. I thought a sugar cookie could be like vanilla ice cream to you."

Gabriel put the cookie down on the counter. "You're never going to convert me into a sweets lover, Iris. You need to accept this."

Iris laughed. "I guess you're right." She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips.


	18. Compromises

Wildest Dreams

By: Mew Ami

Beta Reader: Miakemi

Chapter Eighteen: Compromises

Year: 1994

In a blink of an eye, January flew by and it was now February. Iris had mostly recovered from her falling out with her parents. Everyday she was getting better. Gabriel was a great support and Iris couldn't be more grateful. She could tell they were growing closer everyday.

One day after work, Iris was out shopping with Lori. As they were walking down the street a shop caught Iris's attention. It was a chocolate shop. She stopped in front of the windows and gazed inside. The shop was decorated for Valentine's Day. There were pink and red hearts everywhere. It then dawned on her Valentine's Day was next Saturday.

"Hey," said Lori.

Iris turned her saw her friend standing there.

"I was talking to you."

"Sorry, Lori," said Iris. "I was looking at this shop."

Lori walked up to the window and looked inside. "Ah, Valentine's Day. What a stupid holiday."

"Hey! Valentine's Day is not stupid. It celebrates love and friendship." Iris turned to look at her friend.

Lori made a sound with her tongue and waved her hand. "Yeah right. All it does is paint a target on single people's backs."

Iris frowned. "Hmph."

"Well it does!"

"Whatever you say, Lori," said Iris and walked off.

Lori caught up to her. "Well, sorry. Some of us don't have boyfriends." Things didn't go well with Hugo. He just wanted to be friends.

Iris rolled her eyes. "But you have friends!"

"Eh, the holiday isn't marketed like that. So," said Lori trying to moved the conversation away from her. "What do you and Gabriel have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh," Iris replied. "Nothing."

"What! Have you guys talked about it?"

"No..."

Lori gave her a smug smile. "I'm in shock, Iris. I thought you would be on top of it seeing how you were defending the holiday."

"I forgot about it..." Iris looked embarrassed.

"Ha! I guess it really doesn't matter after all."

"No it matters. I want to do something special. I just forgot."

"Well you better get a move on it. I'm sure restaurants are booked solid by now."

"Ugh, you're right."

"Unless Gabriel is planning something."

Iris went quiet. Gabriel could be planning a surprise date. He hadn't brought up Valentine's Day and he could be sneaky. He made a dress for her without her knowing. She smiled to herself. She would need to investigate. Just to make sure he was planning something.

"Why are you smiling?" Lori asked her.

"No reason."

The next day Iris went to work. It was a Wednesday which meant she would be going over to Gabriel's after work. She decided to conduct her investigation tonight. She rode the elevator up to her floor and got off. Iris walked down the hallway and went into the dressing room. When she entered, she was greeted by some of the other models. Iris walked over to her locker and unlocked it. She opened it up and placed her purse inside.

"So," said a model nearby who was talking to another model. "Last night I was talking to Bruce. I brought up Valentine's Day and asked him what he wanted to do. I threw out some suggestions, but he shot them all down and told me he was planning a surprise!"

"Aw!" said the other model. "That's so sweet!"

"I know, and we just started dating!"

Iris tuned out rest of their chattering. She took off her coat and hung it up in her locker. She smiled to herself. After listening to those girls, Iris was becoming more optimistic about Gabriel planning a surprise. He was always sweet and charming (well, to her). So why wouldn't he have planned something? Iris closed her locker door and locked it. She then walked away and got ready for her photo shoots.

The rest of the day dragged on. Iris had a double shoot today. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. During breaks she heard the other models talking about the upcoming holiday as well. She couldn't get Valentine's Day out of her mind. Throughout the day, she tried to think about how Gabriel could surprise her. What could he do to make it truly special? Tickets to a play? A boat ride down the river? Dancing? She laughed at that thought. He would never take her dancing.

When her last photo shoot ended, Iris went upstairs to Gabriel's office. When the elevator door opened, she waved at the secretary and walked over to Gabriel's office door. She opened it and went inside. She saw him sitting at his desk reading a document inside of a binder. He didn't notice her. She walked over to him and went behind the desk. Iris stood beside him and leaned against his chair. "What ya reading?"

Gabriel looked startled by her sudden appearance. "A portfolio."

"A portfolio?"

"One of my designers quit last week. I'm trying to find a replacement as soon as possible."

"Sounds fun."

"It's not. I hate the whole hiring process."

She started to play with his hair. "It can't be all bad. You got to meet me."

He looked up with her a smile. "Yes I did."

She returned his smile. "So are you going to meet with this person?"

"Yes. I like the look of both their resume and portfolio." He glanced back at the binder and closed it. "Hopefully, they're not sensitive."

Iris pretended to look offended. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

He eyed her. Gabriel wasn't sure if she was messing with him. "It is when you're a designer. I need designers who can take criticism and not break down crying."

She stared at him. "You make your designers cry?"

"Sometimes."

"Gabriel, you shouldn't be so harsh."

"I have to be if I want to stay at the top in the fashion industry."

She sighed and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he said and stood up. Iris backed away slightly. He pulled his coat off his desk chair and put it on. He then gather his belongings and put them in his brief case. "Let's go."

They left his office and stopped at the elevator. Gabriel pressed the button and they stood there waiting for the elevator. Iris decided to start her investigation while they were waiting. She didn't have to worry about him being suspicious. He had gotten use to her random questions. She looked at him. "So Gabriel, do you like plays?"

"Hmm, I don't mind them as long as the plot is interesting. I don't like musicals."

Iris frowned. "You don't? Why not? I love them."

"All that singing is unnecessary."

"But that's the point of a musical, Gabe. Conveying emotions through songs."

"Unnecessary."

"Alright then," said Iris. "I'll be sure to never take you to one." She paused. "It's been so long since I've been to the theatre. I wonder if there are any good plays to see."

Gabriel just shrugged. The elevator dinged and the door opened. They walked inside and Gabriel hit the ground floor button. The door then closed.

Iris held back a frowned. His shrug was a good indicator that he wasn't taking her to a play next Saturday. He didn't seem interested in them at all in general. Unless he was playing dumb. Time for the next question. "Do you like boat rides?"

"Not sure. I've never been on one. Do you?"

"Yes. They can be a lot of fun and romantic," she said and brushed up against him.

Gabriel chuckled. "I suppose, but being stuck on a boat doesn't seem romantic to me."

Iris just smiled at him. She was frustrated. Another dead end. The elevator stopped on the ground floor and the door opened. They got off and left the building. When they got to his car, Gabriel opened the passenger door for her and Iris got inside.

She buckled up her seat belt. The next question was dancing, but she already knew that answer. She had a feeling they would only dance at the mayor's balls. So what else could they do? Something he would enjoy as well. She wondered if he liked going to the movies.

"You're quiet," said Gabriel.

Iris nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the car was moving. She just looked at him. "Oh I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Friday night," she blurted out. "Lori wants to hang out."

"So I guess that means we aren't working on my spring and summer collection?"

"Uh, of course we are! I'm meeting her afterward. Sorry, I thought I told you." Iris was mentally kicking herself.

"It's fine."

Iris leaned back in her seat. She was relieved that he believed her. Now she had to ask Lori if she wanted to hang out Friday.

During the rest of the ride Iris and Gabriel chatted. She decided stop thinking about next Saturday for the moment. She didn't want him to get suspicious. When they got to his house, they got out of his car and went inside.

"I'll go make us some coffee," Gabriel said when they got inside.

"Alright," said Iris. "I'll be in your designing room." She then went up the stairs and headed to the room.

When she entered his designing room, Iris went over to the couch and sat down. She tapped her foot on the ground. She wanted ask him about going to the movies, but she didn't know what was currently playing. Iris sighed. She should just quit her investigation and allow herself to be completely surprised.

Then a thought crossed her mind. What if he had nothing planned? He could have forgotten about Valentine's Day like her. Iris stood up and walked around the room. She could just ask him, but she was worried about the outcome. He may have Lori's outlook on the holiday. Iris passed his drafting board and noticed a red sketchbook. She stopped and stared at it. She had never seen it before. Iris walked up to it and picked up the sketch book. She was about to open it, when Gabriel came into the room.

"Don't look through that," he said. Gabriel walked over to her and set two coffee mugs down on the drafting board. He then held out his hand.

Iris gave it to him. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said and went over to a bookshelf to put the sketch book away.

"Why can't I look at it?"

"They're personal designs."

"Personal?"

"As in, I don't want anyone to see them," Gabriel replied and walked back over to her.

Iris was curious. "So you never bring them to life?"

"Yes and no."

He only went through with these designs once in awhile? Now she was more curious. "Are they special?"

"Perhaps," he replied and grabbed his mug. He took a sip of his coffee as he reached for spring and summer collection sketch book.

Iris looked away. They had to be special! Why else wouldn't he show her? The gears in her mind slowly began to move. What if he was making something for her? He did make her a dress for Christmas. Maybe he was doing the same for Valentine's Day? It would explain why he had it out and why he gave her vague answers. She just smiled to herself.

"Iris," said Gabriel.

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Shall we get started?"

She nodded her head.

"I have an outfit ready for you to try on. It's in the bathroom."

"Alright," she said and made her way to the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her. Iris saw an outfit hanging on the back of the door. It was a skirt and flowy shirt outfit. She got undressed and put it on. Iris stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She wondered if she was hyping herself up. It was possible Gabriel had nothing planned. But him not letting her look through that sketch book was a red flag. Why else would be it be personal? He had no one else to design personally for.

Iris glanced back at the door. It was probably best to wait and see. That way she wouldn't set herself up for disappointment. Iris walked over to the door and opened it. She then walked out of the bathroom.

The next morning, Iris woke up in her bed to the sound of a police siren. She sat up and glanced over at her alarm clock. She let out a gasp. She forgot the set the alarm last night and was now late for work. She threw back the covers and got out of bed. Iris ran into the bathroom and quickly got ready for the day.

Once she was dressed, Iris ran out of her apartment. She didn't bother to grab anything for breakfast. When she left the apartment building, Iris continued to run. She made it to the subway and ran down the steps. Iris weaved her way through people and made it to her train. Luckily it was there. She got on and grabbed a pole since the seats were all taken. The doors then closed and the train took off.

When the train arrived at her destination, Iris got off and ran toward the stairs. She glanced at her wrist watch. The photo shoot was about to start in 15 minutes. When Iris got up the stairs, she kept on running. Eventually she made it to work. She went through the front doors and slowed down her pace as she approached the stairwell door. She didn't want to get yelled at by security for running in the lobby. She opened the door and ran all the way up to her floor. She quickly opened the door and heard a noise. Iris stepped out into the hallway and saw she had smacked Gabriel in the face.

"Gabe!" She walked over to him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he said as he rubbed his face. He quickly adjusted his glasses. "Everything alright? I was looking for you and one of you're co-workers told me you hadn't shown up yet."

"I uh forgot to set my alarm last night." Iris felt embarrassed.

Gabriel just shook his head and patted her on the head. "You're lucky we're together because I don't tolerate tardiness."

Iris smirked. "What about keeping things professional?"

He returned her smirk with his own. "I can make exceptions."

"Oh? Good to know. I may start pushing my boundaries then."

"Be reasonable." He gave her playful look.

Iris laughed. "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh," said Gabriel. He cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to go out Saturday."

"Why?"

"Something came up. Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He smiled at her. Gabriel then kissed her on the forehead. "Well, get to work."

She nodded her head. "See ya." Iris then walked past him. As she walked to the dressing room, she thought about him canceling their Saturday plans. They normally go out every Saturday. The last time he cancelled on her was in December. Iris turned a corner. He did that because he was secretly making a dress for her.

Wait a minute! She stopped walking. The idea of him making her a dress for Valentine's Day reentered her mind. First there was the personal sketch book and now then this! He gave her such a lame excuse. Iris laughed. He needed to get better at hiding things from her. She continued to walk to the dressing room. Iris was confident she was right about everything. She entered the dressing room and apologized to her makeup artist for being late. She quickly put away her purse before changing into her clothes.

The following Friday, Iris finished a photo shoot. She grabbed her purse out of her locker. She was in a good mood since tomorrow was Valentine's Day. She was still positive that Gabriel was making her a dress. She closed her locker door and then left the dressing room. Iris walked down the hallway, heading toward the elevator. When she approached it, Iris hit the up button and took a step back.

Would he give it to her today? That way she would get wear it tomorrow. Iris just smiled at the thought. The elevator arrived and the door opened. Iris got on and hit a button. The door closed and it made its way up. Iris leaned against the wall. He probably would give it to her at his house. There was no reason to bring it here. She was feeling excited. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Iris got off and headed over to Gabriel's office.

She opened the door and saw Gabriel sitting at his desk. He was on the phone. She walked over to his desk and sat down in a chair across from him. She just smiled at him and he returned her smiled.

He moved his chair to the right and tapped his fingers on the desk. "It's fine the way it is."

Iris started to play with her hair.

"But you're missing the point." He paused allowing the person to talk. "Fine I'll come over tomorrow. What time?" He paused again. "Six? Fine. I'll see you then."

Iris frowned. She was not happy about this.

Gabriel hung up the phone and looked frustrated. "After tomorrow, I am not designing for this woman anymore. Every time I give her the final product she whines about something being wrong with it." He took a deep breath. "Sorry for the rant. How was your day, Iris?"

"Alright," she said quietly.

He nodded his head and started to gather his things. "I'll be ready to go shortly."

"Are you just picking up this woman's clothes tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. First I'll have to stay over there and go over the design with her. Then I'll take it home and work on it overnight. I just want to be done with it." He then looked down at his briefcase and started to put his things inside of it. "We'll just have to go out next week."

Iris frowned again. "Gabe, don't you know what tomorrow is?"

"Saturday," he replied without looking up at her.

Iris made a face. "No."

"...Your birthday?" He said slowly.

"No, and my birthday is March 1st by the way."

"Then, what is it?" He looked up at her.

"Valentine's Day!"

"Oh," he said nonchalantly and returned his attention to his belongings.

"Gabe!"

"What?"

"I thought you would have something planned!"

He sighed as he zipped up his briefcase. He propped it up and placed his hands on it. Gabriel then looked at her. "Well, you thought wrong."

"Why not? Valentine's Day is an important holiday!"

Gabriel snorted. "No, it's a pointless holiday."

She rolled her eyes at him. Men. "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"It's a special day to show your loved ones how much they mean to you."

"Iris," he said and walked around his desk. He positioned himself between her and the desk. Gabriel then leaned his back against it. "I don't need a specific day to show you how much you mean to me. And I shouldn't have to buy you anything either. If I'm going to buy you flowers I'll do it any old time." He crossed his arms.

Iris pouted. "But Gabe, it still celebrates the idea of love."

"You don't need a holiday to celebrate love."

"Forget it," she said angrily. "Go see that woman and fix her stupid clothes."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at her. "You're over reacting."

"I am not," said Iris defensively. "I was looking forward to spending time with you on a special day." She stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you cared about a pointless holiday."

"It's not pointless," said Iris and then made her way to the door. "I'm going home. I'll see you Monday."

"Wait, you're not coming over?" He stood up straight and brought his arms to his side.

She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "No. I'm mad at you."

"Over something stupid."

"It's not stupid," Iris snapped at him. "Goodbye, Gabriel." She then left the room, almost slamming the door behind her.

Iris stopped at the elevator and hit the down button. She took a deep breath. Not only was she mad at Gabriel, but she was mad at herself. She knew shouldn't have gotten hyped up over the holiday. She knew Gabriel well enough to know he wouldn't care about Valentine's Day. The elevator wasn't coming fast enough and out of frustration she tapped her finger repeatedly on the button.

As she tapped the button, Iris was slowly realizing their fight was her fault. She had no reason to lash out at Gabriel. He was right. She was overreacting. But there was still the fact he could have asked her if she wanted to do something. Even if he did think the holiday was pointless. They could have gone out tomorrow before fixing that woman's clothes. She tapped on the button harder. She was mad again.

"Hello, Iris," said a voice.

She jumped and turned her head. Nathalie was standing there. "Hey."

"Is there reason you keep hitting that button?"

"I'm mad at Gabriel," Iris replied. She wasn't going to admit she was mad at herself. Since the fight was her fault, Nathalie would probably suggest she talk things out with Gabriel. She didn't want to apologize just yet.

Nathalie let out a sigh. "What did he do?"

"He doesn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day. He says it's pointless and he scheduled an appointment with a client tomorrow."

She just shook her head.

"All I wanted was to do something special." Then there was a ding. Iris brought her attention back to the elevator. The door was opening. Iris got on and pressed the ground floor button. She noticed Nathalie didn't follow her. "You coming?"

"Um, no," Nathalie said slowly. She glanced back toward Gabriel's office. "Let me go talk to him." She was now walking toward his office.

"What!" Iris said alarmed. "Nathalie don.." But it was too late. The elevator door closed and was now moving downward. Iris pulled on her hair out of frustration. She didn't want Nathalie to get involved. The elevator was slowly making its way down. It made a stop on the fifth floor and a few people got on. Iris could get off here and go back upstairs, but it was pointless now. Nathalie was probably talking to him. The door closed and the elevator continued its path to the ground floor.

When the elevator arrived on the ground floor, Iris got off and made her way outside. She should have told Nathalie the whole truth. She left the building and headed toward the subway. Iris hoped Nathalie wasn't yelling at Gabriel. She walked down the stairs to the underground. Iris came across her train's platform. She stopped walking and waited for her train to arrive.

Iris folded her arms. Should she call Gabriel later tonight? Or should she wait to see if Nathalie changed his mind about the holiday? It would be nice if she could change his mind. Iris really wanted them to spend time together tomorrow. The train arrived and Iris got on. She spotted a free seat by a window and sat down. Eventually, the train's doors closed and it took off.

When Iris got home, she went over to her phone to see if he tried calling her. She glanced at the answering machine. The light that indicated a new message wasn't glowing. Iris just walked away and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

As she was flipping through the TV channels, her phone rang. It must be Gabriel! Iris jumped from her seat and dropped the remote on the floor. Iris nearly ran to the phone and picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey, Iris," said the caller.

Iris felt disappointed. It was Nathalie. "Oh, hello Nathalie."

"I talked with Gabriel."

"How did that go?"

"Eh, he was being stubborn."

"Of course he was. Did he still call Valentine's Day pointless?"

"Yep. He went on a rant about it actually. I tried to convince him to see it from your side. But it failed."

Iris twisted her finger in her hair. "Well thanks for your help." Iris paused. Might as well tell her. "I.. I wasn't very nice to him about it. I snapped at him because, well, I was expecting he had a surprise for me.."

"Why would you think that?"

Iris then broke out in detail about her investigation. As she explaining the details Iris was starting to feel childish about the whole thing.

Nathalie chuckled after Iris finished her explanation. "Iris, you are Gabriel's first girlfriend. He's going to be slow with some things."

Iris could feel her cheeks turning red. She never thought of that. "Now I feel like a jerk."

"Don't. He'll get over it."

"I guess. Well, thanks again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Iris then hung up the phone. She stood there for a few minutes before going back to the couch. She bent down and picked up the remote. Iris then sat down and stared at the TV. Now what? She let out a sigh. She should call him. Iris got up from the couch and went back over to the phone.

Iris dialed his number and waited for him to answer the phone. It rang seven times before going to the answering machine. Iris hung up the phone. Maybe he was mad at her. It was probably best to leave him alone. She would just have to try again tomorrow.

The next day, Iris sat around her apartment waiting to call Gabriel. She didn't want call him early in the morning. She was still giving him some space. It was around two pm when she decided to call him. Unfortunately his answering machine picked up the call again. As the recorded message spoke, Iris debated about leaving a message. There was a beep and Iris hung up. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Sorry for overreacting? It was stupid of her to expect surprises from him? Maybe it was better to talk about this in person. Iris decided to try to call him again tomorrow seeing how he was busy for the rest of the day.

So, Iris just piddled around her apartment for the rest of the day. She decided to stay in her pajamas since she wasn't going anywhere. Iris reorganized both her closets and kitchen cabinets. In the background, she was playing movies. Once she was finished organizing, Iris pulled out her crates of yarn and her sewing supplies. She was on a roll. Might as well organize her crafting supplies. As she was going through her yarn balls there was a knock at the door. Iris froze before turning her head at the door. Who could that be?

She stood up and walked over to the door. Before opening the door she remembered she was her in pajamas. She hoped the person didn't mind. Iris opened the door and let out a gasp. It was Gabriel and in one of his hands was a large shopping bag. And in the other was a bouquet of roses.

"What are you doing here?" She stuttered. Iris was still in complete shock.

"It's Valentine's Day isn't it?" He replied. You could tell he looked awkward.

Iris stared at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Everything," she replied once she calmed down. Iris then let him in and closed the door behind them. She turned around to face him and leaned her back against the door.

"I still don't get it," he said and faced her.

"I was a complete jerk to you and then you showed up on my doorstep unannounced with roses! I thought Valentine's Day was pointless."

"I guess you could say I had a change of heart," he said and handed her the roses.

Iris grabbed it and gave him a grin. She loved his corny jokes. "Thank you they're beautiful." She smelled the roses.

Gabriel just smiled at her. He then walked over the breakfast bar and sat the shopping bag down on it.

"What's in the bag?" she asked him as she walked into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers.

"Dinner."

She stopped and turned to look at Gabriel. "Dinner?"

"I spent the whole day trying to find a nice place for us to eat, but everything was booked. Luckily, I found a place that did carry out."

Iris felt her heart melt. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but Nathalie called me last night and told me you were hoping I would surprise you."

She blinked. Nathalie tried talking to him again? She just smiled. "Well you did!"

Gabriel returned her smile. He then opened the bag and started to get food containers out.

Iris turned around and walked over to the cabinet by the sink. She opened it and pulled out a vase. She then filled it with water and set it aside on the counter. Iris fussed with the roses before putting them in the vase. Iris then grabbed the vase and turned around. She set the vase down in the center of the breakfast bar. She admired them before returning her attention to Gabriel. He was opening up the food containers. "Wow! This look great. Let me get out the plates."

"No, I will."

"Aw, thank you," said Iris. She was grinning again. "You're so sweet." She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," he said after their kiss.

"I love you too." She then watched him get out the plates and silverware.

"By the way, cute pajamas," he said as he was setting the table.

Iris glanced down at her body. She forgot what she was wearing. "Uh, thanks." She then looked up at him. "Do you mind if I freshen up?"

"No, but I don't care what you wear."

"Well, tonight is special," Iris then left the room and went into her bedroom. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress he made her. She laid it out on her bed and started to get undressed. Iris then put the dress on and walked over to her dresser. She fixed up her hair and put on a little bit of make up. Iris glanced at herself in the mirror before returning to the kitchen. Iris took her seat beside Gabriel who was already sitting at the breakfast bar.

"What a lovely dress," said Gabriel. He turned his head to look at her. "Where did you get it from?" He gave her a teasing smile.

Iris smirk. "From a famous fashion designer. He gave it to me personally."

"Hmm interesting. Who was it?"

"Alejandro."

"Pfft. He isn't competent enough to pull off that design." Both of them laughed.

Iris looked at the dinner for a moment. She noticed he already put food on their plates. She then looked back at him. "Thank you for doing this. And I'm sorry for overreacting. I.." Iris felt embarrassed to admit it to him. "I was convinced you had a surprise for me."

"What made you think that?"

"That personal sketch book. I thought you were making a dress for me. Then, you calling off our plans last Saturday with a lame excuse. You did that last time when you made this dress." She motioned to the dress she was wearing.

Gabriel chuckled. "Iris, that sketch book is filled with designs for myself." He then turned his attention to the food. Gabriel grabbed his knife and fork. "And I guess I should have been clearer about last Saturday. I was busy with a client. Sometimes my clients call me up and want me to design something right away. I can't say no to some of them because I don't want to lose their business." He then took a bite out of his food.

"I guess we both we need to get better at communicating. I should have told you I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day."

He nodded his head.

Iris then turned to her food. She smiled at it before digging in.

"Oh, and by the way," he said. "I have a special sketchbook for you."

She looked at him. Excitement filled her eyes. "You do!?"

"Yes. And now that I know your birthday I may be working on something."

"I can't wait to see it!"

He smiled at her.

"Speaking of birthdays when is yours?"

"May 20th."

"Then I'll have to make you something." Iris took a bite out of her food. "Oh, and I will make you a lemon cake too!"

"I'll look forward to that."

Iris gave him a grin.

They spent the rest of dinner talking away and enjoying their meal. Gabriel even brought Iris a dessert. A piece of chocolate cake! After dinner Iris and Gabriel stretched out on her couch. She convinced him not clean up the kitchen. She would take care of the dishes in the morning. Iris got close to him and he ended up wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. He leaned back against the arm rest.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," Iris said softly.

"You think so? We stayed inside." Gabriel had the remote in his right hand and turned on the TV.

"But it was the effort you put into it."

"I suppose."

"So what happened to that client you were talking to yesterday?"

"I went over to her place yesterday after talking to Nathalie. I stayed up almost all night fixing her clothes."

Iris smiled. He wasn't mad at her after all. He was just busy with work. "Well, that clearly shows the effort you put in to make this night special!"

"Eh. I still think this whole holiday is pointless, but I'll celebrate it with you."

She laughed. "I love your enthusiasm."

He chuckled.

Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh! How about this? Each year we take turns to surprise each other. So next year I'll plan something special and surprise you."

"Seems fair. But I will warn you, I don't like surprises."

"Well, you'll like mine."

"We'll see."

"Oh lighten up!" Iris then took the remote out of his hand. She started to flip through the channels until they came across a show they were both interested in.

As they watched TV together Iris snuggled up closer to Gabriel. The warmth from his body felt good. It made her drowsy and eventually Iris fell asleep.

Hours passed and Iris's eyes fluttered opened, and she found herself awake. She glanced up and saw Gabriel staring in the direction toward the TV. She jolted up which startled him and he looked her.

"I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him.

He just shrugged.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. I should get going." They both shifted their bodies so they were both sitting up on the couch.

"No stay."

"But I don't have a change of clothes."

"Sleep in your underwear. I don't care."

"Iris.."

She pouted. "Please, Gabe."

"Alright." He stood up.

"So you're going to bed then?"

"Yeah." He then headed to her bedroom.

Iris wasn't feeling tired at all, but she decided to join him anyway. They could cuddle until he fell asleep. Iris followed him into her bedroom and grabbed a nightgown from her dresser. She then went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she closed the bathroom door behind her, Iris flung her nightgown over the bathtub. She put her hand behind her back and tried to unzip her dress. Iris frowned. The zipper got caught up in the fabric.

"Hey, Gabe," she called for him behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he replied back.

Iris opened the door and reentered her room. She saw Gabriel standing there in boxers with his shirt still on.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked noticing she was still her dress.

"I can't unzip my dress. Can you help me? I think the zipper got caught up in the fabric."

"Sure," he replied and walked over to her.

Iris turned around. A grin appeared on her face. She should mess with him. "You know I might sleep in my underwear tonight. What do you think?" He was probably flustered! Then suddenly he brought her close to him and kissed her neck and as he unzipped her dress. Iris's felt her knees weaken and her heart racing.

"If you want to keep playing this game. You're going to have to try harder, my love," he whispered into her ear.

She turned around and saw a smug look on his face. She glared at him. Oh she was going to show him! Iris took off her dress right in front of him. She then pushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap. Iris started to unbutton his shirt. She could see he was flustered in his eyes. "I win." Iris returned his smug smile with a bigger one.

Gabriel just gave her a playful smile. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them down on the bed. Gabriel was now on top of her. He then kissed her shoulder and slowly moved to her neck.

Iris clenched her fingers on the bed sheets. Her heart was going wild. She didn't want to lose this battle. But what else could she do? She let out a frustrated noise. Gabriel stopped kissing her and he laughed.

"I hate you," she said.

"No you don't," he said and propped himself up on his elbow. "Does mean you admit defeat?"

"No," she said coolly. There one more thing she could do. Iris sat up and took off her bra. She then tossed it to the side. "Would you like me to model for you, Mr. Agreste?" She untied her hair from its ponytail.

Gabriel looked stunned and covered his mouth with his hand. He then sat up and looked away. His whole face was bright red.

Iris laughed in triumph. "I win!"

He just shook his head. Gabriel was left speechless.

She grinned. Iris crawled over to him and kissed him on his chest.

"Iris!" he finally said. You could tell he was trying to compose himself.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I can't resist."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Admit it. I won. Now what's my prize?"

He looked away for a moment to think. Gabriel then looked back her and wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled her closer to him. "Me."

"You!?" she stuttered. Her cheeks were a bright pink.

"Yes me," he said and then kissed her shoulder again.

"God damn it, Gabe." She felt flustered again. "I was joking!" She covered her face with her hands. Iris could feel her face growing hot.

"But Iris you won the battle," he said with a very amused look in his eyes.

Iris took a deep breath. She didn't mean for things to go this far. But she couldn't deny that she wanted him. It was another step in their relationship. She moved her hands and placed them on his cheeks. She then brought his face close to hers so should could kiss him.

The next morning Iris woke up and found herself laying against Gabriel. She looked over at him and saw his back was turned to her. A soft smile appeared on her face. She then sat up and looked out the window. There was a gentle snowfall. She just sat there quietly admiring it.

Then suddenly she felt Gabriel's arms wrap around her and pull her up against his chest. He felt so warm. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, and his lips brushed up against her shoulder.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," she said as she opened her eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He then kissed her shoulder again.

She laughed. "Can't take your hands off me?"

"Never," he replied. Once again he kissed her shoulder, then slowly moved to her neck.

Iris didn't say a word. She just closed her eyes again. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was enjoying every second of this.

Then his lips let go of her neck and he gently squeezed her. "Come live with me."

Iris's eyes suddenly snapped wide opened. She was startled by his request. She looked back at him. "What...?"

Gabriel looked startled by her reaction. "You heard me.."

"But we're not married."

"So? It didn't stop us from having sex."

"That's different."

Gabriel looked annoyed. He let go of her and got out of bed. He bent down and picked up his boxers. Gabriel put them back on.

Iris frowned. She turned around and saw him getting dressed. "Gabe."

"What?"

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not," he said. Gabriel was now putting on his shirt and buttoning it up. He had his back turned to her.

"Yes you are."

"Iris," he said irritated. He stopped buttoning his shirt and faced her. "How is it different?"

"Because we love each other enough to have sex."

Gabriel looked offended. "So we don't love each other enough to live together?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well it's implied," he snapped and turned his back to her. Gabriel continued to button his shirt.

"No it's not. I meant we're serious enough to have sex."

"But not serious enough to live together?" Gabriel turned around again. "Iris, you're making no sense."

Iris let out a groan. "Gabe, I'm comfortable with the idea of having sex before marriage, but not living together."

"Why?"

"I just am okay? If I'm going to live with you I want it to be permanent."

He snorted. "You don't need marriage to make things permanent. I have no intentions of leaving you."

"And I don't either."

"Then come live with me."

"I will when we get married."

"Iris, I don't want to get married."

Iris looked hurt. "Why? Do you have something against marriage?"

"No." Gabriel wasn't looking at her anymore. He kept his gaze on the wall.

She crossed her arms. "Sounds like it."

"Well I don't. I'll talk to you later, Iris." He then reached down for his pants, but Iris leaped off the bed and grabbed of them. He looked at her. "Let go of my pants."

"No. You're not leaving mad."

"You did Friday."

"And that was childish of me. From now on we're talking things out. Now sit."

"I don't want to talk things out. Just forget I even asked you to come live with me."

"But Gabe, we need to talk about this. I want to get married and you don't. This is a problem that won't go away on its own."

He let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

Iris tossed his pants to the side and joined him on the bed. "Now clearly you have a problem with marriage."

"I don't."

"Then you would want to marry me."

Gabriel looked away and didn't say anything.

Iris just grabbed his chin gently and moved his head toward her. "Gabe, please be honest with me. You can tell me anything. There's no need to be afraid."

"I.."

She let go of his chin.

"I'm worried if we get married we'll fall apart."

Iris cocked her head. "Why do you think that? I could never stop loving you."

"I know and I'll never stop loving you either."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because it happened to my parents," he said quietly. Gabriel looked ashamed.

Iris stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arm around his waist. She then pulled him toward her. Iris rest her head on his shoulder. "Gabriel, it's okay. You have every right to feel that way."

He rest his head on hers. "It was terrible to watch their relationship fall apart."

"I bet it was."

"I know we would never become like them, but I can't help but worry. Anything can happen."

Iris was quiet. She needed a solution that would ease his mind. But what? What could ensure him that marriage would never tear them apart? That they were compatible enough to get married and make it last. Then it hit her. She moved her head and sat up to look at him. "Then let's compromise."

"Compromise?" Gabriel looked at her.

She nodded her head. "I'll move in and we can see if we're truly compatible. If we are then we can sit down and talk about marriage."

"I like the sound of that."

Iris smiled. "Then it's settled! I'll move in next month."

He smiled at her as he was leaning toward her lips. Gabriel then gently kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for being understanding."

She placed her hand on top of his. "And there's no rush. We'll talk about marriage when you're ready." Iris was confident that they were compatible with each other.

Gabriel kissed her again before standing up. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Sure! Let me get dressed." She then got out of bed and headed toward her bathroom.


End file.
